big trouble
by CrazyInsomaniac
Summary: block text in the first 5 chapters...it is my first fic so go easy ok? slade comes after robin again luckily, the titans manage to save him but theres something wrong with him....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

raven

'Azrath, metrion, zinthos,' chanted raven as she sat on the roof. It was 5 in the morning... a perfect time for meditation. As she sat there, levitating a few inches above the ground… her mind wandered onto the distance, leaving her worries behind. She was at complete ease until a whirlwind of emotion struck her so hard that she fell… she stood up on shaky knees and looked around 'where were those thoughts coming from?' thought raven as she went downstairs… occupied in her own thoughts as she bumped into Cyborg on the way 'whoa Rae, whats the rush?' asked cyborg as he helped Raven up 'nothing… just leave me alone' replied raven she was too busy to listen to anybody right now… especially Cyborg. She hurried to her room, with Cyborg staring at her back…utterly confused. Raven closed the door and slowly sat on her bed… trying to meditate but unfortunately she was hit by the same whirlwind of emotion but it was a bit weaker than before. She had to find the source or else she would never be able to meditate. 'Azrath,Metrion,Zinthos' she chanted again…clearing her mind once more and stretching out her senses, in her soul self… in search of the thoughts that had knocked her down… twice and suddenly she sensed powerful vibes coming from the left. She followed them; they were coming from Robin's room. At first, she felt angry… she had half a mind to go and tell him to get over whatever it was troubling him but then again… Robin had always been the type of a person to mask his feelings…so what could it possibly be that was bothering him so much? But unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on her door… she broke away from her meditation, fuming, she opened her door 'good morning friend raven' said starfire in her cheery voice 'would you like to accompany me to the kitchen?' at first, Raven wanted to say 'no' but Starfire looked so hopeful that she finally gave in and followed her to the living room where Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing games…as usual and fighting over them as well... at least somebody was carefree. 'Would you like some mustard?' asked starfire 'erm… no thanks' said raven uncertainly as starfire held out a mustard bottle to her 'im not hungry' 'oh…no worries…I will enjoy the pleasures of mustard by myself then' said starfire with slight disappointment in her voice. Raven sighed and sat on the couch, watching the two boys play their pointless video games

robin

'NO!' robin wok up with a start…sweat dripping from his forehead, he looked at his sheets… there were blood stains on them which meant that he had been thrashing around in his sleep again…he lied down , breathing heavily … he remembered the dream too clearly… slade had been standing there, mocking him, saying that he wasn't a worthy opponent and he would do better to join him while the offer was still at hand 'I was expecting more of a challenge' slade had said as Robin was on his knees… bleeding, holding his side 'did you really think you could beat me? How pathetic … join me and I will get rid of your weakness…I will help you' slade had extended his hand and robin had almost took it. He stared at his own hand in disbelief he had almost submitted to slade… … how could he almost betray his own team? He thought with guilt but then again… it was only a dream he would never betray them in reality…… would he?. He just pushed the thought away from his mind and sat up again, calming down a little… he heaved himself to the bathroom…changed and went to the living room to get some breakfast but his thoughts kept wandering back to his dream… what if he really betrays his team?...no that couldn't happen and he wouldn't let it happen he said firmly to himself as he entered the living room.

raven

she silently watched as robin entered the room and made his way slowly to the fridge only to be greeted cheerfully by starfire but it wasn't his late arrival that worried her, it was the powerful wave of emotion that had came with him when he entered the room……something was wrong and she was going to find out what…when she got the chance 'dude! Not fair!'

Wailed beastboy with the controller held limply in his hand. Cyborg was grinning widely with a wild gleam in his eye 'hah! In your face!' he yelled while doing his silly little victory dance but it was interrupted by the sound of an alarm and red flashing lights. Robin checked his communicator and then pocketed it again… 'Trouble' he said 'someone is trying to steal the bank' he finished and then said 'Titans Go!'

starfire

I had dropped the mustard bottle when I heard the alarm and now I was speeding towards the bank, in hope that it would not take that long because I had planned the whole day to spend it with my friends having fun but for the past few weeks… I have noticed a change in robin…he is more hyper than he was before like he looks tired and as if he hasn't slept for weeks. It pains me to see him like this and I wish that I could help him somehow if he tells me whats wrong with him… 'Perhaps raven can help and I am sure that others have noticed a change in him too' thought starfire hopefully. She was really worried about him so she flew so fast that she arrived earlier than the others and decided to try and stop the thief herself. As she entered the building…, people were staring at their captive with eyes full of fear, nobody seemed to notice her so she crept past them and got ready to shoot a star bolt when a voice froze her in her tracks and she stared at the back of the stranger 'now I wouldn't do that if I were you' said the same voice back… it was lifeless and cold… so very cold. Starfire just stared at the stranger … no it couldn't be…how? When?...how? ... These questions appeared in her mind as the stranger turned around to face her. It was slade! 'Surprised to see me?' he asked, she was so shocked that she didn't notice him reach in his belt, pull something out and throw it into the ground. The impact was so powerful that it sent her flying into the wall, knocking her out and the last words she heard him say was '1 down… 3 more to go'

slade

'now that was a waste of time' said slade as he watched the alien girl collapse to the floor, unconscious for he had his eye on someone more valuable…someone like… robin…he was the only one perfect enough to be his apprentice. He got away last time but he wont this- slade's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang coming from the locked doors and the rest of the titans flew in. Robin just stared at slade as if his worst nightmare had come true, slade laughed softly 'why are you surprised to see me robin? Surely you knew that I was going to return' then he pushed a button and more than 50 robots stood in front of them. I could see robin grit his teeth…good… I wanted to see what robin was capable of, exactly how strong he could be, physically and mentally 'take the battle outside!' yelled robin ' ill take care of slade' he added in a whisper which only trained ears could hear, he whipped out his bo staff and slade did the same, then, they fought

Yea yea…I kno the chap is short but im no robot… this is my masterpiece cause it's gonna have a lot of chappies in it



Signing out,

Bunny raven 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

robin

I aimed my staff at his head but he blocked it with his own and both our staffs clanked loudly together. I could tell that slade was smiling behind his mask, anger boiled inside my chest as I tried to hit him but he kept blocking my every move and suddenly, as I drew my staff back, he punched me severely in the jaw which sent me flying 'now, now robin' slade taunted 'do you possibly think you can defeat me?' he said while delivering a sharp kick to robin's side , robin tried to stand up but slade gave him no chance and sent him flying to the wall with a full body-slam. Robin lifted his head to see a figure lying unconscious beside him 's-star-rfire?' He managed to stammer but when his vision cleared he could see she was not moving. Robin panicked 'please don't let her be dead' said robin as he groped for her wrist and thankfully there was a soft pulse which meant that she had just been knocked out. Hatred filled in him that he forgot that he was injured, he just charged at slade, ready to hurt him as much as he could and he didn't care if he killed him. First, he delivered a round-house kick to slade's chest, making the man stumble backwards and he didn't wait for slade to regain himself but punched as hard as he could at his face and slade stumbled further in the shadows. Robin only stopped to catch the breath he had left but when he looked up, slade had disappeared 'oh im not gone yet' came a voice from the shadows 'show yourself slade!' robin yelled, only to be answered by a cruel laugh 'my boy I am right in front of you' Robin felt a needle prick in his right arm and he turned around, but he was too late. As his vision was fading, he heard the same cold voice 'you belong to me robin and to me alone' then he blacked out.

cyborg

'All right guys you know what to do' said cyborg as the robots circled them, surrounding them 'oh yeah' said beast boy and he changed into a rhino and smashed through the robots, making a path for them to cross through. Raven made a shield and cyborg charged through with his sonic cannon. 'Man this is way too easy' thought cyborg as he smashed his way through. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a robot fired a laser in the core of his cannon, shutting it down. 'Oh oh… this cannot be good' said cyborg as the robot turned towards him, laser ready. Cyborg shut his eyes, waiting for the blast to come but it never came… he opened his eyes to see a black aura enveloping him, raven had smashed the robots to bits 'thanks Rae' said cyborg; raven just nodded in return and flew off to help beast boy…but suddenly, the robots started backing away… 'Are they retreating?' Thought cyborg as the robot in front of him slunk in the shadows. Raven looked just as confused as him as the robots in front of her started to disappear 'oh yeah! We kicked their butts! Let's celebrate guys….guys?' beast boy said as he stared at his two teammates… 'Hello? We just kicked their butts!' yelled beastboy and cyborg gave him a look that clearly meant 'shut up' and for once, beastboy took a hint. Cyborg and raven hurried inside, hoping against hope that starfire and robin were alive

raven

Raven quickly made her way inside, heart racing with anxiety as her eyes scanned the room, in search of robin and starfire. 'Over here' cyborg yelled to her and beast boy. He was kneeling besides an unconscious starfire. 'Dude is she….' Beast boy's voice trailed off 'no … I can feel a pulse' said cyborg as he checked her wrist. 'Starfire wake up' said raven, while gently prodding her friend's body. Starfire's eyes seem to flutter open, she looked devastated and confused 'friends, where are we? And where is…**slade!** We must warn friend robin! We must stop slade or he will start making robin do bad things…' but she was interrupted by raven 'we know…calm down. I think slade left' then she paused, glancing here and there 'starfire, where is robin?' she asked, suddenly solemn. Beastboy and cyborg exchanged looks while Starfire's eyes widened 'I...I do not know' she said, her head dropping as she fought to hold back tears 'I really don't know'. Raven patted her on the shoulder then helped her up, 'don't worry starfire, we'll find him'. 'Hang in there boy wonder' raven thought as they made their way back to the tower 'just hangs in there'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

How did ya like this chapter? I know you hate me but it's not my fault, I keep runnin outta ideas

My rough drafts confirm that the chapters are going to be really long after this so be prepared for endless hours of uncomfortable sitting

Good night,

Bunny raven –

Bunny raven:stares over her shoulder wide eyed ok… currently you're not supposed to be here

Beastboy: dude! How could you …why the heck did you bring slade in here?

Bunny raven: its just a story! … How did you get in here anyway?

Beastboy: erm…you see it's just very simple

Bunny raven: glares get back in there

Beastboy: not unless you change the story

Bunny raven: it gets good later alright? Now quit bugging me and get back in

Beastboy: fine grumbles and pops back in

Bunny raven: glad that's over wipes forehead

In deep sleep,

Bunny raven


	3. Chapter 3

Amy: hey readers, Heres chapter three to my pathetic excuse of a story which isn't worthy of fan fiction

Bunny raven: enters room AMY!

Amy: umm hi…I never thought you would return so early sweat drops this isn't going to end well…

Bunny raven: glares you bet it wont

fighting in the background

Chapter three:

robin

'_You belong to me robin, and to me alone'_

'No!' Robin yelled and woke up, sweating. Where was he? How did he get here? And why couldn't he sit up? The last thing he remembered was that slade had hit him with a dart back at the bank…wait a minute…where was slade? Then he noticed that there were strapped to an operation table…no matter how he tried, he couldn't get up, sighing with defeat, he stopped struggling and rested his head for a while. 'Awake I see' came a voice from his left but he was so tired that he didn't even turn his head to see who it was. Slade came closer to robin, looming ever so close to his face 'I didn't even get the time to fix your arm' he then walked over to a nearby table and started fixing something but robin was too exhausted to see what. 'But unfortunately you have to be unconscious for the procedure even though I enjoy to see you struggle' then he picked up needle and slowly advanced towards robin

starfire

I was weaving through the buildings, in search of my friend robin but to no avail, I found nothing. 'We are bad friends we should have helped robin and I should have dodged the ball slade threw at me' she thought. She felt useless and so sad, so very sad. She had let her friend fall into slade's hands again. Then quite suddenly, anger took over sorrow 'why does slade always ruin things? And why is he always causing pain and suffering to every person? What did the world do to deserve such a monster? And why was he causing robin so much pain?' She thought. 'Star, did ya find anything?' cyborg asked over the computer 'no friend, I believe I have not' said starfire sadly 'all right just do one final sweep of the city and come home all right? We'll search tomorrow' he replied and turned out. Sighing, she shut her communicator off and flew past the bank where they had lost robin and stared at it for a long time 'where did you go robin? Why did you leave me?' she thought 'why……?'

raven

She sighed as she sat in the living room… alone. Everyone was out looking for robin … especially starfire. 'Poor kid' raven sighed as she looked again at the huge monitor, three dots were shining on it … one was labeled S and the rest were labeled C and B but no R. raven sighed again when the screen started blinking. 'Who would be calling now especially at this time?' she thought as she turned on the screen. The sight she saw was enough to make her blood freeze. Slade was there, his one eye pinning her to the spot, she couldn't move. 'Hello titans or should I say, titan' he said. He was happy and she could sense it 'I never knew that you cared so less about your leader as to practically hand him over to me' he said, his voice oozing with venom. 'Where is he?' asked raven menacingly 'oh don't worry, he is unconscious at the moment' replied slade as he stepped aside allowing her to see 'no…' said raven, lost for words. She saw robin, lying down on an operating table with a tube sticking in his arm but slade didn't give her enough time to see if he was unconscious because the screen abruptly jolted, 'release him' said raven in the same, menacing voice. 'Don't count on it' slade countered 'I just came to tell you and your friends to stop searching because he is never coming back' and then the screen turned black. A beeping noise soon brought her back to her senses 'Rae we can't find anything im coming back all right?... Rae? Rae?' raven picked up her communicator and pushed the small button 'cyborg you are not going to believe this' she said, her voice trembling

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bunny raven: whew! Another chapter finished. rubs head darn that Amy can hit hard**

**slow creaking heard in the background**

**Bunny raven:eyes wide what?**

**Beastboy: boo!**

**Bunny raven: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh….blink blink oh its you beast boy…**

**Beastboy: so have you decided to change the story yet? hops eagerly**

**Bunny raven: no and if you don't stop popping out of the story I might just put a hero death in here**

**Beastboy:eyes wide you wouldn't!**

**Bunny raven: I would**

**Beastboy: dude whats with you and making people suffer?**

**Bunny raven: uhh _DUDE_ this wouldn't be angst without it all right? Now get back in before I get slade here**

**Beastboy: eep! pops back in and runs for cover**

**Bunny raven: finally!……**

**Away,**

**Bunny raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bunny raven: hey guys! This is chapter four of my amazing, one of a kind story**



**Amy: -- yeah right**

**Bunny raven: what was that Amy?**

**Amy: --'oh nothing O great one**

Chapter four:

slade

He watched in amusement as the _former_ boy wonder struggled against the straps holding him down. It had only been half an hour before he was knocked out, slade was not surprised though, he already knew that he was strong…too strong that is why slade had to break him, and release the fiery rebel that was hidden inside. 'Now now it is no use trying to struggle my apprentice' he said menacingly as he approached him. Robin stopped struggling for a moment and just stared at him 'I have contacted your friends and it seems that they are not even concerned' he continued, freezing Robin with his one cold eye. 'mmmpfff' said Robin through the gag, slade could see his eyes widening as he reached for another needle 'you look tired why don't you sleep for a while?' , no matter how Robin struggled, the ropes held him tight and slade just injected the needle into his right arm, leaving a small point of blood at the spot. He watched as the boy became weaker and finally, stopped. 'Perfect' said slade as he looked at the tower from his window, 'just perfect'

cyborg

'WHAT?' yelled cyborg through the communicator. He couldn't believe what raven had just told him, no it couldn't be true…could it?

'Oh man, starfire is gonna freak' he said to himself as he raced towards the tower in his car. He parked his car in his garage then raced for the living room where raven was standing next to the counter, looking as if she had seen her father again. 'Ok, run this by me again' said cyborg. Raven looked a bit annoyed 'pay attention, slade just called and he said that we're wasting our time. I couldn't figure out where he was but I know this much that he was happy, I could sense it and that isn't good' she finished, avoiding his stare. 'Man, I should've been there to help…I should've known that slade was up to something. I should've stopped him when I had the chance' said cyborg 'look, it's not your fault' said raven, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. None of us knew that this would happen so stop blaming yourself'. Cyborg smiled 'thanks Rae' and she just smiled back in return. 'Man I couldn't find him anywhere' wailed beastboy as he entered the living room while stretching his hands behind his back 'any luck?' he asked his other two team mates 'nada' replied cyborg 'lets just hope that star can find something' he finished while staring at the blank computer screen, lost in his own thoughts. 'Friends, I believe I have found something' came Starfire's voice through the communicator 'please come to the docks immediately' she finished and than she turned it off just as cyborg was about to answer. 'Come on lets go' said Raven 'all right titans, move out' said cyborg, already excited, maybe they could end this nightmare.

starfire

She was very excited, hidden in the trees and peeking here and there. Robin would have been proud if he knew that _she_ had found something. She was hovering in the branches when heard a soft rustling behind her 'ok starfire, what were you babbling about earlier?' Raven asked in her monotone voice 'I believe I have found slade's hideout' she replied in her bubbly voice then she pointed towards the two androids who were guarding the doors. Raven nodded and contacted cyborg through her communicator; 'ok starfire, we just have to slip in somehow' she said while pocketing it and then started looking around, in searching for another entrance. 'Why can't we just blast in friend raven? I believe that slade's robots are easy to fight' she asked, while her hands started to glow 'no starfire, I bet he has security cameras all over the place and I think we should rather sneak in then barrage in' replied raven 'oh' said starfire and her hands stopped glowing. She was just so worried about Robin that she didn't care if she had to fight to get to him; she just wanted him to be safe 'there' Raven's voice interrupted her thoughts as she stared at the place where the demon girl was pointing to…a fire escape? 'But what about the cameras?' asked starfire as she flew behind raven 'we'll just have to take our chances' the Goth girl replied

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bunny raven: glad that's over but don't worry im not going to finish the story…yet**

**Amy: pokes erm…… bunny raven… uhh bunny raven…**

**Bunny raven: what?**

**Amy: you better turn around…… eyes wide**

**Bunny raven: what is it -- blinks and then stares**

**Slade: hello authors…**

**Amy and Bunny raven both back up into the wall**

**Bunny raven: w-what are you doing here?**

**Slade: oh don't worry im just here to ensure a formidable ending……laughs**

**Amy and Bunny raven: gulps eep**

**Currently frozen in fear,**

**Bunny raven**

**And hiding behind the chair,**

**Amy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bunny raven: hey readers...ulp… I can't talk right now cause im being held at gun-point**

**Slade: now now young lady if you keep typing, I assure you that I wont pull the triggerpoints gun at her forehead**

**Bunny raven: sweat drops all right already! Just point that thing somewhere else will you?**

**Slade: im just here to assure that you type correctly, according to my favour of course **

**Bunny raven: I stick to my notes eyes gun nervously**

**Slade: what was that?**

**Bunny raven: oh nothing…**

Chapter 5:

raven

She climbed down the fire-escape, hoping that no one would notice her. She and starfire hid behind some crates, none of them daring to breath. Raven just shut her eyes and tried to focus 'serenity, calmness' she chanted in her mind, trying to relax. Starfire mumbled something but raven was too preoccupied to care, lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm and her head turned sharply sideways, she looked up and saw… a slade bot? She looked again and saw starfire battling with three slade bots all together, her eyes glowing dangerously as she fought to free her hands. 'Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos' chanted raven fiercely, the robot was suddenly engulfed in black aura and smashed to bits. She rushed to help starfire when she was suddenly hit on the head with…… a sledge hammer? She blacked out and the last thing she saw was Starfire's green eyes widening in fear

starfire

She watched in horror as her dark friend collapsed in front of her. 'I must help raven' thought starfire desperately as she struggled against the robot's cold grasp. 'You should be smart enough by now that struggling is useless' said slade's cold voice from behind raven's unconscious form. Starfire froze in fear and looked up; slade was standing just a foot away from her, rubbing his wrist. 'I must say, im surprised that you showed up at all, seeing how less your leader was worth to you' he said in the same cold, cruel voice which made starfire angry… how dare he say that? Robin meant everything to her… 'What have you done with robin?' she asked, eyes narrowing in anger. Slade laughed, which sent a shiver down Starfire's spine… no wonder robin felt so helpless in the presence of this man…no…monster; that was the only title suitable for someone like him. 'take her to room C' slade ordered a robot, the robot picked raven up in it's arms and made its way down the corridor 'no…please don't' said starfire weakly, she couldn't let her friend go somewhere where who-knows-what could happen to her. 'Don't worry, you will be joining her soon enough' and with that, he just snapped his fingers, a couple of robots came and dragged starfire away and she could only moan in protest

cyborg

He was getting worried now that neither raven nor starfire had contacted him for the last half-hour. 'Dude where could they be?' asked beast boy, crouching next to cyborg, who was watching the robots carefully. 'Dunno BB' whispered cyborg 'hey, can you sneak past those robots? Maybe you can find out where slade is holding robin' he added. 'Dude, what if I get caught?' asked beast boy, his voice full of concern 'don't worry, I bet even slade cant spot a fly' replied cyborg with a grin, beast boy turned into a fly, buzzed around cyborg's head for a while and flew towards the door. 'Good luck BB' said cyborg, still in his hiding place 'I just hope robin is all right'

beast boy

He flew past the androids and into the corridor; there were doors on each side. Beast boy saw an eerie light coming from underneath one of the doors so he flew in, only to find a huge screen and standing in front of it was none other than slade, hands behind his back. Beast boy controlled the urge to kill that guy… first… he picked on one of his best friends, then he picks on terra… then he picks on one of his best friends…AGAIN! Suddenly, slade turned around and walked out of the room, he followed. Slade walked into a dark room, there was only a dark operating table, illuminated by a huge light on top. Beast boy's eyes widened in horror as he saw his leader, strapped and gagged to the table, masked eyes wide as he saw slade enter. 'awake I see' said slade in his creepy voice 'oh…I almost forgot… you friends came to say hello' taunted slade as he strode over to a table to fix something 'mmmpphhhff' said robin through his gag but slade chose to ignore it. 'Must you keep waking up every hour?' said slade in his soft voice ' I keep losing more sedatives this way' he added while picking up a vile containing light blue liquid and then examining it. He picked it up and started towards robin 'you look tired… why don't you sleep for a while?'

robin

He stared in fear as slade approached him, he didn't want to go back to sleep, it was too painful to sleep with your head full of worry. Slade was about to inject the needle into his arm when he was suddenly thrown to the opposite wall by a green rhino. Beast boy? But how cold that be? 'Dude, are you all right?' Asked beast boy, his voice full of concern as he untied him… yup, it was beast boy all right, there was no mistaking that green skin and robin couldn't be happier to see him… 'yeah, im fine beast boy, thanks' he replied, his voice was real hoarse and weak because of the sedatives slade had been using on him. Suddenly, slade lunged at both of them, robin quickly pushed beast boy out of the way but before he could jump aside himself, slade collided with full force which sent robin flying to the opposite wall. Stars erupted in front of his eyes as slade reached into his belt, pulled out a small black sphere and threw it into the ground. Robin could hear beast boy cough his lungs out, he himself was having a hard time to see let alone breath. He felt a hand grip around his waist and he was swept away in a heartbeat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bunny raven: whew! Another chapter finished**

**Amy: comes from underneath the chair is… is he gone?**

**Bunny raven: yea wipes forehead it aint easy getting rid of a maniac like him**

**Amy: good… cause I didn't want to go to such measures pulls out bo-staff**

**Bunny raven: hey is that robin's?**

**Amy: grins yea… I stole it when he was with slade**

**Robin: HEY!**

**Bunny raven looks worried when did you come out?**

**Robin: when _you_ decided to get me captured…… AGAIN!**

**Bunny raven: don't worry, it will get better now get back in**

**Robin: yea yea… sure and people call me obsessive pops back in**

**Bunny raven: yeesh… Amy! Put that thing away before my mom sees you!**

**Trying to grab the Bo staff,**

**Bunny raven**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bunny raven: hey fans! Wat up? Heres the next chapter…hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 6:

slade

grabbing the boy was one thing, but keeping hold of him was an entirely different deal. The boy struggled as if he

he was fighting in world war 2,he had almost lost grip on him. Pulling a piece of cloth dipped in chloroform from his belt, he pushed boy wonder's back into the brick wall and held the cloth against his mouth and nose. Robin was still struggling but after a few seconds, he stopped because no one could stay conscious through chloroform. He slung the boy wonder onto his shoulder and was about to take off but he was suddenly hit by a powerful blast which sent him flying into the wall…again. Ok,now, he was really angry; he looked up and saw the cybernetic teen, proudly holding up his right arm/cannon/thingy (correct me all right?). slade looked around, where was robin? He glanced to the left and saw the boy's unconscious form and made a dash for it, angrily, he could see the green changeling and the two alien girls racing towards him; this was really not the time. He injected a small vile containing a light green liquid into robin's arm and then fled. He would have to fetch his apprentice later but the liquid should do the trick… for now atleast

cyborg

he crouched beside the bed, adjusting the machine. Boy wonder was still unconscious but then again, it had only been an hour since he and the rest of the team had rescued him from that evil maniac… starfire had nearly cried her eyes out

'cyborg?' came a voice from above him, cyborg stood up and stared at the now conscious robin, who was grinning 'how the heck did I get here?' he asked. 'uh…well…slade was about to pick you up and go when I stopped him with my sonic cannon, anyway, he decided to run when he saw the others coming…mind ya… raven was looking _pretty_ angry'

he laughed 'I an imagine' he replied. 'DUDE! YOU LIVE!' yelled beastboy from the door and crushed him in a hug that cyborg thought only starfire possessed. 'Wondrous!' came her voice from the door and as soon as beastboy was done hugging, starfire crushed robin in her bone-breaking hugs, clearly forgetting her alien strength. I bet I could see robin's eyes popping behind his mask as he fought to breathe. 'good morning boy blunder, glad you're awake' said raven from behind him 'yea…I missed you too' he replied and raven only smiled in return

'dude, this calls for a movie night!' said beast boy. 'with lots of non cotton candy' added starfire and both of them raced out of the room with raven gliding behind them, muttering something about herbal tea…

cyborg was about to race after them too but he stopped halfway to the door and looked at robin 'you go ahead, ill catch up' he said with a reassuring smile 'all right…' said cyborg and he walked out, feeling somehow, content

robin

he watched cyborg walk out of the room and fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. He had a severe head ache and stars erupted before his eyes…what was wrong with him? Why did he feel so strange?

'c'mon dude, the movie is about to start' beastboy said from the door. As soon as he saw him, he had a sudden urge to rip his heart out…but why? Why would he attack one of his friends? But the urge was too great, so he walked towards the door, hands balled into fists and body tensed, ready to fight but luckily, beast boy disappeared from view.

Sighing, robin fell back on the bed. He couldn't go out there, who knows what he could do to the poor green changeling? Maybe it was a side-effect of one of those syringes slade had been giving him…well…whatever it was, robin hoped it would be over soon

starfire

'but why is friend robin not joining us in our couch potatoing?' asked starfire 'he says he has a minor head ache star' replied cyborg while munching on some popcorn but starfire was not satisfied, she flew over to robin's room and peeked inside. Robin was lying on the bed, his hands under his head and staring at the ceiling but as soon as he saw her, he sat up and eyed her dangerously

'friend robin, what is the matter? Is there anyway I can –oof!' she stumbled and stared at robin in shock. Had_ her_ robin just hit her?

Then robin took out his bo-staff and raised it over his head, ready to strike but his hands started to shake and he dropped it 's-starf-fire…help!' he managed to say before winding his fist into a punch again.

'what?' now starfire was really confused, not to mention worried. The others arrived just in time and managed to pin him to the ground 'get the sedative ready!' said raven, eyes glowing darkly as she fought to restrain her leader. Cyborg grabbed his arm as it shot towards his face and stung him with a needle, robin collapsed, still sweating

starfire hugged his limp form as the others started talking. 'cmon yall, we better discuss his else where' said cyborg and every one started filing out of the room

starfire stayed a little longer and then finally laid him on the bed. 'please be all right' she said before turning off the lights and then walking out, her mind still full of questions which she knew could not be answered

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**bunny raven: so guys…howd ya like it? Im still workin on some chapters…if my friend Amy would leave me in peace!**

**Amy: puts down the magazine you know that's not about to happen**

**Bunny raven: yeesh……kill me for wishing**

**Later,**

**Bunny raven**

**And the ever-irritating,**

**Amy: glares who are you calling irritating?**

**Bunny raven: grins you duh!**

**Amy**


	7. Chapter 7

Bunny raven: hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter…I was kind of occupied in a grown up thing……meddling adults….

Anyway Heres my next chapter…enjoy!

Chapter 7:

raven

They were sitting in the living room, discussing the bizarre incident that had just happened. Raven couldn't believe that robin had just attacked starfire; he wasn't the type to just start hitting his friends for no reason. There was something wrong and she could sense it

'So anyway yall I think we should keep him sedated' said cyborg. 'we cant' replied raven in her monotone voice 'why not?' asked beast boy 'its for his own good' raven glared 'because that's what slade used to do' she answered. Every body fell silent then 'ok……… then ill just run a bio scan on him, im sure slade did something' said cyborg after some time 'oh I donot understand, what is wrong with friend robin? Is he ill? Why did he attack me? I donot understand' said starfire, her voice full of worry and she was on he brink on tears.

'Hes going to be fine star hes just a bit tired' said cyborg while patting her shoulder. Starfire smiled and turned towards me 'he will be all right friend raven?' 'Yes starfire' I replied with a small grin

'Wondrous! I will make my special dishes to help him recover' she said and strode over to the kitchen; raven sighed then followed her to the kitchen to see if her tamaranian dish was edible or not

slade

He stood at the window, hands behind his back. He was smiling; the first part of his plan had already succeeded even though robin had stopped for that stupid little red-headed alien girl which had been boy wonder's major weakness for quite some time

The serum he had injected into robin's arm enabled it to release a substance into his nervous system, which sent a simple signal… a simple _desire _ to the brain to harm 'certain people' (this thing is too complicated to discuss but if really want to know, you can ask me later). Slade had been working on that serum for years and now all his hard work was going to pay off.

'Yes' said slade to himself as he watched the T-tower. He would finally get the perfect apprentice, the perfect son.

robin

He woke with a start, sweating as if he had just walked five miles. The night mare… it had looked so real, he had killed all his friends and submitted to slade. Robin shivered at the very thought… he hated it when he had such stupid night mares

'Robin? Friend robin are you awake?' came Starfire's sweet voice from out side his door and as much as he wanted to see her, he couldn't… he was afraid he was going to hurt starfire again 'may I come in?' she asked 'um…sorry star but I don't think you should come in right about now…maybe later?' he replied 'I understand' she said with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice and she turned to leave. He could hear her footsteps

'Starfire wait' said robin in desprecy, he had to apologize to her… 'Yes?' she said hopefully 'im…im sorry star…for what I did I don't know what came over me I…' 'it is ok friend robin, I know you are not well' she interrupted 'now please rest… I insist' she said and walked away, again robin heard the echo of her foot steps until the sound died away. Sighing, he flopped back on the bed

When will this stop? He wondered he wanted to see his friends so badly. He stood up and walked to the window, he just hoped that a certain 'bat' didn't find about this or he would be demoted to side kick again.

cyborg

He was busy studying something under a microscope. He had found some thing interesting… well at least he thought he had found something interesting, it kept disappearing and the signals it was giving off were really weak and really weird. That thing, whatever it was, was highly advanced or skillfully made because it was almost impossible to track it.

'Find anything yet?' asked raven from behind him 'yea…sorta' cyborg replied, eye still on the micro scope 'what do you mean sorta?' she asked in her monotone voice 'well…one second its there and the other second…its not there' 'uh huh…well keep searching' she replied and started fiddling with some machines 'yes ma'am' said cyborg but suddenly, his eyes widened

'Rae… you are not going to believe this' he said…eyes still pinned on the micro scope.

BM (thought I wouldn't bring him in didn't you?)

He was working on the computer in the bat cave, reviewing over the criminal files, hoping to find something important. He and the justice league were on a case. A criminal was murdering boys between the ages of 14-18 but the strange thing was that only boys with black hair and blue eyes were being murdered. That wasn't the only thing worrying batman though… he was worried for his own son who was living in jump city…he had been worried ever since he had left Gotham.

Richard…or rather, robin hadn't contacted him in days and every time he tried one of his friends answered, saying he wasn't home. 'Any luck?' asked sparks 'no' batman replied while closing his computer, sparks walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder 'I know you're worried bats' she said. She was a 16 year old with amazing powers of electricity, but the only thing is that she ended up electrocuting herself as well. _'Why did you do it?' batman asked 'I have nothing else to do…might as well help' the black haired girl had answered, while lying on the hospital bed. 'Have you ever heard of the teen titans?' green lantern had asked 'who hasent? Heard it's a tough team and their leader robin is impossible to beat…heard hes the best' batman had smiled at this but was unable to hide it from green lantern 'maybe you could join them…or titans east' said batman 'ill train you until then' _. Ever since then, sparks had patrolled the city with him, like a side kick but she could never replace robin. 'Yea bats, try contacting him again' said speedy, bobbing up besides him. Speedy had arrived ever since sparks came in, he was insisting that he needed training but batman knew that he was only there because he thinks sparks is hot

'I will…but right now I have work to do' batman replied and swept out of the room, leaving speedy and sparks in the room, obviously confused.

sparks

'Gee what caught his goat?' speedy said after batman departed the room 'well at least hes talking' she replied. 'So want to spar?' speedy asked, looking hopeful 'not now speedy, I have to go on patrol' she answered and ran a hand through her black hair. She wore a black colored costume, her mask was identical to robin's and she could've been robin's twin for all that mattered. A silver streak ran in the middle of her costume and she wore a cape which was also identical to robin's. 'All right than in that case, ill come with you' said speedy

'This is going to be a long night' sighed sparks as she walked out of the room, with speedy following behind

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bunny raven: hey yall! Im just here to clear up a few things

Im sorry alexandreu, I know I stole this 'sparks' character I made up, don't mind please : ( I couldn't think of anything else

I stole that part too…when bats is recalling the hospital incident but don't worry…I aint no thief and my story is going to be totally different from now on

For further details of the syringe part…ask me later

Bunny raven: once again… im sorry alexandreu…please don't mind because I love your stories

Still sorry (im new at fan fic)

Bunny raven


	8. Chapter 8

Bunny raven: heyas fans! Wats up? This is my new chapter…hope you like it

Oh…and thanx again A! you don't know how relieved I am…yknow?

Anyway the blue eyes and black hair thing… im thinking because robin has blue eyes and black hair so

Somebody is killing boys like him…it'll get better. And I think im confusing you with somebody else…

!...-- I have a hard time to remember things…sorry

Amy: uh…you can start typing now…

Bunny raven : im getting there!...

Chapter 8

raven

'what is it?' she asked with concern 'man…I never thought…' cyborg's voice trailed off as he stepped aside, allowing raven to see. Raven's eyes widened as she peered in through the micro scope… this was completely inhuman! Was this slade's doing? … certainly seemed sneaky enough

'no wonder robin's been acting so jumpy lately' said cyborg from behind her, his voice was full of concern. 'uh cyborg… I don't think that's the only reason' raven replied as sudden realization hit her

she looked at cyborg, he nodded and both of them rushed to robin's room, hoping that they weren't too late…

robin

he was crouched in front of the window, the pain in his head was unbearable and it was building up with every heart beat. His head was telling him to do something he would never do.

'come on do it' 'no' replied the tiny voice in his head 'your friends mean everything to you'. 'no they don't, they are completely useless…and you know it, you don't need them, heck, id say you would be better off joining slade'. 'no they're not!' yelled the tiny voice again 'they need you…and you need them' but the voice was fading now… fading away and the other voice, which sounded like a lot like slade's now was becoming louder

'yes…excellent' it said then robin blacked out and he knew that the old robin was gone and slade was here to stay.

cyborg

he and raven both raced towards robin's room, hoping that they weren't too late because that thing could drive him crazy…no wonder he had attacked starfire. He opened the door and found robin lying on the ground, there was some blood dribbling from his mouth and he looked like as if he had been fighting with someone 'stress' thought cyborg as he lifted his leader's limp form in his arms, but suddenly, robin started thrashing around 'oof ' said cyborg as robin's fist connected with his nose.

He backed away as robin slowly got up and approached him with a menacing look in his eyes. 'Azrath Metrion Zinthos' came raven's voice from the corner and robin was bound in black aura.

'whats wrong with him?' she asked but before cyborg could reply, robin took out some small bombs and threw them straight at raven's face! The bombs knocked her unconscious and she dropped to the floor, releasing her hold on him. Robin started towards me again 'look man I don't want any trouble' said cyborg while holding his hands up in defeat but only got a kick in return.

'hey guys, anyone up for…pizza?' said beast boy from the door, his eyes darted towards the unconscious raven and then to him and robin, who was all tensed up to battle 'dudes what just happened her—oww' robin had just sent him flying into the opposite wall. Cyborg took out a sedative…he didn't want to do this but what choice did he have?

He was about to inject the needle when robin suddenly spun around and sent a round-house kick to his chest, making him stumble. Robin was about to finish him off when he was suddenly engulfed in black aura and pinned to the wall. Raven sat up, rubbing her head and glaring at boy wonder, who was still struggling

'whats up with him?' asked beastboy while supporting a bloody nose 'it's the serum' raven replied 'we need to find the antidote………and fast' she finished with a grim expression on her face as she stared at robin

slade

'excellent' said slade to himself. He had watched everything, thanks to the computer bugs he had released into the tower's system 'my serum is working perfectly and my apprentice shall be joining me very soon' the loud thud of foot steps informed him of cinderblock's arrival

'did you do it?' slade asked in his soft, yet, strangely cold voice and cinderblock only grunted in return 'excellent' he said again, looks like fate was already on _his_ side

starfire

she was in the living room, reading a book about gardening when the main screen started flickering

'who could be calling at this time?' thought starfire as the screen turned on and she came face to face with the dark knight. 'where's robin? I need to speak with him' he asked, showing no emotion whatsoever. 'erm…' she had to think of something…fast 'he is currently unavailable may I take a message?' she said, hoping her plan would work 'I don't think so' he replied, eyes narrowing behind his mask.

'now what do I do?' thought starfire frantically as her eyes swept the room, hoping that something could come to her 'he is out finding a criminal…he will return shortly' she said confidently 'then why aren't you with them?' he asked 'because I was told to guard the tower' she said, her voice showing no hint of a lie 'sure... when will he be back?' he asked 'probably in an hour' she answered

'some how I don't believe you' said batman, father mode had kicked in and he wasn't satisfied with her answer 'im coming in one hour… tell him to be ready' he finished and the screen turned black, starfire sighed 'what do I do now?' she wondered out loud

'perhaps the others can help, I doubt that it will take batman at least an hour to get here' she said to herself and went to find the others…obviously she didn't know how wrong she was

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

bunny raven : at least this chapter is finished

Amy: I finished mine a week ago

Bunny raven: ahun…sure … rolls eyes…

Amy: ha ha……so funny… --

Later fans…thanks to all my reviewers…keep reviewing!

Bunny raven

…………..and……………..Amy


	9. Chapter 9

Bunny raven: hey yall!...im sorry that this chapter is late … I was studying like a good little girl…yeesh anyway, enjoy!

Ps- oh and im sorry dark magician of chaos…I didn't mean to make you mad its just that…im new here and I don't have a

Cure for my big mouth --

Chapter 9:

BM

He jumped in his jet. This was the last straw…first, robin had not contacted him in days and now…he had an undesirable feeling that he was in trouble, he just had to go there.

'Im coming with you' came spark's voice from the door 'me too' said speedy from behind her. Batman just nodded…better than arguing at least he thought as sparks sat next to him and speedy jumped in the back seat 'so…how fast can you fly this thing?' he asked. Batman grinned and said 'as fast as you can throw' 'what-' but speedy was interrupted by the sudden roar of engines as the jet flew forward, gaining speed with every second

'I don't like this' sparks muttered from next to him true, it was her first time in the bat-jet and she may not like it…but then again…who cares? He just cared about reaching jump city as soon as possible

beastboy

'Whew…glad that's over' said beastboy as cyborg laid their unconscious leader on the bed. Raven had just sedated him but beast boy couldn't stop wondering why he had attacked them

'uh…I think you should get cleaned up now bb' said cyborg as he stared at beast boy's broken nose 'yea' beastboy replied, still lost in his own thoughts. Raven rubbed her head and walked out of the room muttering something about meditation 'friends what has happened here?' asked starfire, she had just stepped in and was looking horrified at the mess, table turned upside-down, papers everywhere, the left wall had a huge dent in it and beast boy with a bloody nose. 'Ill explain to you in the living room star' said cyborg, while avoiding her eyes 'but why? Why not over here and why does friend robin look like as if he has been beaten up?' she asked.

'Something happened…I just don't know what star now please come on, robin needs to rest' said cyborg as he led a confused starfire outside. I was about to follow but stopped, taking one last look at our fallen leader and walked out of the room, hoping that this was a nightmare

starfire

She nodded, trying to take in everything cyborg told her but failed to do so. She didn't understand…why was robin attacking everybody? Did slade do something? And why was she asking these questions? But her thoughts were interrupted by a soft 'thump' on the roof. Cyborg looked confused 'now who could that be?' asked cyborg as he made his way towards the roof with starfire and raven flying behind him, beast boy was in the bathroom.

Starfire heard cyborg gasp as she flew forward to see a magnificent black jet and a very annoyed batman coming out of it, followed by speedy and a new girl she did not recognize

'Where did you get your pilot's license?' asked speedy as he helped sparks out 'who said I had one' batman replied with a smirk as turned around to talk to cyborg, who was still awed to see the dark knight 'wheres robin?' batman asked, not bothering to introduce himself 'hes um..um.. resting' replied cyborg confidently 'take me to him' batman ordered, not removing his eyes from the robotic teen who shook under his gaze 'um…please sir if you would follow us down stairs, we might take you to see him' said starfire in a small voice. Batman turned his gaze towards her and she felt as if someone was peering into her very soul (I know im exaggerating…that's the whole point) 'all right' he said, his voice showing no emotion whatsoever.

'that's the last time I ride in a jet with him' said the black-costumed girl as cyborg and raven led batman inside 'I don't think ive introduced myself, im sparks' she said brightly, while turning towards starfire. Starfire just smiled in return 'welcome friend sparks; I will prepare the tamaranian dish for your arrival' and than hugged her 'come, we must not keep the others waiting' she added and led both speedy and sparks downstairs…at least she had made a new friend

raven

She was seated across batman, who was still eying her. She felt really creepy under that man's stare 'so…how has he been for the last few days?' he asked, finally breaking the silence 'hes been fine, just a few bad guys giving trouble but other than that…hes ok' she answered, hoping that the man wouldn't catch on to her but unfortunately, he did 'you're lying' he answered, masked eyes narrowing 'I knew he wouldn't be able to handle this…that's it, im taking him back to gotham' he added 'no' said raven 'you cant take him back, he loves it here and if you truly wanted his happiness, you would trust him' she added, eyes white with anger. Who does this guy think he is? His dad or something?

Cyborg came in just in time to see both of them standing at opposite sides, glaring at each other 'I think this is a bad time…' said cyborg 'no, show me where robin is' batman interrupted, not taking his eyes off the dark girl 'ok……follow me' said cyborg as he led the way to robin's room, leaving raven to deal with her anger alone in the living room

BM

he followed the cybernetic teen but his thoughts still wandered over to what the Goth girl had said _if you truly want his happiness, you would trust him _the words kept coming back…didn't he trust his own son? Of course he did, he just felt so…insecure abut it sometimes, about his son leading a team in a different city and with bad guys even the justice league found hard to cope with…at least robin contacted him from time to time.

'That's his room' said cyborg as he pointed to a steel door with robin's name embezzled in it 'all right… I need to speak to him…alone' he said, while looking straight ahead 'ok' said cyborg, the hint of disappointment was clear in his voice but batman needed to speak to Richard…not robin. The cybernetic teen turned to leave but stopped 'batman?' 'Yes?' 'Don't take him away, he loves it here and hes like a brother to me' and with that, he walked down the corridor. Batman just stared at his back 'kids' he muttered as he slid the door open.

Robin was lying there, looking battered _Alfred would have a cow if he saw him right now _thought batman as he grabbed a chair to sit next to the bed. He stared down at his unconscious son…that kid never failed to drive him crazy in the past but suddenly, he felt a new emotion rising in him… an emotion he never thought he'd feel…he felt as if something was tearing his son away from him. More importantly however, he feared for his son's safety, more of a reason to take him back to Gotham.

Batman was till lost in his thoughts until suddenly……an arm shot up grasped his hand tightly batman, startled, looked down to fine his son staring straight at him 'batman…help…I' he managed to stutter before hatred filled his eyes and he gave batman the same, cold look 'robin, what?' batman managed to ask before robin advanced

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bunny raven: readers, I have to ask you guys a favour

Bunny raven: you have to help me……pleading look……… my sister is trying to pry me away from my beloved computer! I need an excuse…a good one so I can

convince my parents and … oh… by the way… do you know any hotel in Hawaii without any pineapples!... -- don't ask

Bunny raven: other than that, ill submit my next chapter earlier all right? And I promise…this is going to be a story worth reading!

Currently having a tug-of-war with her sister,

Bunny raven


	10. Chapter 10

Bunny raven: heyas fans…Wats up? My tenth chapter, as promised that I would be coming soon……I got the idea for this one when I was sleeping (weird eh?)

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 10

Robin lunged at batman, who was too surprised to do anything and fell to the floor. 'Richa-robin what are you doing?' asked batman as robin drew back his fist, and punched batman with all his strength, aiming at his face but batman blocked it. Robin kept playing offensive and batman played defensive I cant keep this up for long thought batman as robin threw another punch at his face but he didn't want to hurt Richard . robin took out his bo-staff and twirled it around, masked eyes narrowing as he eyed the dark knight 'what am I doing?' thought robin as he held the bo-staff in his hand 'I cant hurt my own father' but the staff came crashing at his head and he caught it, throwing it aside 'talk to me Richard' said batman as he dodged another vicious blow.

………………………………………………………

'I think its going well don't you?' said beastboy, he had his ear cupped to the door with cyborg next to him 'I don't think we should be eavesdropping like this BB' said cyborg, his eyes sweeping the corridor 'come on…its not eavesdropping……I mean robin wouldn't hide anything from us so……' his voice trailed off as they both heard batman's voice 'talk to me Richard'

………………………………………………………

Batman had pinned robin against the wall 'whats wrong with you?' he asked, robin was still thrashing around. Robin then kicked batman in the stomach and he stumbled, then he took out two bird-a-rangs and aimed at batman's face as he slowly got up 'what are you doing Richard?' asked batman and for the first time, robin saw the hint of emotion in the man's voice 'I don't know anymore' robin answered as he dropped the bird-a-rangs, 'what had he been doing? He had attacked his teammates and his mentor…he knew he was like slade but surely they weren't that much alike……were they? Batman walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder 'talk to me Richard, I can help you' 'i-arrgh' robin was interrupted by the searing pain in his head. He dropped to the floor on his knees and held his head in his hands as stars erupted before his eyes and then, he blacked out.

Batman picked robin up in his arms and walked out of the door, his mind was made up, he was going to take him back to gotham weather he liked it or not.

speedy

He sat on the couch in the titan's living room. He was feeling a bit sick at the moment because he had eaten some of Starfire's glor-whatever, he just couldn't deny that pretty face even though beastboy and cyborg had warned him. 'So, why aren't you at titans east tower?' cyborg asked him 'I…uh wanted to train with batman…' speedy answered mindlessly as he kept staring at the three girls seated on the chairs, a bored raven and two excited chatterballs, one red-head and a brunette. 'Uh huh…sure' said cyborg sarcastically, 'I don't think so' he added with a mischievous grin. Speedy turned red just as batman entered the room, holding the limp robin in his arms

'lets go' he said tonelessly sparks immediately got up, but speedy was too awed to get up… had robin given batman that much trouble that he had to knock him out? He thought as he felt spark's hand on his shoulder 'come on, trust me, you don't want to keep bats waiting' she said as he got up and followed batman but the door was blocked by four angry titans.

'Please sir, do not take him away' said starfire, usual sparkling green eyes watery. 'Dude…you can't just take someone away, that's a crime' said beastboy 'come on man, he loves it here' said cyborg, raven said nothing but her glowing white eyes were saying the same message: don't you dare take him away! 'It's not against the law, im his legal guardian and I have every right to take him away' he said in a clear voice 'now let me through' he added, his eyes narrowing in a way that made the titans shudder 'but…' 'You can't…' 'its so unfair…' said all of them at once, neither moving an inch 'look' said sparks stepping in front of batman 'we're just going to take him for a vacation…he needs to calm down and anyway, you guys said so your self…he is stressed' that calmed them down a bit 'neither of you would be helping him if you just refuse for his better treatment' she added, while looking at starfire 'if you really cared about him, you would let him come with us' she said. 'all right but at least let one of us go with him' said cyborg as raven's eyes turned normal 'I think starfire should go' she said in her monotone voice 'don't you think she'll get noticed?' asked cyborg 'what if slade spots her…you know how he could use her for blackmail' 'good point' raven replied.

'I can't go because someone has to lead the team…how about you, raven?' 'Erm…no thanks' she said 'how about beastboy?' speedy piped up. All eyes turned towards him 'what? It was just a thought' speedy said as he stared at his shoes 'a brilliant thought' sparks added, as all of them eyed beastboy as he flushed pink

'All right but hurry up, we're wasting time' said batman, who had been clearly annoyed about standing here. 'Oh yeah! I get to fly in the bat-jet' yelled beastboy happily as he followed batman and sparks to the roof 'don't be too happy about it' speedy smiled 'why not? This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity' said beastboy, while walking onto the roof. Speedy welcomed the fresh, cool sea breeze. 'please wait' all of them turned around, including batman to see starfire, eyes glassy as she flew up to batman and stared at the limp robin's face 'I wish to apologize of my rude behavior, clearly you were just thinking for the betterment of his health' she said. Batman nodded and without warning, starfire hugged the limp robin and flew downstairs before speedy could blink. Batman looked surprised but recovered from it quickly and set robin on the front seat, strapping him down. 'Come on, I don't have all night' he growled to the others as they quickly assembled themselves in. the jets roared to life and took off.

Speedy could feel Starfire's pudding of welcome churning in his stomach. He groaned and reached for a paper bag, he would never fall for pretty faces again.

slade

He thumped his fist on the keyboard angrily this was not supposed to happen! He thought angrily as a few keys started to frizzle. Batman had spoiled his plans…again! First, he shoots several bullets in his chest and now, he takes his apprentice away. This had gone far enough.

Slade snapped his fingers and a couple of androids showed up, ready to take any command. 'Pack up' slade growled, luckily, he had a back-up plan and he was going to ignore this……minor misadjustment (correct me if im wrong, my grammar stinks) and he was going to get his apprentice no matter what. Suddenly, the screen flickered on and a man wearing a purple suit with a huge smile plastered on his face showed up 'ahh… joker, so nice of you to call' said slade in his soft voice 'I was…interested in the offer' the madman answered 'good, because they're heading for gotham as we speak' said slade 'finally, I can get my hands on that overgrown bat and you want birdbrain right?' he asked 'I believe so' slade replied 'fine, _partner_' the joker said, with the huge, horrible smile still plastered on his face ' I never knew there was someone crazier than me out there' he laughed and the screen turned black.

At least the result will be worth the trouble teaming up with this crazy lunatic thought slade as he walked out of the room. 'Soon, my little bird, you will be trapped in your cage once more' said slade to himself with a sinister smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bunny raven: hey fans! How do you like this chapter… the real reason I made beastboy go with him was because:

hes a doofus, we all know that : ) but I like him that way, reminds me of me

my sister wants me to add a touch of beastboy in this story…well more than a touch anyway

Where robin goes, starfire goes too so why not change it ;)

Bunny raven: hope you enjoyed it and pls review! And tell me my mistakes…I need to brush up on my English skills

…door creaks open…

Bunny raven: …scared… whose there?

Evil bunny raven: im you, you idiot and im going to be writing this story from now on

Bunny raven: oh yeah? You'll have to go through me first

Evil bunny raven: …sighs… if I must … pounces…

Bunny raven: yah! … jumps aside and dodges the first punch…… later guys…ow! Hey that's my chair!

Bust fighting my evil – ow- self,

Bunny raven


	11. Chapter 11

Evil bunny raven: hey guys, Im here to make this story more interesting cause I just know that my goodie self made it a little more goodie-goodiesh… anyway I grabbed a chair and knocked her out, shes lying on the bed as we speak…glances over to the bed… I knew my other self was a wimp

Chapter 11:

Starfire gazed out the window…the bat-jet was long gone but the stars reminded her of the time when both she and robin were in the circus and robin had shown her the fireworks. 'Oh Robin, what is wrong with you?' said starfire out loud. Suddenly, hate boiled inside her _slade_ he was the cause of all this. Slade had caused him all this suffering and he had killed one of her friends! Now she wanted to hurt the man…hurt him as much as he had hurt her by hurting robin. Starfire turned to leave but stopped to have one last look at the stars… would robin ever return to her now?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'You shocked me on purpose'

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

Batman was getting irritated. He had the urge to reach back there and slap someone, speedy and sparks seemed to be fighting…again suddenly, he heard a crackling noise followed by speedy's wail of despair 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!' beastboy laughed 'dunno dude…but that look kinda suits you' he said with a snicker. 'Serves you right' said sparks confidently 'you know that I don't have full control over my powers yet' she added. Batman sighed; to think robin wasn't enough trouble… he smiled, recalling the incident when he had caught robin stealing one of the tires of the bat-mobile but after that…incident, things had never been the same. Robin twitched slightly in the seat next to him, as if he was fighting somebody…and loosing terribly batman sighed once more as he brought the bat-jet towards the landing place(I dunno……I aint a batman fan) this was going to take some time.

raven

'Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos' chanted raven in attempt to ease her mind but to no avail…she still felt as if she had betrayed her leader but this was for the good of his health……right? 'Cinderblock just stole the thermo blaster' said cyborg from the door 'we gotta stop him…are you coming or what?' he asked, raven glided up to him and said 'I don't think that's the only problem cyborg' she said as the alarms started ringing.

'This is gonna be a long night' he said with a yawn 'and I have to recharge my batteries' he added while checking his arm. 'Friends, we must hurry and stop the criminals' said starfire from the door 'shes right' said raven 'just because robin and beastboy aren't here doesn't mean that we give up' she added while motioning towards the door.

'All right' said cyborg with a smile 'titans…go!' he added and starfire clapped her hands together…this was gonna be a long night………

Robin

He felt weightless as he floated in nothingness…there was nothing he could do. He felt completely useless, he had given in to that voice in his head and now, he had no control over his body. I have to fight back…I cant just let it control me he thought as he stared ahead and a small bubble of hope appeared inside his chest…he had to fight this unfamiliar urge, stop it from hurting his friends

Suddenly, color burst from where he standing or rather…floating and he opened his eyes, only to find them shrouded by darkness. His hands moved up to remove the cloth but they were bound too. Fear rose inside him, ha slade captured him? What was going on? The last thing he remembered was fighting batman and speaking of batman……where was he anyway? Did slade do something to him? Why was he asking so many questions?

'I think hes waking up' came a voice from above him. Robin frowned…if this was a joke, he was certainly not amused

'Dude, you didn't have to strap him to the bed like that' beastboy? Where was he? How did he get here? Was he all right? Thought robin as another voice spoke up. 'It's for his own good, for all we might know, he might start thrashing around' batman? How did he get here? What was happening? And why couldn't he talk?

'We should leave him alone right now' came another voice he did not recognize … what was happening?

Robin heard them leave and as much as he wanted to tell them to stay, he couldn't because his voice had abandoned him. He sighed, every body had left and now the room was quite……quite enough to hear someone come in from the window.

'Hello robin…so nice to see you again' said a cold voice. Robin shivered, he had heard that voice…how he hated it… no…anyone but him thought robin as slade walked over to his bed and sat on one side.

' your _friends_ have practically handed you to me' said slade, putting emphasis on the word 'friends' as he loomed closer to robin's face, he could sense his breath.

'and what about batman?... working all your life to impress him but he never noticed you…I, on the other hand, did' he added in his cruel voice and robin couldn't help but feel ashamed as realization hit him and suddenly vanished…no…this was one of slade's tricks…he wasn't going to fall for them. 'you—you-r wron-g slade-e' he managed to stutter 'my my, aren't we feeling brave today' said slade with a hint of irritation in his voice 'but unfortunately we will train another day, now, I must leave' and with that, he jumped out the window as another head-ache seared in his head, only that this one was a lot worse than before's

BM

He sat in the living room, along with other members of the justice league. Green lantern was talking about something but batman was too occupied to care…his thoughts kept wandering over to robin…he knew he shouldn't have allowed him to leave Gotham but Richard was……convincing at that time. 'I could read his mind to detect something……anything' said the green Martian (j'hon right?) 'That could be worth a try' wonder woman added, while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

'All right, ill go check on him' said batman as he stood up to leave 'ill come with you' said wonder woman, also standing up. Batman nodded and both of them walked to robin's room

Batman opened the door; robin was as still as ever. Wonder woman got her lasso out…just in case. He removed the blind from his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead, he was burning up 'is he going to be all right?' wonder woman asked from behind him 'I think so' batman replied as he untied robin from the bed…but suddenly, he started thrashing about… wonder woman raised her lasso, ready to tie him up but batman stopped her 'no' he said plainly and she stared at the thrashing youth. Batman pinned him to the ground and said 'talk to me Richard' and at those words, robin calmed down and lied perfectly still.

His eyes opened behind his mask and he lunged at batman, but wonder woman was ready, she tied him up and laid him on the bed gently. 'Batman I think we should try a sedative on him…maybe it can help calm him down' she said. Batman didn't want to…but it was for his own good …………wasn't it? 'Ok I guess' and he reluctantly watched as wonder woman gave robin a sedative and practically dragged him out of the room.

'I know you're worried but he needs rest' she said reassuringly. Batman nodded, he could hear beastboy and speedy arguing over hair gel……life seemed so unfair at times doesn't it?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Evil bunny raven: don't worry, ill submit my other chapter soon enough

Bunny raven quietly sneaks behind her and punches her 'nightie night'

Evil bunny raven: owwwww………………………faints…………………………

Bunny raven: stupid counterparts……………anyway, hey guys! Whats up? I couldn't log on the laptop because my cousins and I were doing a little comedy skit…by the way, do you guys know any good horror movie characters? Im playing Samara (ring 2) my younger cousin is playing the grunch and my sister is exorcist……were hoping to get some kind of a treat…Amy is going to be Buffy the vampire slayer……: )

Anyway im sorry for the late entry readers so please accept my apology,

Bunny raven

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha (Samara)


	12. Chapter 12

bunny raven: hey guys! sorry about the late entry but the laptop got infected with a virus and i had to wait until they got the net working on this stupid comp...

anyway, enjoy!

chapter 12:

sparks watched as the two boys fought over the thin tube of hair gel

'dude let go! i have a major hair crises over here!' yelled beastboy

'uh...hello? i need to fix the mess sparks made of my hair in the jet' speedy yelled back

she yawned as beastboy and speedy started a small tug-of-war. she aimed a bolt at it and blasted it, making it explode and splatter gooey hairgel everywhere...speedy and beastboy were looking ready to kill meanwhile, sparks was laughing her head off...both of them looked so darn funny!

'why the heck did you do that?' beastboy hollered at her 'now im looking at two weeks of bad hair days!' he grumbled while snatching a towel from speedy who was busy wiping his face clean. sparks was going to reply but was interrupted as batman swooped in, 'we have trouble downtown' he said 'everyone has gone nuts...sorta anyway, hurry up and come on...we dont have much time' he turned around but the exit was blocked by speedy and beastboy with hopeful sparks in thier eyes 'can we come too?' 'no' he answered flatly 'why not?' speedy asked 'because i dont think your in the condition to go anywhere...besides...i need you to keep a watch on robin' he added with a hint of concern in his voice. speedy was a bit amazed at that...he thought that the man was born without emotions...he hardly showed any.

'we'll be back soon allright?' sparks said from behind him and both of them went away, leaving a muttering beastboy and a still-a-bit-astonished speedy

BM

he and sparks arrived at the scene...it was hectic, a few buildings was on fire and the people's screams filled the air as sirens echoed everywhere. batman could see the dark silloute of the joker through the dark smoke...he was standing on the tallest building...obviously laughing his head off at the moment.

'you go calm the people down' he ordered sparks, who nodded and was gone in a wink of an eye. batman pulled out his grappling hook and fired it on the roof of the building...determined to stop whatever the joker was planning. he landed gracefully at the top and was about to attack the joker from behind when he suddenly turned around with a huge,horrible grin plastered on his face 'ah bats...so nice to see you again' he said 'looks like we'll have to get you a more secure room at arkham' batman replied, while picking up his battle stance 'oh that place cant hold me... i doubt it will be able to hold old birdbrain...heard hes gone bonkers' the joker replied, not moving from his place

batman stumbled at thoses words...no...how could he possibly know? and nobody knew that robin was in a... confused state...besides...his son wasent mad...was he? no this was another one of jokers tricks. batman was too occupied in his thoughts that he didnt notice joker pull out a jumpcord 'i'll see you later bats...you'll be seeing me and ...a certain freind pretty soon oh and say hi to birdbrain for me' and with that, he jumped off the building, leaving batman to stare at the empty space.

starfire

she was sitting on the couch while cyborg and raven argued about something...she wasent sure what exactly

'i already told you that you are not supposed to enter-'

'c'mon rae i said im sorry...i thought you were in tr-'

'puhlease cyborg...if i was in trouble do you think i need sav-'

'i said im sorry! besides youve-'

'ENOUGH!'

cyborg and raven both looked at starfire who had stood up and was now glaring at them angrily. 'freinds must you argue so much? ever since freinds beastboy and robin left you have been arguing' tears replaced anger now 'i wish they were here...i wish robin was here then this would not happen' she finished and dropped to the couch. raven and cyborg joined her after a few seconds 'we're sorry starfire' cyborg said 'i know how depressed you feel...i miss them too' 'i cant beleive im saying this..but... im starting to miss beastboy's lame attempts to make me laugh and robin's leadership attitude' raven said from next to her

starfire smiled her freinds had finally stopped arguing ... and they were really sharing 'i apologize for my earlier outburst freinds...its just that... i miss tthem...espiecally robin...i just hope hes allright' 'he is fine star...dont worry' cyborg assured her, while placing his hand on her shoulder 'and if it makes you feel better...ill taste the glor-whatever you prepared for dinner tonight' starfire's face broke into a grin 'why thankyou freind cyborg, i shall fetch some for all of us' and she flew into the kitchen, a bit happy now that her freinds had stopped arguing.she took a bag of nuts from the cabinet to make glorbesh taste even better...oh and ofcourse...her super secret ingredient she thought as she reached in the fridge and pulled out what looked like grass...this was going to be the best dish of glorbesh ever.

bunny raven: hey guys! hope you liked this chapter...and once again, im really sorry! i wasent able to submit my chapters in time and i feel really guilty that i kept you waiting : ( im so sorry! please accept my apology

Amy: yeesh what with you these days? you never apologize! well...i had to make you apologize to me : )

Mia: --' now i know why you two fight so much

bunny raven: how'd you guess? ... oh i forgot... guys, meet my good freind Mia! shes the referee when me and amy fight

Mia: hi! ... im usually the one who steps between her and Amy when they fight... and i get half of the blows

Amy: hey who told you to block the way? anyway bunny is wimp...she can hardly hit me...she keeps blocking

bunny raven: well you know as they say, defence is better than offence

Amy: yea yea...wimp

later guys,

bunny raven

bunny raven: hey wait a minute...im no wimp!


	13. Chapter 13

bunny raven: hey guys sup? guess what! im writing another story...this one is how the titans met!... thats why i had to visit the batman website --' and wake up at early in the morning to watch the series...just one question: robins real name is richard or dick?... i go with richard but i need your advice on it... anyway, enjoy!...oh and how does anyone know how i can find out about raven? cause i need to know her origins

chapter 13

robin

he was strapped and gagged to the bed but that was'nt what was troubling him, he was starting to think that he had gone mad but... it didnt feel like the answer because he was right inside his mind...his body was just not obeying him anymore...than what was it obeying?

his thoughts were interrupted by the noise of a window opening. he blinked and saw slade stepping in 'how nice to see you again' he said, the single eye making it impossible to break eye contact with him 'so...this is the result now isint it? they practically handed you to me...shows just how much they care about you anyway' he added, sitting on the bed next to him 'they really think youve gone mad' robin felt ready to rip the man apart...why did he have to make his life miserable?

slade sighed 'i can take you right now but im an honorable man' he said while removing the straps 'ill let you decide' robin sat up and eyed the man. was he nuts? he was passing out an oppratunity to get him? usually slade tricked and cheated but now...what was going on?...this was probably a trick...whatever it was, it was working because felt his body twitching to get up and walk towards him...even though he had no idea what was happening...slade had done this he realized as he looked up...he could feel the man smiling behind his mask.

suddenly, the door opened and beastboy stepped in, sipping a soda but dropped it as soon as he saw slade 'dude...hey speedy! get in here! its slade hes here t-oww!' beastboy was thrown to the wall by a roundhouse kick delivered by slade 'minor interfearence' he muttered as speedy arrived at the scene 'what is it..beastboy?' his eyes darted to the partially unconconcious beastboy on the floor and slade, who was crackling his knuckles menecangly.

speedy quickly took out an arrow and aimed it at slade but got a punch from robin. speedy stumbled but managed to stop himself from falling backwards 'what?' he stammered as robin wound up his fist again 'speedy watch out!' he managed to say after throwing a punch at his face...speedy quickly dodged it 'robin what are you doing?' he yelled 'i cant control it' he said as he kicked him in the stomach and speedy doubled up in pain. he could hear slade laughing...he was so done for

'good...now finish him off robin' slade said from the corner. robin was about to put speedy out of his misery when he looked up...the masked eyes werent betrayel...they were questioning what was he doing? 'do i need to repeat myself?' slade said again, this time with a hint of annoyence in his voice but robin didnt hear him...the voice in his head was shouting him to attack but the other voice, which had come back now was screaming at him to stop 'robin... i think i need to teach you some manners about obeying your master' said slade, angry now that robin was not abeying him and before robin could react, slade threw a bomb to the ground and smoke rose everywhere. robin could hear speedy coughing...he was having a hard time to breath as well...but that didnt stop slade from grabbing him and jumping out the window...and there was nothing he could do about it...his body just ignored his commands

cyborg

he felt like throwing up. he had just forced a bowl of God-only-knows-what starfire made down his throat. raven was sitiing next to him on the couch reading a book...her eyes were still as emotional as usual and cyborg wondered how she was feeling right now...couldnt hurt to guess...could it?

'freind cyborg, would you like some more glorbesh?' starfire asked from the counter, mixing a bowl of what looked like mud and grass...'no thanks star, im full' he answered, trying to keep his face straight. suddenly, the alarms started flashing and raven looked up from her book 'now what is it?' she asked as cyborg checked his wrist 'theres a robbery downtown...its mumbo' he answeres flatly 'this looks serious so i think we better hurry' and all of them hurried towards the city...raven in her soul self and starfire carried cyborg.

they arrived at the jewelery store and were met by the familiar voice, 'mumbo jumbo!' 'titans, move out and take him by surprise' ordered cyborg in his best leader-like voice. raven flew above the door and starfire moved to the right side...cyborg hid behind a bush and twenty seconds later, mumbo burst out of the store, holding two bags of jewelery.

'titans go!' cyborg yelled and starfire sttacked him with her starbolts while raven grabbed the two bags with her black aura. cyborg attacked with his sonic cannon before mumbo could say anything. the police arrived soon after and arrested mumbo while raven answered some questions the media threw at them

'that was pretty quick how'd you-'

'can you tell us mor-'

'our viewers would like to know-'

'we would like to know why the other two titans are missing in action'

this question took raven by surprise..even cyborg was taken off guard,meanwhile,starfire's usual smile vanished. finally, raven answered 'none of your business' and teleported all of them back to the tower...which somehow looked more gloomier than usual.

'im going to my room' raven said flatly and glided off, leaving starfire and cyborg in the living room. 'so...watcha wanna do?' asked cyborg, trying to spark up a conversation 'i donot know' she answered 'hey i know...you can help me with my car' he said warmly. starfire looked up, smiling softly 'i would be glad to help you with you motor vehichle' she answered as both of them made their way to the garage.

cyborg opened the door and the first thing that met thier gaze was robin's R-cycle...a fimiliar flow of sadness washed through him...it was gonna be hard not to miss them...life was really unfair

Mia: hey guys! im filling in for bunny raven at the moment --' it appears that she and Amy are fighting...again...ouch! Amy just recieved a knife kick from bunny!... guess she made her pretty mad

Amy: wimp!

bunny raven: not!

Amy: wimp!

bunny raven: NOT!

Amy: ulp...O.O' ok bunny lets not be hasty...

bunny raven: ...evil grin... oh you dont know the meaning of the word

later!

bunny raven

and sighing,

Mia


	14. Chapter 14

bunny raven: hey guys! hows life? heres my next chapter

Mia: you mean my next chapter

bunny raven: oh yea...she helped me write this one

chapter 14

beastboy opened his eyes just as the smoke was starting to drift away. he heard speedy moan in the corner and quickly got up to help him...he was in pretty bad shape.

'dude are you allright?' he asked as he helped speedy up.'il-l be fine' speedy replied 'go and stop slade...hes got robin' he finished and sat up against the wall 'but dude-' 'go!' beastboy nodded, morphed into an hawk and flew through the window, determined to cause slade as much pain as he could.

slade

he made his way in the forest, it was much easier now that boy wonder didnt struggle much. 'let me go!' he yelled but slade just ignored him, a few minutes later he felt boy wonder kick against him and he pushed him on a tree 'you are becoming quite troublesome you know' he said as the masked eyes glared back at him in return 'let me go' he repeated. slade laughed 'my dear boy, if you want to go, you can just walk away but it seems as if you dont want to' robin seemed defeated but his masked eyes never spoke the message. slade slung him over his shoulder and was going to race off when he saw a green hawk circling him in the sky.

slade frowned behind his mask...why was that kid interfearing with his plans? he knew that robin had attacked him, it clearly showed that he hated him but than why was the green changeling trying to save him? no matter, slade was going to get rid of him once and for all. he tied robin to a tree and then climbed up, waiting for the hawk to land. the green hawk circled in the air once more before landing

'dude are you allright?' he asked with concern as he untied his leader 'beastboy get out of here' robin replied 'its a-' but before he could continue, slade pounced on the startled teenanger, pinning him to the ground 'you wont interfear with my plans again' he hissed as beastboy struggled under him. slade increased the pressure but before he could break the boy's bones, he was thrown aside by a powerful sidekick. he stumbled and saw robin helping beastboy up...wait a minute...helping? he wasent supposed to help! beastboy sat against a big rock and robin wound up his fist to punch slade but luckily, slade had a back-up plan. he quickly took out a remote from his wrist and pushed the button, robin clutched his head and dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. the remote control sent an electric repulse to the serum slade had injected in him...and the serum released its own electric waves, which were as strong as 150 wolts. slade smiled and approached his apprentice but was interrupted by a huge roar...beastboy had changed into a tiger and was now standing between him and robin, ready to defend his leader. slade sighed and took out his bo-staff...this was going to take a while.

speedy

his communicator beeped at his side, he quickly took it out and was met by cyborg's face 'hey man, whats up?' he said brightly 'hey listen, can you tell me how robin is? i tried contacting beastboy but all i get is static...i have to convince starfire that hes allright...i need to convince myself too' speedy blinked..then the thought hit him...beastboy! he had to help him...what if he was in trouble?...he had to contact batman too...he would kill him if he didnt

'listen cyborg,ill contact you later allright?...i have to talk to batman right now' and before cyborg could answer, he shut his communicator off and made his way down the corridor...he knew batman would kill him but he needed help.

he contacting him once...twice...no answer than he tried contacting sparks, who picked up immediatly 'what is it speedy?' she asked 'sparks you have to come home and i mean now! slade was here and he took robin...beastboy followed him and im going after him right now but i need help so please hurry up!' 'whoa whoa...did you say slade? whose he? ok scratch that question...ill get bats and we'll be home in two shakes...over and out' speedy turned and ran out the door, hoping he wasent too late

raven

she was in her room, trying to meditate but she was too worried. finally, she got up from the floor and walked out to see a distressed starfire at the counter and cyborg was walking in circles in front of the huge television.

'whats wrong?' she asked and tears welled in starfire's eyes. she came out from behind the counter and hugged raven tightly 'oh freind raven! i rhink robin is in trouble! he hasent contacted me in days and now noone will tell me where or how he is! i suspect that slade has kidnapped him again!' then she started crying. raven patted her back then she sent a mental message to cyborg _'what happened?' _cyborg looked up _'i contacted speedy and asked him about robin but he didnt tell me anything...he wasent looking too good either...as if he had been beaten up' _raven's eyes widened _'what about beastboy?'_ _ 'no idea'_ was the reply. raven's hands shook but she controlled her emotion, she guided starfire to the couch 'c'mon starfire, dont be sad...i bet hes allright and if they dont tell us anything...we'll just have to find out ourselves'

cyborg stared at her,even starfire looked up at her 'whatever do you mean freind raven?' raven grinned (first time!) mischeviously 'i mean that we can go to gotham ourselves' 'batman will kill us' cyborg said 'so?...besides, he didnt say anything about us going there did he?' raven countered.

'a marvellous idea!' starfire said, jumping up 'please freind cyborg, can we go?' she asked. it was all up to cyborg now...both of them were staring at him you know you want to thought raven. cyborg sighed and said 'allright yall but im driving' starfire practically flew through the roof...guess she was pretty excited at the idea of seeing robin again

all of them sat in the car 'you do know the way to gotham...dont you?' raven asked 'sure' he answered 'the only problem will be finding batman' he finished 'oh..i would not worry about that freinds' said starfire brightly from the back seat 'i am sure we will be able to find him sooner or later'

'allright yall, buckle up cause i dont have a liscence' he said with a grin 'what?' but before raven could say anything else, they were already zooming away...raven could see the giant T shrinking until it was barely a speck in the horizon and she had to admit... she was pretty excited too.

bunny raven: hope you liked this chapter...

Mia: you better! i thought of it! it was my idea...ill be sad if you dont like it

bunny raven: yea yea...but next time, try thinking of a bigger one allright?

Amy: ill get you one day bunny...mark my words! muhahahahahahaha

bunny raven: yea right..put a sock in it

later guys,

bunny raven and Mia

still laughing like slade,

Amy


	15. Chapter 15

bunny raven: hey readers, fans what up? oh...and thankyou to those people who reviewed...i havent checked my mail yet -- uh hehe. thanks to a certain person...glares...

Amy: hey i said im sorry! i didnt mean to delete it i swear!

bunny raven: for the last time! i forgive you...im just teasing

chapter 1-

Amy: no i mean it! im sorry

bunny raven: ok ok...now let me write my story

chapte-

Amy: you dont seem-

bunny raven: Amy! im trying to type here...i forgive you allright? yeesh

Amy: i know : ) i was just teasing ...sees steam rising from bunny's head... allright! ill back off!

chapter 15

speedy made it in time to see a green bear falling to the forest floor. he could see slade rubbing his fist 'now that our guest is...occupied lets leave...i have a schedule to keep' he said as he strode over to robin, who was on bended knees and breathing heavily. this made speedy mad...he knew about slade, about all the horrible things he had done...why must that guy make his life miserable? he jumped out and aimed an arrow at slade's head but slade was too quick, he seized robin in a head lock and stepped behind him. 'if you shoot, ill kill him and if you do shoot, you'll only kill him faster' he said menecingly

speedy's eyes darted towards him and than to robin's face...his masked eyes were commanding him to shoot him, kill him but speedy just couldnt get himself to do it...he couldnt kill robin, he was a freind. finally, speedy dropped his bo and arrow, defeated. slade smiled behind his mask 'good' he said and prepared to leave with robin still in a head lock 'dont bother following me...or else' and with that, he bounded off in the dark leaving speedy to deal with his guilt with himself.

BM

parking the bat-mobile in the batcave, he hurried towards the door. aderline was rushing through his body, he hadnt been this worried about him ever since richard had started jumping on trees.

'wait up bats!' sparks yelled from behind him but batman ignored her...he had to find out how robin was...ever since sparks had told him what had happened, he had been ever so anxious to see richard's face, to make sure he was allright...he was just a child...he was not supposed to have such a stressful life...stress could do things to a person.

he entered the place which used to be a room...now it looked more like a battle field. he walked to the fluttering curtains, some one had been here, he was sure of it. sparks came up panting behind him 'for a bat you sure do walk fast' but she stopped as soon as she saw the mess. 'what happened?' she stuttered 'i dont know' batman answered...true, he was clueless but he knew who had been here...it was just too obvious.

'hey look!' spark's voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked to where he was pointing. a green perodactyl was carrying speedy towards them. batman and sparks stepped aside to let it enter, upon entering, it turned back into beastboy and dropped speedy on the bed 'dude you wiegh a ton' beastboy complained. sparks hurried towards both of them 'are you allright?' she asked with concern...speedy rubbed his head 'yeah, im fine but i think beastboy might need some patching up' then she turned towards beastboy and helped him out of the room. batman had said nothing as the moment passed but when sparks and beastboy were gone, he turned his gaze towards speedy 'wheres robin?'

speedy lowered his head 'i tried batman i really did...honest... but he took him...slade kidnapped him' he answered, not looking at batman. batman said nothing...he didnt blame speedy, after all, robin was not his responsibility. batman was to blame, he had not been a good parent...he had let richard go into an unfamiliar city and fight bad guys all on his own...he was just a kid, a smart kid but still...what kind of a father was he? he had hurt robin before and now...he glanced at the empty bed...he had left him alone...he had practically handed him over to him. he had never felt this guilty since the joker had shot robin in the heart. not this time he decided firmly...he wasent going to let his son down this time...he was going to save him, no matter what.

starfire

'starfire...starfire wake up' raven's voice broke through her slumber. she woke up and rubbed her eyes...how long had she been sleeping? where was she and why did it seem like as if she was moving?...then she remembered, they were going to Gotham city to see robin...robin...how she had missed him so. she could picture his face as shops passed by, how happy he would be to see her again...that is, if he remembered her she thought.

'so..._this_ is Gotham?' ravens asked 'whats so famous about it? i dont see anything special in it'

'hello? theres nothing famous about it except that it's guarded by the batman' cyborg answered 'isint it obvious?'. raven just rolled her eyes 'freinds where are we going?' starfire asked from the back 'erm...im not sure star...i dont think these hotels are suitable for anything' cyborg replied while checking his review mirror.

'heres another question' said raven 'how exactly are you planning to find batman?' 'erm...' cyborg stammered 'i guess we'll have to wait until something pops up...thats the only way' raven yawned 'so much for the exclusive strategie' cyborg blushed slightly at that point.

'freinds i beleive that a criminal activity is going on at that bank' starfire said, pointing to a huge white building with the words 'NATIONAL BANK' embedded in the front. 'then lets get going' said cyborg as he turned the car around and hid it behind another building. raven flied solo but starfire carried cyborg because she was the only one strong enough to. they made it just in time as the crooks were coming out, one of them, who was probably the leader, was wearing a purple suit and was grinning rather wildly...the other two were huge and bulky...not to mention dum as well.

starfire was well hidden but there was somthing about the purple man that gave her the creeps. she saw a blinking light somewhere in the trees and then raven nodded in her direction. she knew what that meant...it meant that as soon as the crooks were on the curb, she would fire her starbolts and cyborg would fire his his sonic cannon...then raven would trap the men and grab the bags of money. the purple man was the first to step on the curb, starfire was going to jump out and start firing but a black shadow beat her to it...batman! it was him...he was here. batman slowly got up, the two bulky men dropped the bags and ran towards him but not-so-suprisingly, batman dodged thier attacks and attacked with such speed and agility which starfire thought only robin posessed. the two men landed on the road, unconcious, batman then made his way towards the purple man

'Ah...batman...so nice to see you again!' the purple man exclaimed.

'its over joker' batman hissed.

'over? but its just beginning' the joker said and took out a gun but batman knocked it out of his hands. the joker wound up his fists and aimed a punch at his face but batman caught it and punched him in the face. then batman picked the joker up from his collar and brang him closer to his face 'where is he?' he asked 'who?... oh you mean bird brain? i dont know' the joker replied, the smile never vanishing from his face 'where is robin?' batman asked 'oh...' the joker said, while taking a small sphere out from his pocket 'hes...around' and threw it at the ground. starfire was blinded by the smoke that rose from it but it soon cleared because of raven. everyone of them had remained frozen all this time and as batman was about to take off, cyborg stopped him...he wasent happy one bit 'we need some answers' raven said coldly

'you dont under-' batman began 'oh but your the one who dosent understand...let us help, we are his team mates' she interrupted. finally , after much coaxing, batman agreed to take them to his place. this time, starfire was somehow..more upset because she found out that slade had kidnapped robin...her robin...

'youve got a nice place' cyborg said but batman did not reply, he led them upstairs and left them with sparks, speedy and a bandaged beast boy. starfire greeted them warmly but from the inside, she was torn apart...why couldnt slade leave robin alone? why? he was such a pain...

'hey starfire, want to have some hot coco?' sparks asked, breaking into her thoughts 'what?... oh yes ofcourse freind but what is coco?' she asked. sparks laughed 'guess youll have to find that out yourself..its good, try it, itll sooth your nerves' 'allright' and she allowed herself to be swept away, her thoughts still bugging her about...everything

bunny raven: hey guys hope you liked this chapter : )

Amy: starfire is about to have a mental breakdown! watchout!

Mia: right...Amy, do you have any idea that i found your teddy bear in the garden?

bunny raven: O.O you sleep with a teddy?

Amy: you better run mia..clenches fists...

Mia: ulp...runs

Amy: ...runs after Mia...

bunny raven: O.O


	16. Chapter 16

bunny raven: hey guys whats up? heres my next chapter and i hope you like it.

Amy: blah blah bunny. why dont you tell them what happened to you today?

bunny raven: ...blushes...whatever do you mean?

Amy: ...sneers...oh you know...when you were waiting for us at the curb and a car drove by, splashing with half of the gutter water

bunny raven: ugh...dont remind me...

chapter 16

he looked around his damp surroundings, typical...just typical. trust slade to choose a warehouse for a hide out...so predictable. his head throbbed violently but he somehow felt more free, more free to do what he wanted.

_**'the little voice in my head wont let me forget'**_

_**'the little voice in my head is never mislead'**_

_**'this voice is what keeps me from making a mess'**_

_**'the little voice in my head...just wont let me forget'**_

hillary duff

'like it?' slade asked, stepping out of the shadows. robin didnt answer 'get used to it because this is going to be your room for quite some time' 'who says im going to stay here?' 'i did' said slade, a bit annoyed this time. 'i dont think so' robin said, glaring at the man circeling him 'well i do' slade replied 'i'd rather die first' slade was not suprised at this because robin was the sucidical type 'not yet you wont. i want to make good use of you before you die' robin just glared at him and said nothing. slade smiled, this was just the beginning...

beastboy

'andiwaslikegrrandhewaslikegrrandwebothfoughtandthenspeedyshoweduphewaslikebeastboy!andiwaslikeowwandsladewaslikeMUHAHAHAH-' 'beastboy' he was interupted as raven cut in 'next time before you want to tell a story, make sense first'

speedy laughed and beastboy blushed slightly. 'ok tell me again...slowly this time' sparks said while putting the cup on the coffee table. beastboy sighed 'all right guys, this is what happened...i was sipping a soda,minding my own business when i walked into robin's room and saw slade standing there. i yelled for speedy and got punched in the stomach instead..i was down-' 'and then i came in and was going to hit slade when robin hit me...can you believe robin hit me!...anyway i didnt hit back because i knew that he was a freind and he must have a logical explaination for this but no, he beat me up good...the strange part is that he sometimes warned me before hitting me..anyway when slade told him to finish me off, robin hesitated and slade got angry...he pulled a sphere thingy from his pocket and threw it into the ground, smoke filled the room and that guy took robin and jumped from the room-' everyone gasped 'yea and thats when i came into the picture' beastboy interrupted 'i looked around and saw smoke so i turned into a bird and blew it away speedy told me to go after slade so i flew out the window. i saw slade tying robin to a tree in the forest and then he disappeared and when i flew down to help him. he was going to say something when slade knocked me down and was going to crush me under his weight but was thrown aside when robin kicked him. he then helped me up against the tree and was going to beat the living daylights out of slade when slade pressed a button and he fell forwards...i really dont know what happened so i morphed into a tiger but slade beat me unconcious' 'and then' speedy completed 'i came up and was going to shoot slade but he grabbed the poor guy in a head lock and escaped...i couldnt hit him because i could have hit robin instead! i couldnt take the risk...anyway beastboy woke up and flew us here and thats when you guys showed up'

both of them finished. starfire had tears in her eyes and sparks was looking at her nervously raven and cyborg were staring at both of them 'what?' asked beast boy 'you said you wanted the details'. raven;s face turned to normal 'and you didnt contact us why?' 'i didnt think of that...' beastboy's voice trailed off. now he was embaressed

'ok..that means we will have to search Gotham...thoroughly' said cyborg 'what if hes gone back to jump city?' raven asked 'he wont be able to travel that fast' sparks answered 'besides, i have patrol duty tonight, ill look everywhere' 'ill come with you' speedy said cheerfully 'good, ill go around in the car and starfire can come with me, raven and beastboy can check the other side, that way we'll save up time'

'so...when do we start?' beastboy asked meekly as everyone got up 'right now' both sparks and cyborg answered and beastboy turned into a hawk and followed raven out the window, hoping that robin was allright

starfire

she stared out the window and sighed...she didnt want robin in such pain, she was worried sick over him, why couldnt slade just leave him alone?

'you allright star?' cyborg asked from the next seat and looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. 'i am fine freind' she answered but cyborg was not satisfied, his frown deepened. starfire didnt look at him but she could feel him staring at her

'actually...i am not fine' she said with tears forming in her eyes as she thought of robin again 'i am worried about him. he has been kidnapped by that-that horrible man!' she said and broke into tears. 'i know star, im worried about him too' said cyborg as he looked at the road again 'but i know hes allright' he added starfire gazed at him suprisingly how could he know? he was not gifted with telekenisis like raven. 'how freind cyborg? is it some kind of abilty of yours or is there a way to tell how he is at the moment? can you teach me?'

cyborg laughed softly 'its no power star... and its a very easy way too' 'please tell me freind' starfire said, on the edge of her seat and staring longingly at cyborg. 'trust' cyborg answered starfire blinked...trust? 'i trust him star, hes going to be fine...hes robin for petes sake!...listen...you have got to trust him, he will be fine' now starfire understood. whenever he was in danger she would always come to rescue him, not knowing that he needed her or not, she just had to be there, to help him...she was not intruding like this was she?

she looked at cyborg again... was he suggesting that she should stop worrying about robin? or was he merely saying that she should beleive in him? she sat back in her seat and gazed out the window...she was not sure what to do now.

BM

'any sign of him yet?' batman asked green lantern and hawk girl as they flew in the watch tower.

'no' green lantern answered, not looking in batman's eyes 'sorry batman' hawk girl said and both of them flew to superman. batman punched the wall in anger...this wasent working...they werent looking in the right places...what if richard was hurt?...what if he was calling for help and their was nobody there to help him?...that was his post, to be the father

wonderwoman placed her hand on his shoulder 'dont worry batman, we'll find him' batman shrugged away 'i should be out there looking for him...' his voice trailed off, he just stared out the window...this was not working!

wonder woman stared at his back. 'look...im sorry but im really worried right now' wonder woman smiled 'its allright, i know how it feels...come on, you can help me look' batman looked at her then nodded. i will not fail you this time richard he thought as wonder woman flew them between the buildings, hoping that they could find some sort of clue or even a sign but they found none.

after checking the city for the third time, wonder woman landed both of them on the roof 'i think we should start again in the morning...its late' batman didnt look at her...she didnt understand...she didnt know how it felt like...

'batman?' her voice broke into his thoughts 'are you allright?'

'fine' batman muttered 'allright we'll continue the search in the morning' he added. wonder woman smiled 'ok then ill see you tommorow' and she flew off to the watch tower. batman, however, did not go home..he stood on the roof top, lost in his thoughts.

all my fault...wasent there to help him...why?...shouldve been there. these thoughts kept haunting him as he made his way back to Wayne manor. he looked outside one last time before heading in...'please be allright' he whispered as the first rain drops started falling.

robin

he stared at the window...lost in his own thoughts. he saw lightning crackle in the sky followed by a soft drizzle of rain.

_**'Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams'**_

he sighed and dropped his head

_**'let it wash away my sad ending'**_

why was he cursed with such a life? ... it was so unfair... first, his parents die in a circus accident and now... he looked outside again and his face hardened. he was not going to work for slade, he would rather die first...

'have you decided yet?' slade's voice broke into his thoughts 'my answer is still no' robin answered quitely. ''why must you be so ignorant?' slade asked, coming towards him 'you should have realised by now that im going to be after you again and again...theres no point in resisting...this is your destiny'

robin said nothing. slade got irritated and held robin from his hair, forcing him to look up...which was the thing robin hated most...slade was showing him that he was superior to him...he hated that...

'well?' he asked again and again, robin didnt answer. slade angrily slapped him across the face but still robin said nothing

_**'im not giving up no... gonna stand up and shout'**_

slade was really irritated now...robin felt a bit satisfied that he had gotton on the man's nerves. slade picked robin up and threw him against the wall _'answer me' _he said through gritted teeth

_**'no way..im not slacking off or backing out'**_

robin said nothing..he just glared at him which made slade even more angry but he released robin and he fell to the floor. robin picked himself up just as slade stepped out the door 'perhaps some more time will open your mouth' and he closed the door behind him. robin sat against the wall...the wheels in his head turning...he just had a brilliant idea...

bunny raven: hey yall how'd you like this chapter? i have to keep you in suspense for the next chapter now dont i:)

Mia: enlighten us...--

bunny raven: yeesh cheer up already! ...alright ill do it

Mia:) cool ok ill cheer up

Amy: oooh watch out bertha, bunny in danger mode!

bunny raven: heh

beastboy: danger mode?

bunny raven: that means that she in trou- ...glares... what are you doing here?

beastboy: i came here to borrow those...eyes rough notes and then sees girls glaring at him... ok ill just grab em and go

bunny raven: oh no you dont...wait no touchie my notes!

...beastboy grabs papers and runs..followed by bunny and Amy...

ok later guys!

Mia (on behalf of bunny raven)


	17. Chapter 17

Bunny raven: hey guys!...wat up? Hope ya like this chapter, I had to write this one in recess.

Chapter 17:

Sparks and speedy bounded from roof to roof, racing to see who would finish patrol duty first.

'You can't beat me speedy im just too good for you' sparks teased while she bounded ahead, panting

'Oh yeah? They don't call me speedy for nothing' he answered with a smile as he doubled his speed, making sparks gasp

They both reached the end of town together. 'Hey you're not that bad' speedy said as he stopped to catch his breath. 'Your not so bad yourself' sparks answered. Speedy smiled 'wait whats that' he said, pointing to a dark shape of a building a 100 yards or so. 'Dunno..Lets check it out' sparks answered and both of them bounded off again. Upon reaching, they saw that it was an old, abandoned warehouse but why was the light on?

'Do you think we should contact the others?' speedy asked 'no, we'll check it out ourselves...I just hope that this isn't joker's new hideout' sparks said and they hid in the bushes. Few androids walked out of the big wooden doors 'this is diffidently not the joker's place' sparks whispered 'I think I know whose it is then' speedy whispered back, masked eyes narrowing. Cyborg had told him that slade's robots always had an 'S' on them and these androids had it too... 'Who?' sparks asked 'I think we should contact the others first' speedy replied, not sure what to do

They contacted cyborg first 'I think we've found his hideout' speedy said and cyborg's face hardened 'are you sure?' he asked 'positive' he replied 'it's a warehouse at least a hundred yards out of town. Think you can get here?' he added cyborg grinned 'faster than you' and he switched it off

'Don't you think we should contact raven and beastboy too?' sparks asked 'cyborg will do that' speedy answered 'meanwhile I think we should find a way in' 'how about the old fire escape?' sparks said, pointing a finger at the chute on top of the roof. Speedy smiled 'and I thought you were dump...' sparks glared at that.

Both of them crept on the roof to the small fire-escape chute. Speedy looked at it in confusion 'I don't think ill fit in it' 'I will' said sparks proudly 'hey when you're as flexible as me, you can fit in most places' 'hey you're a girl...girls are made elastic anyway..' 'Whats that supposed to mean? 'Nothing' he answered timidly. 'Ok wait here...ill go in and find robin...wait for cyborg and don't reveal yourselves' she said confidently and slipped in, with speedy staring at empty space

cyborg

Cyborg switched off his communicator and turned the car around, his heart racing...finally! Some good news! 'What did speedy tell you friend cyborg?' starfire asked from the next seat.

'He says he found slade's hideout' cyborg answered

'Oh wonderous!' starfire exclaimed 'now we shall be able to rescue robin'

'yeah star...we will' cyborg replied, happy now that he had seen a smile on the redhead's face...at least she was happy now...'don't you think we should contact friends raven and beastboy?' starfire asked 'oh yeah...I almost forgot' and he quickly took out his communicator and contacted raven

'What is it cyborg? Better be good news because imp getting tired of hearing about beast boy's heroic act' she said sarcastically. Cyborg smiled 'speedy and sparks have found slade's hide and imp going there right now'. Raven's eyes widened and her face brightened for a split second and then regained its emotionless features once more 'where is it then?' 'Hundred yards out of town...meet you there and don't draw any attention to yourself all right' raven nodded and cyborg switched off his communicator...things was finally turning around...

slade

He was getting real annoyed at robin now. He had refused for the last time and if he didn't agree, he would just have to force that boy to face his reality and future. He pressed a few buttons on the key board and pictures appeared on the screen, every one of them was showing one part of the warehouse. He pressed another button and the camera he had secretly hid in robin's room switched on, the boy wasn't doing anything...just staring out the window...it almost seemed as if he had given up...impossible. Slade knew robin, he was thinking of something...he could feel it, he and robin were so much alike... it was only natural for him to be his apprentice...

he walked slowly towards his throne-like chair this was going to be good, he liked to see his prey struggle...to see how far it could run before he hunted it down again...that was the joy of being a bad guy...he just hoped that the other titans would not interfere in his plans...and if they did, well, he would just make robin fight them, beat them , kill them ... especially that annoying little red-headed girl for who robin had a special weakness for...

He got up and walked to the huge computer screen again, eyeing the still figure of robin. 'Soon my apprentice, you will understand' he said while touching the image. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts...Slade quickly withdrew his hand 'come in' an android stepped in and handed him a piece of paper. Slade read it carefully and then smiled...this was going perfectly...

sparks

Whoa that was close she thought as she hid behind a huge cardboard box...it wasn't easy sneaking around this place...too many cameras and guards. Another group of androids walked past her hiding spot and she was sure that they had spotted her...but thankfully, she was wrong

after the androids had gone, she silently crept out of her hiding place and into the corridor...it had doors on either side...finding robin was going to be hard in this place she thought as she turned cupped her ear to the first door to listen for any noises...not even a peep…robin wasn't here…she was sure that he would make some kind of noise.

She crept to the next door…a light was shining from under it and she was sure that robin was being kept in there. She opened the door as quietly as possible and went in, only to find robin staring at the stars outside. She panicked…did slade do something? …there was only one way to find out…she walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, thinking to turn him around to see if he was all right but as soon as she laid her hand on his shoulder, he quickly grabbed it and threw her aside 'for the last time im not joining you' he said as he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw who it was 'you're welcome' sparks said sarcastically 'oh its you….sorry' he said as he helped her up 'I thought you were slade' sparks rubbed her head 'yeah but next time be sure to use those eyes of yours' she said

'Ok' he grinned 'so…how do we get out of here?' 'C'mon just follow me' said sparks and she was about to step out the door when she found the exit blocked by two androids 'oh great' she said 'stand behind me, this will take a minute' and she zapped them so hard that they exploded. They stepped into the corridor quietly 'all we have to do is climb up the fire escape which is just around the corner from here 'sparks continued and both of them made their way down the corridor. They reached the fire escape without much difficulty.

All of a sudden, they heard an angry roar 'move' said robin and sparks scrambled up, not aware of the noise she was making. Robin got out after her and paused to smell the fresh air 'I never thought id ever see outside again' he said and sparks smiled 'c'mon wonder boy speedy and the others are waiting in the trees nearby and batman…well lets just say he will go to sleep for once' and both of them bounded off as the factory wall shuddered as if someone was pounding on it.

raven

She and beastboy hovered near the tree in which speedy and starfire were hiding in 'dude whats taking them so long?' beastboy whispered to speedy 'they should be coming out by now' speedy whispered back 'look here they come' he said as two figures bounded up to them.

'See? I can handle stuff pretty well' sparks gloated 'all right you wi-' but speedy was interrupted by starfire who had flew past him and hugged robin 'oh friend I am so glad you are unharmed! Let us leave this horrible place and go celebrate'

'Dude I thought I would never see you again' beastboy exclaimed 'I think its time for one of cyborg's special barbecue' cyborg grinned 'glad to have you back' raven said in her monotone voice robin smiled 'im glad to see you guys too' everyone sneaked out but raven had a severe headache when she looked at robin….he wasn't being controlled anymore but then why was she getting those bad vibes again? This was too weird…his mind was a blank too…but it seemed as if he was at ease… that was a good thing

'Hey Rae you ok?' cyborg asked brightly 'fine' raven replied tonelessly some how, she didn't believe her self…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bunny raven: oooh raven's on to something! I told you there was going to be more than 20 chapters…and thanks for the review! And don't worry, I don't mind if people point out my stupid mistakes cause I learn from them…I think : )

Alex: introduce me already will you?

Bunny raven: right…guys this is Alex the barbarian… or rather Alex the extremely stupid o-

Alex: I said introduction! I didn't say abuse!

Bunny raven: hey sorry…anyway hes one of my friends and hes not I repeat hes not Alexandreu! Okay?

Alex: yea cause story writing is so bori-

Bunny raven: ahem……….. glares……………

Alex: right O.O'

Signing out,

Bunny raven

And

Alex: boring... ow! What was that for?

Alex


	18. Chapter 18

Bunny raven: hey guys…hope you enjoy this chapter…ill try to submit 2-5 chapters each week cause im only allowed to use the computer on weekends…bummer anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 18

BM

He watched the teenagers chatter in the living room…it was so nice to have Richard back…he thought as he looked at him talking to the cybernetic teen. Batman hated to admit it, but he had never been more worried about him…not even when he left Gotham city to fight crime somewhere else and crime fighting had become less boring when he wasn't around to add his comments….those were the days……………..

'Master Bruce aren't you going to join in their conversation?' Alfred asked from behind him. Bruce smiled 'maybe later Alfred…I have to go on patrol right now' 'maybe Master Richard would like to go with you sir' the old man replied and it was clear that he wanted them to spend some time alone together 'alright Alfred. Can you go ask him? I don't think he would though' 'oh I wouldn't think so' the old man smiled and walked to the group of teenagers. He bent down and whispered something in Richard's ear and surprisingly, he nodded and walked away with the butler saying 'im going for a walk'

Bruce sighed and made his way to the bat-cave…maybe they could work things out after all…he thought as he suited up. He heard a door open behind him 'I didn't think you would come' he said tonelessly 'cant miss on patrol duty now can I?' the voice replied and batman smiled…he hadn't lost his touch and it felt like he was talking to him after a long time…even thought they talked often over monitor screens.

Both of them bounded from roof top to roof top. Batman noticed how robin had improved his speed… maybe he didn't miss him at all…

'What are you thinking about?' robin asked, breaking the silence batman smiled 'nothing' and they kept going, neither of them saying much at all.

slade

He punched the wall again in frustration…not again! Robin had slipped from his grasp yet again. Why couldn't the boy just face reality and stop running away from it?

Slade calmed down…soon he would understand and he wouldn't be able to run from it…slade smiled…he will be trapped, trapped like a mouse. He walked over to the big monitor screen and turned it on. The image of the heroes appeared…but where was robin? He had gone through a lot of trouble to get his micro cameras in Wayne manor…maybe he was out on a stroll…with his former mentor, after all things were going to turn around pretty soon

raven

'Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos' raven cried and the rock was covered in black aura. Raven simply waved her hand and it started bobbing up and down…sigh…she was so bored! Now that they had rescued robin, they were going to go back to jump city tomorrow.

'Hey raven, mind if I join?' sparks asked, crouching next to her 'ok' she replied in her monotone voice. Sparks sat down and looked in her direction 'whats up raven? ...something on your mind?' raven stared at her…could she be trusted? … Well, it was worth a shot 'actually, yes there is' sparks kept looking at her 'go on'

'I don't know exactly what but when robin looked at me after we saved him, there was something wrong…I could feel it' she blurted out 'what do you mean?' sparks asked with concern 'he was out of slade's control but I still felt something…I think slade did something…I just don't know what' she added. ''I think your right' sparks said…raven blinked…this was quite unexpected…really unexpected…'I think we should keep a close eye on him, that is, if your up to it'

Raven grinned slightly 'all right' and both of them walked back to the manor and somehow, raven felt that sparks was different from others…shes the only one who had gained her trust within ten minutes….

starfire

She felt jumping in the air…she was so happy that robin was unharmed! Slade will not harm our friend again…she thought. Raven and sparks walked inside 'come friends! I shall make the pudding of happiness for this wonderful occasion' both of them paused. Starfire stared at them with her 'puppy dog eyes' look, raven sighed … those large green eyes…… 'All right' 'fine with me' sparks said 'wonderous' and she pulled them towards the kitchen with Alfred staring at their backs.

'Please friend where do you keep the bone-shaped biscuits?' starfire asked while opening one of the cabinets. Sparks raised an eyebrow 'you mean dog biscuits?' 'Precisely…no wait I think I have found them' starfire replied and pulled out a red and white box with a poodle on it. Ace came bounding up to her, tongue hanging out and two paws in the air in a begging position which made starfire laugh 'what a strange pose for such an adorable creature' she said while patting him on the head…raven and sparks just stared at her 'tell me friends, why is the dog sitting in such a position?' starfire asked innocently. Sparks walked over to them and ruffled Ace's hair 'guess hes hungry and I think he likes you starfire' 'how wonderful' she exclaimed 'eat friend' she added and gave two biscuits to Ace who devoured them, making starfire laugh again 'what an adorable creature' she said again 'now friends would you please assist me by getting me some coffee?' 'But why do you need the coffee?' raven asked 'it is my main ingredient' was the reply. Sparks and raven looked at each other then sparks sighed 'its in the left cabinet over there' she pointed and starfire quickly began her work.

Raven and sparks were talking about something in whispers and even though she knew that it was rude to eavesdrop, she couldn't help but overhearing…especially when robin's name was mentioned.

'Have you seen him? I couldn't find him anywhere…not even outside' sparks whispered

'I think hes gone somewhere with batman' raven replied

'On patrol duty? But what if hes not there?'

Raven looked at her with her indigo (or is it purple?) eyes 'I don't know…we will have to keep a closer eye on him' then she noticed starfire staring at her 'whats wrong starfire?' she asked

'Please friends, is robin all right?' she asked with a quivering voice 'of course he is' sparks replied 'but the way you are talking about him I think something is very wrong…' her voice trailed off and tears formed in her eyes. 'Look starfire, im just getting a feeling but im definite it's not true' raven said and approached the red-head with caution 'nothing to worry about' 'are you certain?' 'Yes' starfire rubbed her eyes 'thank you friend raven' she smiled 'now let us go to room of dining and feast!' she cried and carried the bowls of glorbesh out of the room with sparks and raven following close behind.

speedy

'Come friends! Enjoy the feast I have prepared' starfire's voice announced her arrival as she carried bowls of…… something. She placed the tray on the dining table and speedy eyed the food nervously…was it alive or dead?

She sat on the couch next to cyborg and grabbed a bowl 'as you say on earth, dig in!' and she actually put a spoon of that…whatever it was in her mouth. Everybody reached for a bowl…uncertain what to do with it. Starfire looked at them with her large green eyes, 'where is robin? Im sure he must be very hungry, ill go fetch him' and she flew off before anybody could stop her…where did she get her energy from? Speedy wondered as he stared at his…food. He really didn't want to do it but… he looked at the others…all of them were talking and all of them had a bowl in their hands…oh well…so much for ignoring it he thought as he forced a spoon of glorbesh in his mouth…and I thought sparks was a bad cook he thought as he looked at her.

starfire

'Friend robin!' she called as she hovered past the oak tree…where was he? She thought maybe he has been captured…no that couldn't happen. They would know if it did.

She was so worried that she didn't notice a figure sneaking up on her in the darkness. 'Friend ro- oof' she tumbled on the floor as someone hit her with full force but…who?

She quickly picked herself up…maybe she should go back in but what if…no she shouldn't think like that 'please I am asking you nicely if you are out there show yourself' she said loudly to the darkness but she got no answer.

She was starting to get scared now…she turned around to go back in but she saw someone…a man wearing a purple suit with a huge grin on his face 'who ar-'but before she could finish her sentence, the man struck her with something and she blacked out…all she could think about was if robin was all right……

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bunny raven: I would have put haquelin in there but I wanted the joker…he seemed more appropriate somehow…

Alex: you should have put me in there

Bunny raven: . why?

Alex: ……blushes…… dunno : )

Bunny raven: puhlease

Until next week,

Bunny raven

And,

Alex


	19. Chapter 19

Bunny raven: howdy! Heres chapter 19…and by the way…im not so sure about the pairings yet but they're the usual…you know

Chapter 19

sparks

She looked at the bowl of glorbesh in front of her…and starfire expected them to eat that? Know way…speaking of starfire, where was that alien anyway? She thought as she looked around. Maybe she went outside, she thought and left to find her…she had to talk

The air outside was fresh and she took deep breaths before walking ahead. 'Starfire!' she called but was met with only silence hmm, its not like her to stay so quite she thought as she walked quickly past the oak tree. She spotted a yellowish thing in the grass…her communicator! She picked it up…now what?...maybe starfire was in trouble…she opened the flap…she didn't want to ruin his father-son reunion but what else could she do?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Batman and robin were standing at the edge of town…they had just finished patrolling the area…twice

'So…how's it been in gotham?' robin asked, not looking at his mentor 'same as it ever was…the joker is still crazy, penguin still thinks hes a bird and clayface….hes still the old clayface' batman finished with a smirk. Robin laughed 'guess it has been pretty quite right?' 'Yeah…pretty quite' both of them looked towards the horizon and for once…batman felt really comfortable with Richard… he hated to admit it, but he had missed him…a lot

Suddenly, something started ringing in robin's belt, he quickly took it out and his eyes practically popped out of their sockets when sparks told him something.

Robin quickly closed his communicator and looked at batman 'batman, starfire's been kidnapped, we've got to go save her' batman nodded, better then arguing at least he thought as both of them headed back home.

cyborg

He was standing outside with the rest of the team, including sparks and speedy. He recalled the last free memory…he was listening to speedy brag about he had helped batman beat the penguin when sparks had rushed inside, telling them that starfire had been kidnapped

He sighed…poor starfire… she was already so naïve and now she could be anywhere…what if she was hurt? 'Will you please stop thinking about the negative possibilities?' raven said with a bored sigh. Cyborg looked at her, 'I can't help it' he said with a grin 'always with the big brother act right?' raven replied with a smirk and cyborg grinned 'you can say that' 'look, she will be fine…just hope that robin doesn't go bananas when he comes back' raven said. Cyborg nodded, even though he liked to see robin go bonkers when it came to starfire.

They saw two figures walk towards them 'tell me what happened…slowly this time' robin said while batman stood behind him, looking at sparks as if trying to read her mind. 'ok look, I don't know but when I came outside to look for her and all I found was this' she held out the titans communicator and gave it to robin who gazed at it for a long time before saying 'all right I think we should start searching now…with much luck we may be able to find her' he looked at batman and he nodded 'right, then move out guys and if you find anything contact us ok?' speedy opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to say anything because sparks already dragged him away…cyborg, on the other hand just nodded and marched off, now more determined then ever.

starfire

She opened her eyes…where am i? she wondered as she looked around … the room was dark, more like a dungeon and there was no window…but the really weird part was that when a man stepped out of the shadows

Starfire looked at him as realization dawned upon her…he was that man she had seen in batman's garden! She thought as the man sat next to her 'now I see why birdbrain likes you so much' he said while examining her. 'Please, who are you and why have you brought me here?' starfire asked, trying to move her arms only to find them tied by chains.

'Just for laughs' the man answered 'oh silly me I haven't introduced myself, people call me joker' he said with a horrible grin 'and I brought you here because that was my job' he added while eyeing her crazily. Huh? Starfire thought who would want to kidnap her and why? Then the thought occurred to her _slade_ of course! He might use her to get robin…robin… she felt as if she had betrayed him…because of her slade would capture robin and make him do horrible things…please robin do not worry about me she thought desperately…please

robin

He jumped over the rooftops, how dare slade kidnap starfire? He thought furiously as his eyes scanned the horizon, hoping to see a sign or at least something. A worried frown crept over his face…what if she got hurt?.. It would be his fault…his friends were being endangered because of him…why couldn't slade just leave him alone?

Maybe he should join slade he thought…then at least his friends would be safe and who knows? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad…no he shook that thought out of his head…he couldn't…how could he even think like that? Was he going nuts or something? He couldn't join the man he detested most!

'Hey robin you ok man?' cyborg's voice came from the communicator

'Yeah im fine' he replied mindlessly, not removing his eyes from the horizon

'Look I know you're worried but don't go looking for slade by yourself again, the last thing we want is for you to be captured…' he blurted out and robin realized that he must be pretty worried about him 'don't worry cy' he said with a smile 'I just hope starfire's all right' . The noise of an explosion startled him as a cloud of gas erupted in the distance, what was going on?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bunny raven: I know this is an extremely short chapter but I cannot contain my excitement!

Amy: spit it out already

Bunny raven: ok…drum roll please

Amy: ………….rolls a drum in front of her…………….

Bunny raven: very funny…anyway im going to Saudi Arab for umra!

Amy: lucky…

Bunny raven: ill bring you something I promise

Always,

Bunny raven

And,

Amy


	20. Chapter 20

Amy: hey guys! It's been almost two weeks since bunny left and she forgot to submit her last chapter so I did it…anyway im going to write this chapter…hehehe ……………sits down in front of the comp…………………

……………………a figure completely covered in black comes and quietly stands behind Amy with a dagger in her hand……………

Chapter 20:

_Inhale down exhale up_ chanted slade in his head as he did his daily morning 50 pushups. It was compulsory in the army and even though they were difficult … he had grown to enjoying them

The monitor screen flickered on and the face of a man appeared on it 'ive got the alien girl slade' the man said 'now you do your part of the deal' slade looked up 'really? But your part hasn't quite finished yet now has it?' he stood up and slowly walked towards the screen 'don't worry, ill get batman but I want my apprentice' the man on the screen laughed 'ill get him but I don't know why you're so interested in old bird brain' 'I have my reasons' slade replied, a bit annoyed that this man was asking such questions 'yeesh _touchy_' the joker said and screen went blank.

Slade sighed, why had robin troubled him to such measures as to make deals with such a madman? Why couldn't he face the truth? … silly boy (Amy: I get laughs whenever my math teacher says that to Alex or josh so I thought id put it there) he knew that his destiny was to be by his side…yet he ran from it even though he had enjoyed stealing for me slade thought and im going to bring that joy out even if I have to rip him in half…

starfire

she hung her head with much disappointment…she knew that robin would try to save her and she knew that everything would go all wrong… he is going to sacrifice himself again for me…she thought sadly and then that horrible man is going to make him do bad things again she thought as tears formed in her eyes…why was she such a weakling? If she had managed to face the purple man then she wouldn't be in such a mess…and speaking of the purple man… starfire looked around and in her dismay, found him in the corner talking to none other than slade.

Her eyes started glowing as she pulled at the chains around her arms…she had to prove she was not useless…she had to get out of here to prevent robin from his slavery…or something like that…then a sudden thought struck her…maybe she could send a message to raven…she was looking for her and maybe…just maybe…they could find her.

She closed her eyes and thought hard about her surroundings…please help raven she thought desperately

raven

She was flying near the docks with beastboy in search of a clue…if they could find any she thought with much annoyance. She and beastboy had looked everywhere and still there was no sign of starfire.

Raven suddenly had a vision … it was quite foggy but she managed to make out a dark room before she collapsed on the ground with the words 'raven please help' ringing in her ears

'Rae, hey Rae' raven opened her eyes, what had happened? 'I was getting worried raven, you just collapsed on the ground, what happened?' raven sat up and shook her head, 'I don't know, I had a vision or something liked that' she said as beastboy helped her up 'cool….who was it about?' 'I don't know' she replied but she had a strong feeling that it was starfire…'are you sure you'll be able to fly?' beastboy asked with concern 'yes' raven said with a smile 'and I think I know where starfire is' 'yes! … Where is she?'

Raven rolled her eyes 'in one of the warehouses…but I think we should contact the others first' 'way ahead of you' beastboy flipped his communicator open while raven took a few steps closer to a shriveled up tree…had it really been a vision or was starfire trying to communicate with her telekinetically? Either way starfire was pretty close about her location or now maybe they could end this hell of a nightmare…

robin

Adreline was rushing through him…he was glad that they had found starfire but…was she all right? What if she had been hurt? Did slade kidnap her? Why was he asking these stupid questions from himself?

He found raven and beastboy near one of the huge warehouses outside town 'where is she?' he asked as soon as beastboy opened his mouth

'dude, you better slow down, ask raven she had the vision' 'she was in a warehouse and don't worry, slade didn't get her' she said quickly as a look of shock crossed his face 'fine, we'll wait for cyborg and the rest come and then we'll-'but he was interrupted with the noise of a swishing cloak which meant that Batman had just arrived and the blare of headlights announced the other's arrival

as all of them gathered around an old shriveled tree batman started 'the best way is to be not seen' 'right so some me, batman, speed and beastboy will go in and rescue starfire you guys keep watch for slade' and all of them parted, hoping that their plan would work.

…………………..normal POV………………..

Batman landed silently near the empty crates, robin was at the opposite side and not surprisingly, the joker was standing near the computer screen, jot the terminator as he preferred to call him.

He looked around, no security, no Hench men…this had to be a trap. The joker may be mad but he wasn't stupid. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a green snake advancing towards the joker and speedy was aiming three arrows at him from above…at least he had a good back up he thought as he pressed himself to the wall.

Beastboy quietly sneaked behind the joker. He lunged forwards when speedy gave the signal and tied himself around the joker's legs so he fell straight on his face but the goofy smile never vanished

'Whats this? A new pet of yours batman?' he asked as he struggled to get a hold of beast boy's throat but was unable to do so. Batman didn't say anything but walked towards him while speedy untied starfire who was close to collapsing. The joker started laughing wildly and all eyes looked at him, astonished 'I always knew you were a fool bats' and slowly smoke filled the room…with joker still laughing like a maniac

robin

He was pressed against the wall, all ready to attack the joker but someone had yanked him back. Slade's droning voice really irritated him at that time 'my my apprentice you are certainly letting yourself go' and without warning, robin had attacked him but somehow he blocked his fist.

'You should not try to surprise me because I know you're every move' he said calmly 'I am your master after all' and then he attacked, sending robin backwards as he blocked his every move, fueled by adreline

he could hear the joker's laughter … he had to help them he thought as he blocked a severe punch to his head 'impressive' slade said smoothly, 'you are becoming more like me every second' … ok that was the last straw robin thought and lunged at slade, twisting his neck in a position that could kill any normal human being but when he turned around, he saw to his horror that slade was still standing…but how?

'a devastating move, bit painful yes but very devastating' slade said while cricking his neck '_excellent_' robin stared at him, dumbfounded how could this man be immortal? This was not possible…… he finally got a chance to get rid of him and…it was all for nothing? 'Why so surprised robin?' slade drawled 'surely you would've figured it out' 'why?' slade looked at him 'what?' 'Why? when I finally get a chance to beat you, and you still…' slade smiled 'that's just a reason for you to stay by my side' and he lunged at him again while robin was still at shock and he thrown backwards into the wall…he was sure one of his ribs were broken.

'Now you can come quietly or I can drag you kicking and screaming' slade said with his hands behind his back. 'He goes no where' a giant shadow swooped down in front of him… a green tiger was also standing behind slade along with an angry archer and one scary looking tameranian. 'surely our meeting has been cut short' slade said and pulled a black sphere out of his pocket and threw it at the ground where it exploded and smoke erupted … making it unable to breath…or see for that matter. The light of a green star bolt filled the area as the smoke was blown away by a green bird and he felt strong arms lift him up…that was the last thing he felt…or saw before he blacked out

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amy: I know im better than bunny…or mia but I had a look at her rough notes and well…the story is about to come at the end…and oh the joker gets jailed

…………………………………… the black figure raises the dagger over her head………………

Amy: ………….turns around and yells, covering her face with her hands………………..

…………….the figure drops the dagger and starts laughing at Amy……………………..

Amy: huh? -'

Bunny raven: it's me stupid

Amy: ……..yells and pounces at bunny who is still laughing her head off…………

Bunny raven: hey! Im sorry ok? I couldn't resis- ow

Late-oww

Bunny raven

And half laughing-half furious

Amy


	21. Chapter 21

Mia: hey guys! Greetings and salutations!

Amy: it is generous of bunny to let us write the last chapter isn't it mia? ……………both look over to an angry figure tied up in a chair.

Mia: oh yes, mostly written by me because you wrote the second last chapter

Amy: fine fine on with it!

Chapter 21:

'How is he?'

'Is he going to be all right?'

'Yes, a few ribs broken but im sure he will survive'

He heard a sobbing noise and then raven's voice 'calm down starfire, hes going to be fine' raven? How? Where was he? How did he get here? Where was slade? Where was batman? Where were the others? What about the joker? Why am I asking all these questions from myself when I cant answer them? He thought verily. He strained to open his eyes but could not, it seemed that even the smallest amount of energy he had had been sucked out of him…he couldn't even open his eyes...wait….he thought sheepishly, maybe it was the blind fold…

'Well we will have to wait and see later' a deep voice said and he heard the scraping of chairs and footsteps echoing away from him. No wait! He thought desperately….how could they leave him alone here?

Starfire sobbed as she saw him just lying there, not doing anything…not even the slightest movement! Was he dead? …. He was her best friend…all the times they had spent laughing and joking…… was it all going to end when her friend was fighting for life or death? She fought to hold back tears but suddenly stopped. She grabbed raven's arm 'friend raven, look!' se pointed 'starfire what is..' but her voice trailed off as she looked at what starfire was pointing to…

'Yo, dude hes all right!' beastboy cried from behind him and ran to take the blind fold off robin's eyes as the boy wonder sat up. 'Yes' said sparks as she hurried in with batman close at her heels.

'Robin are you ok?' she asked 'yeah, im fine' he replied before starfire crushed him with her hug … 'g-glad t-o see you to-o' he stammered as starfire released him, blushing slightly. 'What happened?' he asked batman who was standing furthest from the group 'dude you should have seen it!' beastboy said enthusiastically 'thejokerwasallmuhahahahahahahaandiwaslikegrrandbatmanwaslikeyouaresodeadjokerandravenlookedlikeherdadandspeedywasreallyangryandcyborgwasallherolikeandstarfirewasreallyreallyreallymadwhenshesawsladean-' he frowned as a black cloud blocked his mouth 'mmph' he glared at raven who had black aura shining in her hands 'beastboy, before you say something, make sense first and remember to breath' she said and released him as everyone laughed

'Man, she got you good bb' said cyborg, poking the changeling who was blushing bright red. 'man I am starved' said speedy as he stretched his arms above his head and looked at the others 'why don't we talk over dinner?' ;sounds good to me' said cyborg 'ditto' sparks added and they headed out the room 'friend robin, aren't you going to join us in snacking?' starfire asked robin who was staring at the window 'ill catch up' he smiled 'just need some time alone' 'should I assist you in spending time alone?' she asked with an eager look in her eyes 'sorry star' he said while turning to the window again 'but I really need some time to collect my…thoughts' 'oh' she said and turned to fly out the room when a suspicious thought hit her…the last time she had left him alone, slade had captured him … something strange was going on… she decided as hid outside the door and she was going to find out what.

……………………………………completely normal pov…………………………………………………

He watched uncertainly as the boy inside looked in his direction…could he possibly know? How? He was completely concealed but he always knew that the boy was special, which is the reason he had chosen him. He gazed at the boy… he had given all his knowledge, all his attention all to him and he cared about was his stupid, worthless little friends!

He should honor the fact that slade had chosen _him_ from all people. What was so special about his friends anyway? They were all worthless and so weak…especially that stupid little tameranian girl…so naïve and so worthless! His destiny is with me and only me! He is to be my apprentice he thought angrily but cooled down…no matter where he ran, his fate was sealed as his apprentice and slade never looses…slade always gets what he wants

I know he is there I just know it! Robin thought frantically as his mind raced for a quick plan. Slade doesn't know when to quit does he? He should know by now that he was not going to work for him no matter how hard he tried…slade was a crazy madman and had to be stopped, he would see to it personally he thought as anger swelled up inside him just as slade stepped in through the window…

Starfire gasped… it was that madman slade! Her first thought was to rush in and save robin but something told her to stay out of this…it is friend robin's business and I should not interfere in it she thought sadly as hot tears stung her eyes I cannot bear to see my best friend being tortured to work for the crazy man! She thought desperately and she decided that if he needs her, she will come and even if he doesn't call her, she will come if her heart tells her to

'Well well, aren't we enjoying our quite little afternoon?' said slade as he stood at the window 'well break time is over, we have some serious sparring lesson ahead _apprentice'_ slade said, putting emphasis on the last word. Robin coolly eyed him yeah right he thought sheepishly and weighed his options:

1) Fight slade in his condition and lose _again_

2) Go willingly

3) Scream for help

4) Fight anyway

Ok, scratch that second option he thought and eyed slade again…his fists tightened, aching for battle 'I don't have all night' said slade as he pulled a small glass vile from his belt 'and I think you need a little extra dose of the serum' robin glared at him no way was he going to go through all that again and endanger everybody's lives…again 'no' he said quietly 'excuse me?' 'You heard me. No' he said and stood up, taking a battle stance 'I will have to get you the old fashioned way then' said slade and picked up a battle stance, then suddenly lunged forward as they both fought…

………………………………………

Amy: hey mia, wheres bunny?

Mia: ow am I supposed to know? You were supposed to keep an eye on…ulp heh...Nice bunny...

Bunny raven: counting to ten before I kill you

Mia: come on.

Bunny raven: 1……..2………3……3

Amy: let's scram!

………………..both of them run away and bunny starts typing ……………

Bunny raven: sorry about that, on with the story!

robin

Robin narrowly missed a roundhouse kick to his stomach but failed to block the punch to his jaw as he was thrown on the wall. 'you are so weak' slade taunted as he stepped forward through the dust which had arose around them … this made robin angry and he moved forward , throwing as much punches he could muster and surprisingly, slade blocked only a few of them. Letting out a battle cry, slade again lunged forward and sent a knife kick to robin's chest and sent him trailing to the ground with slade placing his knee over him to keep him in place.

'now, did you have enough? Ask me to stop' he said while exerting more pressure as the seconds ticked by… 'no' robin managed to stutter as slade twisted his arm to a dangerous point 'say it' he snarled and grabbed his other arm, ready to break it when robin refused to answer 'say it' he repeated, with more than a hint of threat in his voice 'i-I wont!' robin yelled 'very well' said slade with much fury and he put even more pressure on robin's back which was ready to snap in half

Suddenly, robin felt the pressure lessen and he saw slade crash into the opposite wall, smoke rising from his form. His arms ached as they fell down besides him 'friend robin, are you unharmed?' a sweet voice asked. He looked up and saw starfire looking at him with great concern 'star?' he sat up and starfire held his hand, as if trying to comfort him 'how did you?' but he forgot the words as she helped him stand up, eyeing him kindly 'friend, I am sorry to intrude but I could not stand to see you in such pain' she said quickly 'you didn't intrude star' he said, smiling a genuine smile. He looked back to see where slade had fallen but not so surprisingly, he had vanished. He turned towards starfire 'thanks star, you saved my life' 'oh friend I am so glad you are not angry with me' she said as they both headed downstairs 'im so happy that you are unharmed!' and she hugged him again, lightly this time

'Come friend! We must seek joy with the others' and both of them went outside, where everybody was enjoying a feast laid down by a beaming Alfred who was standing close to speedy and sparks. 'hey guys, where were you?' beastboy bounded up to them 'cyborg almost finished all the food' he looked at robin with a frown on his face 'what happened to you? You look like as if…' his voice trailed off 'it was slade wasn't it?' he asked seriously and starfire nodded 'but luckily, the evil man is gone and now friend robin can stay with us' 'great!' 'Something is still bothering me...' said robin. Starfire and beast boy looked over at him 'dude, what?' 'Oh forget it, must be my imagination' he said smiled at them 'then, what are you waiting for? Come on!' beastboy and starfire dragged robin over to the others, happy that they had their friend back.

'you may have slipped away from me this time apprentice' slade said angrily as he hid in the shadows 'but your destiny is with me, as they say, stick with your first choice' he then swept away….slade always gets what he wants…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

bunny raven: ok should I include a 'the end' too?

Amy: puhlease! … You scared me with the 'slade always gets what he wants thing' yknow? ………….glances over her shoulder………….

Mia: is there going to be a sequel?

Beastboy: yea is there going to be sequel?

Bunny raven: where did you come from?

Beastboy: you can't stop now! I want a major role!

Bunny raven: I don't know about the sequel…

Amy: ask the people!

Bunny raven: ok…guys, tell me if I should write a sequel but now I want to finish my second chapter in response to dlsky's challenge so just tell me all right? I don't let my readers down!

Later,

Bunny raven

And,

Mia and Amy


	22. Chapter 22

Bunny raven: heyas readers! I hope you like this chapter. Sequel to big trouble!

Disclaimer: no I don't own them

Chapter 1:

His eyes darted from right to left as sweat drops formed on his forehead. Why did I agree to this? He thought desperately as his gaze finally settled on the computer screen where he was conversing with a mysterious man who called himself 'slade' and was known to be a dangerous man who had proved to be more than a match for the teen titans of jump city.

'So…do we have a deal doctor?' The villain asked in a deep, sinister voice as his one eyes settled on doctor Jame's worried face. 'Yes yes' the poor criminal doctor replied 'ill do it slade, providing you take care of your end of the deal'. Surprisingly, slade chuckled 'I wouldn't worry about that if I were you' and the screen turned black.

Dr.James Thomas took a huge sigh of relief … men of greater strength feared slade and besides, he had heard rumors and he knew enough that slade was an impatient man. How was I supposed to know that I would encounter him when I started my criminal career? He asked himself as his assistant opened the door 'sir, the others are waiting for you' 'ill be right there Benson' he replied in a tired tone. Dr.Benson approached him 'so did you agree to the slade person?' Dr. James looked at his assistant with weary eyes 'yes, even if I had disagreed, I don't think he would have given me a choice'

Dr.Benson looked at him with concern 'this slade is dangerous, I just hope that we're not walking into a trap sir' Dr.James looked up at his assistant 'I hope so too Benson, I hope so too'

……………………………………………………

His fists bounced off the hard material as he punched the living day lights out of the poor punching-bag. Anger rising in him from the past events of last week fueled him with enough energy to punch a hole through

_Damn _he thought as he took of his gloves and examined his bloody knuckles. Trust slade to ruin his life he thought miserably as he wrapped a piece of cloth around his hand. Although it had been a whole week since the incident, the painful memories were still etched in him but what hurt him most was the fact that he had hurt his friends because of that madman and now he felt more determined than ever to get him, find him and stop him once and for all.

'Another one?' Cyborg's weary voice sounded from behind him. Robin smiled and turned to his African-American friend 'guess I over-did it again' cyborg looked at his leader with a worried expression 'take it easy robin, stress can kill a person' 'im not stressed cyborg' he replied off-handedly 'im serious man' the android said and touched his leader 'c'mon, its time you take a break, me and the others have been planning a night out, how about it?'

'I don't have time cyborg' the spiky-haired teenager replied, turning down the request. Cyborg glared 'fine, ill make you come, even if it means dragging you all the way' robin sighed and faced his cybernetic friend 'im sorry cy, but I have lots of work to do and besides, im sure you'll have lots of fun without me' 'no we wont' the android replied quickly.

Both Friends glared at each other 'I don't want to go and you can't me' said robin stubbornly. Cyborg smiled 'oh, ill make you go all right' he said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………

Robin and raven followed the excited group with boring expressions on their faces. 'C'mon guys, you look like as if someone died' said beastboy as he turned towards his two friends. Raven gave him an annoyed look and robin didn't answer. Cyborg put his mechanical arms on his two friend's shoulders 'lighten up guys, one night in town isn't that bad'

Raven gave him a look that clearly said: don't make me open my mouth. Starfire looked over to her two bored companions 'be joyful friends, for it is a time of happiness' raven gave her a bored glare but she ignored it 'now, where shall we travel to first? How about the mall? Or we could feast in the pizza place? Or we could go to the beaches of sand' koriand're paused and suddenly gave an excited yelp 'how about the park of amusement? I believe it will be much fun' cyborg and beastboy smiled 'great idea star, I heard that there is a new roller coaster there, guaranteed to make you barf or your money back' he looked at his friends 'every body in favor say I' starfire and beastboy both raised up their hands in union. 'Two plus me makes three, that's settles it, were going to the amusement park' the android declared, making starfire jump with joy and beastboy laugh.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked over to her leader _quit acting _she sent a telekinetic message to him.

He looked at her, his masked eye brow raised _im not acting_ he replied mentally.

_Right…so what have you been up to for the last few days? _She thought back _the usual _he replied without looking at her.

Raven smirked _slade again? _A sly smile formed on his lips _yup _he replied as both of them followed their team-mates.

_Give it a rest all ready _she thought back _I wish I could, I don't know what hes planning _he replied.

_Isn't that a good thing? _She asked _no, innocent people might get hurt…you guys could get hurt_ came the reply

Raven raised an eye brow _don't worry, we stopped him before and we can stop him now. Thanx Rae _he thought back.

Raven smiled a rare smile _no problem, just take it easy _robin looked ahead _ok, ill try_

'We're here yall' said cyborg happily. People's happy screams and small kid's laughter filled the air 'come friends, we shall ride the coaster of rollers' starfire exclaimed 'that's roller coasters star' robin corrected 'yes, yes of course' she said, a small blush creeping on her face. 'yeah' beastboy agreed with a toothy smile on his face. Raven rolled her eyes 'as long as I don't have to sit with beastboy' cyborg laughed 'fine, bored people get to sit in the front' starfire's smile faltered 'I wish to sit with friends raven and robin' beastboy and cyborg exchanged glances 'fine, then raven gets to sit with me' said beastboy. A dreaded look passed over raven's face 'why don't you guys sit? Ill wait on the bench' starfire looked at her with her big green eyes 'but friend raven, you shall miss the joy of the ride'

Raven looked at her 'I don't care starfire, im fine' she said grumpily 'as you wish' said starfire, a little disappointed and all of them made their was towards the ride. Raven sighed with relief … she would rather not sit on this ride than to hear people's annoying screams…one experience was bad enough…

……

'Don't worry starfire, everything is going to be fine' robin assure the trembling tameranian 'just close your eyes ok?' starfire nodded and nervously touched the metal bar in front of them. Robin looked at her with a small smile... he had never imagined that starfire would be scared of the roller coaster but who knew?

'Friend robin are you sure we will not fall when it goes upside down?' starfire asked again 'no starfire, we wont fall off' robin replied heartedly. The sound of the starting engine scared her even more and she grabbed robin's arm 'I apologize friend, but I am a bit nervous' 'don't be starfire, its ok, I got you' he replied. Starfire smiled but held robin's arm a bit tighter. Robin felt a slight blush creeping on his face…what was wrong with him? He had never felt like this before…he glanced at starfire who had her eyes tightly shut…then again, this wasn't so bad…

The roller coaster slowly climbed up the tracks and starfire felt her heart beat quicken. Her skin prickled but the warmth of robin's arm made her feel comfortable…somehow. Suddenly, she felt a whoosh of air against her body and almost as suddenly, screams followed. Her hold on robin's arm tightened as the roller coaster sped through bends and turns 'its ok star, open your eyes' said robin gently. Starfire nodded and slowly opened her big emerald eyes and stole a glance at her masked friend. He was finally laughing! She smiled and found herself laughing along with him.

Robin looked at her and pointed ahead. Starfire looked to her horror, the loops! Her heart-beat started to quicken again when she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder 'don't worry starfire, everything will be fine, I promise' he said confidently. Starfire nodded and taking faith in his words, she sat up straighter and looked straight ahead…time to face her fear…

She groped robin's arm with both her arms as the roller coaster quickly went through the loops and starfire felt foolish at her fear. 'See? That wasn't so hard was it?' robin half-yelled through the wind. Starfire smiled and found herself to be enjoying again…all that fear over nothing! She loosened her grip on robin's arm, now she felt more at ease.

The roller coaster took a powerful dive and stopped abruptly at its wooden platform. Robin helped starfire out as beastboy and cyborg approached them 'dude that was awesome' said beastboy groggily as cyborg put his hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. 'Now, which ride shall we go on next?' asked starfire 'dude, I think we should go get raven first' said beastboy. Suddenly, a huge roar ripped through the air and they saw raven quickly walking towards them with her eyes wide.

'Guys, you are not going to believe this' she said hurriedly and pointed towards the circus tent where a huge monster with tentacle-like arms was tearing up the place.

Robin's masked eyes narrowed 'titans go!' and all five teens ran off, in respect of their leader's command to stop plasmus.

…………………………………………………………………………

Bunny raven: short? Yea I know but I wanted to save the battle scene for the next chapter : )

Amy: man, robin is going to blow his top off…

Later,

Bunny raven

And,

Amy


	23. Chapter 23

Bunny raven: a hell of an accident in this chapter…I almost pity him…

Amy: how cruel you are sometimes…

Bunny raven …evil grin… I know

Disclaimer: I would make tragic deaths in every episode if I did

Chapter 2:

He threw an ice disk at the meta-human but as usual, it didn't work…it didn't work the first time either…

Starfire levitated over-head, shooting an array of starbolts at their opponent. Cyborg was using his sonic cannon while raven smashed various projectiles onto its clay-type skin. Beastboy had his arms full, trying to deflect everything the monster threw at them.

_Why am I sitting idle? _Robin wondered and finally attacked the monster with his own kung-fu skills. The monster seemed to back away from them as it felt its wounds stinging. Cyborg smiled at robin and he smiled back, then both of them started their 'sonic boom' routine and this time they did it without falling on top of each other.

The blast seemed to be too much for the meta-human and it morphed back into in to its original form—a sleeping man covered with mud.

'We are victorious!' starfire yelled happily and touched the ground. Beastboy and raven walked towards them 'dude, that took less than two minutes!' he exclaimed while raven rolled her eyes. Cyborg's sonic cannon turned back into his right arm 'man, we totally kicked some bad butt' and turned towards his masked friend 'see? Going out tonight wasn't a complete mistake after all' robin looked at him, his face as emotionless as raven's 'I guess so…' his voice trailed off.

Cyborg and beastboy looked at him in confusion 'what do you mean you think so?'

Starfire also stared at the spiky-haired teenager as he sighed. 'I don't know guys; don't you think plasmus attacking a circus was a bit…odd?' beastboy looked at him, his eyes wide 'no, don't say it!' cyborg frowned 'at least don't say it right now, I hate to see a grown boy cry' he motioned towards beastboy.

The green changeling glared at his robotic friend 'hey!' robin smiled 'fine, I won't but let's head back to the tower; I have some work to do'

Beastboy's ears drooped, just when he was having fun…damnit!

…………

'But doctor, please! You could get hurt! The side-effects are too great' Dr.Benson pleaded

'Im sorry Benson, but I have to, I need to find out if it is successful or not' Dr.James replied, comforting his assistant. 'Don't worry, if it fails, you can take over and ill be joining my wife and children soon'

Dr.Benson looked at him with a sad look in his eyes 'but-' Dr.James silenced him with a frown. Dr.Benson nodded and turned towards the rest of the crew 'proceed' he said confidently. One of the wards nodded and touched the huge metal switch. Dr.Benson looked at the determined man who had been his partner and superior and turned back towards the ward 'do it'.

The ward threw down the switch and the machine sprung to life. Dr.James immediately felt like as if electricity was coursing through his veins, blood was rushing to his head and his vision blurred. Pain built up inside him until he couldn't take it anymore…it seemed like as if his head was swelling. He screamed painfully, letting the pain take hold of him as his head felt ready to explode. A crackling sound filled his ears as he blacked out…_im coming Chris, Mary, Dick…im coming…_ he thought verily as darkness engulfed him.

'Shut it off! Shut it off!' Dr.Benson yelled and stumbled towards him. Wounds had appeared on the doctor's ghostly skin and blood was pouring from them.

'What are you waiting for? Get me some bandages!' he yelled angrily as the wards stared at them, dumb founded.

'B-Benson…is that you?' the doctor asked weakly as his assistant tended to his wounds. 'Dr.James! I thought you were a goner! Thank God you are alive! I-' he stopped short as he stared into his eyes.

'What are you looking at?' Dr.James asked. One of the wards started screaming which confused him even more. 'Your eyes…' Dr.Benson trailed off, his eyes wide with shock

Instead off his usual bright green eyes, now there were narrow and glowing red. Dr.James looked at his reflection in the cold metal of the contraption _no!_ He thought as he touched his face. _Did the invention backfire? This was not supposed to happen! _He stared back towards his team who had started to back away, except for Dr.Benson

'I-I' the poor man stuttered and stared at his hands. His so called "team" moved closer to the door except for his loyal assistant. Suddenly, Dr.James looked them, his eyes glowing and instantly, the floor beneath them broke. The air was filled with shouts as the whole team (except Dr.Benson) fell to their deaths in a crumbled heap below…

'James…' Dr.Benson began but silenced himself when Dr.James turned his gaze towards him. 'Benson, whats wrong with me?' the poor doctor asked with tears glistening in his red eyes.

Dr.Benson looked at his friend 'it seems that the experiment backfired sir, it recorded your brainwaves and REM motions and the DNA duplicating process as planned but im afraid, it showed some side effects' he said in a level tone. Dr.James stood up with a remising look on his face 'I should have foreseen this' he rubbed his left temple 'what are the side effects?'

Dr.Benson turned to the computer 'im thinking that along with the conversion of the structure and color of your eyes, telekinesis and something else which is hard to detect'. Dr.James approached his assistant 'well that explained the floor breaking' he commented offhandedly 'let me see' but what he saw nearly popped his eyes out.

'What is it doctor?' Dr.Benson asked in a worried tone. Dr.James turned to his assistant with a hopeful look in his eyes 'I can change my appearance Benson, although it will take up some concentration' Dr.Benson looked slightly amused 'that means you wont stick out like a sore thumb?' the red-eyed man laughed 'precisely, but now that ive seen my reports, this curse of a side-effect could turn into a blessing'. Dr.Benson raised an eye brow 'what do you mean sir?' the man smiled weakly 'you will come to know soon'

Dr.Benson looked at him and then at the huge hole in the floor. Dr.James followed his gaze and lowered his head…he didn't want to kill anyone but at that moment he had felt deceit at his fellow workers and the floor had collapsed…but then again, he didn't feel to guilty, after all, they had betrayed him and they were going to because he could hear their thoughts……speaking of thoughts…he looked at his assistant verily…at least he didn't betray him…

'Dr.James, don't mind me asking but how did the floor break?' the man asked his superior. 'im not sure Benson, I felt angry towards my workers and the floor fell…I guess this counts as another ability' Dr.James replied and smiled slyly 'but somehow I don't feel guilty of killing them…they deserved it'

Dr.Benson eyes widened and he reluctantly took a step towards him 'doctor are you feeling all right?' the doctor smiled evilly at him 'im fine, just fine' his voice contained more than a hint of savor in it and Dr.Benson dreaded that his new found abilities were not the only side-effect…

…………

_Hes come back to haunt me _robin thought angrily as he looked over his files…why doesn't slade give up? Must he be such a pain? Wasn't his last encounter enough to make him realize that robin wouldn't join him?

_Nope…not in a million years…_

His stupid hallucinogenic dust was bad enough to drive him crazy…oh how he wanted to murder that man!

'Friend robin, are you all right? You have been in your room ever since we returned from our 'the night of outing'' starfire asked from the door. 'im fine starfire, im just … working' he replied.

'but friend robin, you have not consumed anything for quite some time now and all of us are getting worried' the red-head added and glided through the door where he was standing 'please eat something, for friend raven and cyborg say that if you don't, they will drag you out and force you to eat and I don't want that to happen' her emerald eyes shimmered in worry.

Robin looked at her with a stubborn expression 'don't worry star, im fine, im just not hungry' he answered in a comforting tone. 'Are you certain?' she asked with concern. 'Yes' he said reassuringly. Starfire brightened up 'wonderful, I shall go inform the others but please come out of your room soon' and she flew away.

Robin sighed…he hated lying to starfire but he couldn't get her or the others worry…they would start going to drastic measures…he remembered he time when they strapped him down the bed too well.

He turned towards his work-table where various clipping and pictures from news papers, not to mention his own case files littered it. _Why me? Why couldn't you haunt someone else slade? _He thought verily and looked at his enemy's mask which he had collected when he had fell in the lave…at least he had _thought _he had fell…nobody falls into a burning pit of lave and lives to tell the tale……

'_You are so weak robin, why do you run away from the truth?' _robin spun around, his heart-beat quickening…please don't let him be here…his masked eyes scanned the room in worry

He finally realized that he was imagining … again

The masked teenager angrily thumped his fists on the table…_damn you slade! Stop haunting me!_

……

Starfire paced in the main room…she was worried sick over friend robin! Why couldn't he stop worrying about slade and live peacefully like friends cyborg and beastboy? He wasn't eating, he wasn't resting and she was sure she had heard him thrash around at night…she feared that he was on the edge of sanity…

'Stop it star, you're making me dizzy' said beastboy and put an assuring hand on her shoulder. Starfire looked into his dark green eyes 'but friend, I am so worried! Friend robin can fall seriously ill and I fear he shall go insane if this goes on' tears welled in her big emerald eyes, making them shine.

Cyborg and raven looked at each other. 'Do you think we should call him?' the gothic girl asked, referring to _him _as _batman_. Cyborg shook his head 'did you see how mad he was when we called him the last time? If we call him now, he may bite our head off'

All three titans looked at him '_what_?' the android asked with confusion. 'I think we should call the 'man of bats' which you speak of. He has an influence over friend robin and he might be the only one who can stop him' said starfire 'but he will take him away, you know what he said, if he knew how robin was these days, he would drag him all the way back to gotham' raven countered, her indigo eyes showing a hint of emotion in them.

'You are correct' the tameranian agreed, lowering her head 'but I cannot bear to see him like this, he might kill himself' she looked at raven, tears glimmering in her eyes. The Azrathian felt pity at her and comforted her by saying, 'he'll be fine starfire, don't worry' she smiled at her; starfire gave a small smile and nodded, taking down a seat next to her.

'Hey guys, im going for a walk' came robin's voice from behind them. All four surprised teens looked at him 'dude, you finally came out of your room' beastboy said slowly. Robin smiled 'I had to. Needed some fresh air. Ill be back later' and he walked away before any of them could say anything.

…………

Dr.James looked up from his work, his long hair wet from sweat. 'Now all we need is a test subject' he panted and looked over to his assistant. 'But who?' he asked 'you know, the effects could be disastrous' he added in a grave tone. 'Ah who cares?' Dr.James answered off-handedly as he put on his trench coat. 'Where are you going?' his assistant asked curiously 'to find a test subject' he answered with an evil grin an walked out the door just as the first rain drops started falling.

The water was cold…but he didn't mind much, he was used to coldness by now…on the outside and on the inside…when he had lost his favorite son Chris, by the hands of HIV which had spread all over his body before anyone could detect it…he didn't mind admitting that he had killed his wife…they had too much fights anyway, the reporters referred to it as 'a tragic fall' when he had pushed her off the roof in sheer anger

But his three kids had died in a lab accident, when he took them to a presentation being held at star labs and they had unfortunately died in a chemical blast…he never felt guilty about the murdering part…but he always regretted the accident which killed his children, especially Chris…

He felt tears well up inside his eyes…Chris would've been turned out to be so great if he had lived…the perfect son but on the villain side of course… he was so active and full of great ideas and he would have been so great! He wiped the tears from his eyes, no matter what, he would continue with his life and right now, he needed a test subject…even with the remorse of Chris's death…

He laughed out loud…was he going mad? Most probably…he passed a few people and read their thoughts easily…he needed a test subject who had a strong mind, a hard nut to crack in other words…hmmm would slade agree to it? _Nah! _He would probably bite his head off and kill him later…speaking of slade, what had the master mind in store for him now? Whatever it was, he was sure he could handle it…besides, he needed the money…

His red eyes glowed as he saw a black-haired teenage boy from a distance. He squinted his eyes, trying to get inside the youth's mind but was unable to…_perfect _he thought and started laughing again, this time more loudly and with an air of madness.

…

He sighed, he had heard everything they had said about him in the main room…were they that worried about him? Couldn't they trust him enough?

An odd sound of laughter awakened him to his senses. A man in a large trench coat was trudging in his direction, laughing as he went. _Sounds like a lunatic, looks like a lunatic…must be a lunatic…_he thought quickly and hid in the shadow of a big tree as the man approached his location.

'Hey boy blunder, I know you are here so stop hiding' the man said with a huge grin. Robin frowned _I think this guy is crazier than the joker _'what are you doing in jump city? Shouldn't you be in the asylum? Don't worry, you'll be going there soon where you will meet other people like you' he swung his bo staff at the strange man but surprisingly, the man quickly dodged it 'fast, but not fast enough I see' the man cackled and looked at him with his red eyes.

Robin stared but quickly regained him self and sent another blow at him, and this time it hit him squarely in the chest. 'Oomph' the man stumbled back wards and robin took the advantage of pinning him to the wall with his birdarang.

The man looked unconscious and robin reluctantly took a step towards his immobile form. Suddenly, the man shot out his arm and grabbed him by the arm and before robin could think of what he was doing, he was thrown against the wall with incredible speed. As much as robin struggled, he could not get away and the man was about to knock him out when he stopped

His red eyes glistened with silent tears and he dropped the boy wonder and disappeared into the mist (as in he ran away). Robin regained his balance and stared at the place where that man had been…_why didn't he finish me off? He had the perfect chance _he slowly grabbed his bo staff and looked away…_some_ _night this had been_ he thought verily _first I get in a fight with a lunatic and when he has the perfect chance to put me out of my misery he cries and runs away?_

That didn't make any sense…did it?

He sighed and turned back to go home…this was one night he didn't want to remember_…_

…

He couldn't do it, he reminded him to much of his son Chris … Dr.James quickly made his way back to his hideout, what was with his sudden wave of emotion? He had never felt like this before… was it another side effect? Damn! … Stupid emotions! He had the perfect chance but he blew it…

He quickly stepped inside and took off his coat. 'So? Did you find anyone?' Dr.Benson asked 'nah, nobody in this town is suitable' he lied, trying not to sound too obvious that his feelings had gotten in the way

Dr.Benson sighed 'then let's call it a night' he walked towards the door 'oh yes, that slade person called, he said he wanted to speak to you about the experiment…I wonder how he found out about it' he added. His skin quivered with the sound of the madman's name…what did he want now?

………………………………………………………………………

Bunny raven: poor doctor James…

Amy: what the hell did you do to him?

Bunny raven: I don't know…I always wanted a bad guy with red eyes and the cartoon I saw fueled the rest of him…

Amy: whats REM?

Bunny raven: you should know, you take biology doy!

Later guys,

Bunny raven

And slightly confused,

Amy


	24. Chapter 24

Bunny raven: special thanks to my reviewers for reviewing my story and to Amy for giving me the idea for this chapter.

Amy: muhahahahahahahahaha I shall take over the world!

Bunny raven: I think she ate too much sugar…

Chapter 3:

Starfire hugged her pillow. Now she was worried more than ever! Robin had come home so late and he looked like as if he had been fighting…

She felt hot tears at the back of her eyes and she buried her head in her purple pillow. _Why must you torture yourself friend robin? Why don't you rest? I fear for your health_ she thought sadly and sniffed…she had never seen him like this except for the time when he had been affected by the hallucinogenic dust and that had almost caused him to go insane…

She slowly got up and glided out of her room. It was 2 in the morning and the halls were as dark as raven's room…she paused outside robin's room and she heard a clicking noise followed by the whirring noise of a computer. _He is working again _she thought and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She had half a mind to go in and cry her heart out but she firmly forced herself to turn away…friend robin was obviously not going to listen and there was no point in pressing the matter any further…tears fell from her eyes, _oh friend robin why must you do this to yourself? Do you wish to die?_ She thought miserably and went back to her room.

…………

'Was the experiment a success?'

'Yes, but with side effects as you can very well see'

'I can'

A pause

'I have a job for you doctor'

Dr.James shuddered…slade seemed to brighten up after hearing about the side effects of the experiment. His red eyes glowed and stared at slade 'what would that be?' he could feel the man smile behind his mask 'since your new found abilities are so successful, I need you to fetch someone for me and keep him with you until I come'

Dr.James raised an eye brow _dare I ask? _'And why me slade? I am sure you could get this person yourself' he asked, surprised at his sudden courage. Slade chuckled 'true, I could have done this myself doctor but I do not possess your mental-tapping ability and I need you to search in the boy's head, I need answers…im sure you know what I mean'

He nodded 'consider it done. By the way, who is this person I am supposed to get anyway?'

'Im sure you know him pretty well, robin of the teen titans'

The doctor's heart stopped in its track and his eyes widened…the same youth he had fought with? He couldn't, he reminded him too much of his son…

'Well?' the madman pressed on, with more than a hint of impatience in his voice

Dr.James sucked in his breath 'ill do it' he finally answered. 'Very well, I am giving you three days' said slade and the screen turned black.

Dr.James took a deep breath…_im sorry Chris_ he thought dreadfully…I don't have any choice…he stared at the door and slowly got up to leave _im sorry_

…

Dr.Benson stared at his superior as he quietly ate his dinner. 'Is something wrong doctor? You seem rather…depressed' the doctor looked at him, his red eyes reflecting the light of the lamp which hung over head 'it's nothing Benson…ive just been given my first assignment'

Dr.Benson raised an eye brow 'and what would that be?'

He looked at his assistant with an amused expression 'its nothing special…' his voice trailed off, not knowing how to tell him.

Dr.Benson looked at his superior with a raised eye brow 'you seem troubled James, is something wrong?' Dr.James looked at him in earnest 'slade gave me my first assignment and I don't feel up to it' he admitted with a weak grin.

He patted his shoulder warmly 'whatever it is sir, ill be with you all the way' Dr.James smiled gratefully at his assistant 'thanks Benson, I owe you one' his assistant only smiled in return.

…………

'MEAT!'

'TOFU!'

'MEAT!'

'TOFU!'

'MEAT!'

'TOFU!'

Raven's left eye twitched as she slammed her book shut, silencing the two.

'Must you always fight in the morning?' she asked angrily and faced the two titans, her emotions threatening to reveal themselves again. Sparks flew between them as they stared each other down, not trying to pay any attention to what raven was saying.

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up 'im going to meditate' she mumbled her voice full of annoyance and quickly went to her room, as she passed a confused starfire on the way.

'Good morning friends! What shall we consume for breakfast today?' she exclaimed and looked at her two friends hopefully, who, unfortunately were still trying to stare each other down.

Finally, beastboy looked away with a defeated sigh. 'BOOYAH!' cyborg yelled victoriously and gave beastboy one of his cocky grins 'in your face you little grass stain' beastboy fumed, his face growing red 'dude, I couldn't care less about your meat cyborg, I just don't want the others to eat what you eat…do you even know how it feels like to be one of those animals?'

Cyborg rolled his human eye 'c'mon man, its not like im going to eat you' beastboy glared as if he had insulted him 'you better not!'

Starfire casually walked up to them 'as it seems that you are unable to decide, shall I prepare breakfast for you today? I would be honored if you would agree'. Beastboy and cyborg looked at her with embarrassed faces 'sure thing starfire' they both answered in union.

'Wonderous' cried starfire and flew to the kitchen. Cyborg and beastboy looked at each other with annoyed and accusing looks on their faces

'Dude, you should have given up and let _me _cook'

'No way! You should have let _me_ cook. Im not going to eat tofu, I don't know how _you_ can'

And they both started arguing…again

…

_Starfire was screaming as slade broke her neck_

_Stop! You'll kill her!_

_He dropped her like a hot potato and her body landed next to raven's, cyborg's and beast boy's, their blood-shot eyes accusing and staring up at him _

'_No' he stares helplessly at his teammates, lost for words_

_This is all your fault robin; you refused reality and it caused them their deaths. You should have realized that you belong to me in the first place but no matter, death was their fate anyway_

_He looks hatefully at the man 'no, you're wrong'_

_Slade smiles 'my dear boy, I am perfectly correct, you on the other hand, are wrong. Stop acting so childish and face reality robin, your fate was to stay at my side' and approaches him_

'_No you're wrong YOURE WRONG!'_

He sat up, heart racing and sweating as if he had just ran a mile. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared and he finally realized that he had been dreaming

He slowly stood up. _That dream had felt so real…_he thought as adreline rushed inside him and he slowly dressed up and spiked his hair. He glanced at the clock _8:00? _Usually he got up at 5 …

He grabbed his mask _am I losing it?_ And looked at the mirror _nah! Must have been tired…one little sleep-in didn't matter did it? _He placed the mask on his face and yawned…no use of crying over spilt milk; he would make up for the hours he lost in the night.

The first sound that greeted his ears was of beastboy and cyborg bickering about something, probably breakfast which had become a daily routine now.

The metal doors swished open as he stepped through them. He quietly moved towards the fridge, hoping no one would see him because he just knew that they would question him…again

Cyborg and beastboy were too busy arguing so they didn't notice their leader crept past them. Robin grinned, at least now he was home free.

Boy was he wrong…

'Good morning friend robin! How are you feeling today?' the bubbly red head piped up happily, causing beastboy and cyborg to instantly turn around and face their leader.

'Uh…hey starfire, hey guys' he said uncertainly and almost melted under the glare they both gave him.

'Dude, were you trying to sneak from us?' the green changeling asked offensively. Cyborg raised his human eye brow and looked at the masked teenager angrily which quickly turned to concern as he looked him over.

'No' the teen answered bluntly and while ignoring cyborg's look, took out a carton of milk and strode over to the table.

Cyborg followed and sat across him. They both sat in silence when finally robin sighed 'what is it cyborg?' the android glared at him; half in worry and half in anger 'man, did you sleep at all last night?'

'Yes' he replied

Cyborg blinked (his human eye of course) 'how many hours?'

Robin looked at him with a stubborn expression 'I slept at five all right?'

'Look robin, I only care for your better health all right. I understand you have to stop slade, we do too but I want you to be al right physically and mentally' said cyborg with a warm look in his eyes

robin looked at him but didn't say anything so cyborg continued…might as well say what he wanted to or else he wouldn't get the chance 'even if slade does show up, you wont be able to fight him in your condition. You hardly sleep or eat' he sighed and looked at his leader with a pleading look in his eyes.

Robin gave him a small smile 'ill try cyborg' the android smiled gratefully at him and then walked away to find beastboy to challenge him to a video game, probably space monkeys 2

He quietly ate his cereal. Cyborg had never showed this much emotion before…well, except in the face of food that is…maybe he _was_ concerned. Great! Now he felt guilty for making his team worry about him…would this ever end?

Starfire took a seat next to him with her bowl of…something. 'Friend robin how are you feeling?' she asked 'im fine star, really' he answered in a warm tone. 'I heard you working last night' she added quietly, as id expecting an outburst but was surprised when she found none.

'I couldn't sleep, had to do something' robin said bluntly. Starfire looked at him 'oh. Maybe you shall like to accompany me to the mall of shopping with me this after noon?' she exclaimed, quickly changing the subject.

Robin looked at her with a flushed smile 'sure star, ill be happy to go with you' starfire squealed in delight and hugged robin, forgetting her alien strength (as usual).

'Uh starfire?' he stuttered

'Yes friend robin?' she replied, not taking attention in the particular situation

'Cant breath'

Starfire bushed and released her hold on him 'my apologies' and just when robin was about to open his mouth to say something when suddenly, the alarm started ringing and red lights flashed everywhere

_Who could it be at this time? _Robin thought as all of them gathered in the main room. 'Looks like someone is robbing a jewellery store' said cyborg darkly as he pressed some buttons.

'Then what are we waiting for? Titans go!' he yelled and everyone automatically headed out the door with enthusiastic smiles (minus raven) except for beastboy who was muttering something about Tofu and how the bad guys attacked at the worst times...

………………………………………

Bunny raven: like it? Don't worry guys, it's different from Alexandreu's and someone dies in this story (sniff sniff)

Beastboy: have mercy! Im too young to die!

Bunny raven: who said _you_ were going to die?

Beastboy: im not going to die? Yippy!

Bunny raven: I might change my mind (laughs evilly)

Beastboy: noooo!

Signing out,

Bunny raven


	25. Chapter 25

Bunny raven: yo peeps! I just rebooted my computer and all my files got lost so this chapter may be a little off-track

Amy: --' sometimes I wonder how you became an honor student

Disclaimer: in dreamland maybe

Chapter 25:

A woman screamed loudly as Dr.James raised his gun high in the air.

'Move and you die!' he yelled, his eyes glowing dangerously. The people in the jewellery store all froze and eyed the gun nervously. Dr.james pointed the gun at the shopkeeper who was trembling under his gaze…although he felt extremely guilty and sorry that he had stooped to this level of robbing jewellery stores, he had no choice…

'get ready to die' he said slyly as he pointed the barrel of the gun at his forehead. The old man covered his face with his hands and bent down on his knees in fear. Dr.james laughed inwardly and was about to shoot him when a whizzing red object knocked the gun out of his hands. He whipped around in surprise just in time to see the masked teenager catch the birderang.

'You picked a lousy day to rob a place' he said. Dr.james glared and threw a glass case at them with his telekinesis just as the boy yelled 'titans go!'

'Azrath Metrion Zinthos!' the dark girl yelled and swarms of dark energy swirled around him and firmly grasped his thin body. Dr.james smiled and sent an energy blast (explaining it later!) at the poor girl who screamed faintly and dropped unconscious on impact. Dr.james crouched expertly on the floor as a green rhino came charging out of nowhere and sent him into the opposite wall.

He glared angrily at the green animal and used his telekinetic powers to send him reeling into the red-haired alien who was getting ready to attack him. He smiled _and I thought I wouldn't be able to fight them. _

He shouldn't have thought that.

A steel boot connected with his jaw and he stumbled into the counter. His red eyes glowed furiously as he turned towards the teenager he had seen yesterday 'easy on the kicks there. You could hurt someone kiddo' the masked teenager glared and whipped out his bo-staff 'the only one whose going to get hurt is you' he retorted and charged at the doctor.

Dr.james quickly got up and started to block the blows with his powers. He could see the cybernetic teenager aim his sonic cannon at them from the corner of his eye…_gotta act fast _he thought as he blocked yet another blow from the fiery teenager.

A groan escaped from his mouth as he was suddenly knocked down by a painful hit in the stomach and he feared that he might cough up blood.

He stumbled backwards and placed his left hand on the wall for support; his other arm wrapped around his stomach and gazed at the five superheroes in anger. The cyborg had his sonic cannon aimed in his direction with the green changeling right at his side; the red-head was staring at him, her eyes and fists glowing a stunning green, the gothic girl was muttering something as her eyes glowed white and the masked teenager was standing in a fighting pose with his staff in his hands; he could sense the fire burning inside him.

'Surrender! We do not wish to harm you' the orange-skinned girl yelled. Her eyes still glowing. 'Yeah dude, I didn't even get breakfast yet!' the green changeling chimed in and earned a glare from the dark girl.

Dr.james laughed manically which took them all off guard. 'Oh don't expect that so soon' he turned to spiky haired-teenager 'you know robin; slade is missing you'

The four titans eyed their leader nervously and dr.james could sense their reluctance as well as robin's anger which seemed to be coming from him in strong waves.

'What do you know about slade?' he hissed as his hold on the metal bar tightened. Dr.james straightened himself 'as much as you do kid' he replied simply as his eyes glowed a blood red. The titans seemed to hesitate because of the look in his eyes but robin glared daggers at him as if to force him to speak; and dr.james could only laugh at their foolishness.

He Unexpected energy rise inside him and the pain of his injuries were ignored. Suddenly, a strange light erupted from where he was standing and he himself almost lost consciousness because of it. He heard screams and the sounds of bodies falling as the light spread out to only God knows where.

The light finally died down and he was finally able to take a sigh of relief. He looked around to see the unconscious forms of the people around him; the cybernetic teen lay on the floor where a wooden beam had fallen on him, both alien girls were lying under a heap of bricks and the green kid was lying unconscious a few feet away from them. Dr.james smiled with satisfaction to himself and scanned the area. His eyes widened at the sudden hit of realization 'now where did robin go?' he said out loud to himself

When will I learn not to open my big mouth?

He found himself on the floor with force as robin pinned him there with one knee. 'How did you-?' he began when he eyed the yellow/black fabric with hatred. 'Its titanium' robin said as if reading his mind, being successful in making him even more angry than he already was.

With an angry yell he flung the teenager off of him. Robin landed a few meters away with his acrobatic grace and pulled out his bo-staff 'tell me where slade is' he said or rather demanded angrily. Dr.james glared at him 'make me' he said with the stubborn air of a two-year old and finally hitting a nerve.

'I have no time for games. Tell me where slade is and why are you working for him' he said, his staff still ready to strike. Dr.james quickly pulled out a small pellet and smashed it onto the ground, the air became thick with smoke and it was impossible to see through it.

Dr.james could hear the boy cough his lungs out as he secretly made his way towards him with a syringe in his hand; because of his new found powers he was not affected by the smoke.

He quickly stuck the needle into his neck and watched him fall unconscious. Believe it or not boys and girls this was the hardest thing to do, how can you do that to a boy who has a resemblance to your own son?

……

Raven groaned as she stood up on shaky knees. _Either I need to meditate or the stress is finally getting to me_ she thought as her vision cleared slowly and she stared in shock at her surroundings.

What in Azar happened here?

The building lay in ruins; wooden beams sprawled everywhere, rubble strewn everywhere and a few shards of glass lay a few meters away, looked like as if a whirlwind had swept through them

_What did I miss? _She thought and almost yelled in surprise as Starfire hugged the life out of her.

'Friend you are unharmed!' she yelled happily and finally let go. Raven took in deep breaths and eyed her friend 'Starfire what happened? How long have I been out?' the tamaranian hesitated before answering 'I do not know. I awoke a few minutes before you and it seems that the criminal escaped' she grabbed her hand 'let us join friend cyborg' and half-dragged half-pulled her towards the robotic teen.

Cyborg was holding a semi-conscious beast boy when they arrived. 'Raven! Glad to see you're awake' he said gaily upon seeing his dark friend. Raven smiled softly in reply 'cyborg what happened here?'

Cyborg looked down at the floor 'I dunno Rae, all I remember the bright light and then nothing else' raven nodded and then turned to the red head 'where is robin?' Starfire's big green eyes immediately started watering 'we cannot locate friend robin and I fear for his safety'. Cyborg put a reassuring hand on the tamaranian's shoulder 'don't worry star, everything is going to be fine' she nodded and looked at him with a smile 'thank you for your comfort friend'

A loud siren quickly caught everyone's attention and all three of them stared at the number of ambulances and fire-trucks skidding to a stop at the curb. 'c'mon yall lets go help' said cyborg suddenly taking command and he and the awakening beast boy went off in one direction as raven and Starfire took different sides in order to cover it up faster.

_Please hang in there boy wonder _the azrathian thought desperately… _please._

……

She groaned as she flung the fallen wall off its victim. The shaking man smiled at her gratefully 'th-thankyou so much' he stuttered. Starfire smiled kindly at him 'no problem sir. Please go towards the nearest ambulance and tell me if you need more assistance' he nodded and quickly sprinted off.

The tamaranian gazed around her when something caught her eye. A shiny metallic stick lying a few feet away.

She quickly flew towards it and held it in her hands; she knew who it belonged to, she had seen him fight with it so many times…

Her eyes watered and she fell to her knees _oh robin where are you? _She yelled inwardly at herself as she let tears fall freely from her emerald eyes.

…………

'You know I am completely against this sir!'

'Yes Benson but-'

'This has gone far enough! Hes just a child! You should've never made a deal with this madman in the first place'

'Yes but-!'

'This is dreadful! You must call it off'

'You know I can't do that Benson'

'But you must!'

Dr.James gave a frustrated sigh and frowned at his assistant 'slade is not the type of a person to just let it go Benson!'

Dr.Benson gave him a wounded look 'but sir, look at him! He is just a child! Only God-knows what slade will do to him' he looked at the teen's unconscious form lying on the medical bed in sorrow.

Dr.James frowned, an unexpected feeling rising in his chest 'I cant fight slade and you know that! Please Benson, its hard enough as it is, don't make me suffer again'

'But' his assistant began but was quickly silenced by an angry frown from his superior 'im going t go inform slade. Keep an eye on him' he finished and quickly left, not waiting for a reply

Dr.Benson sighed and flopped down on the chair beside the bed. he looked at the masked teenager in despair … he looked so much like Chris…

-flashback-

'_ok Chris, I want you to meet a friend of mine' Dr.James said happily _

_Dr.Benson knelt down and ruffled the kid's hair 'hey Chris, im Dr.Benson' the small boy looked at him with brilliant blue-green eyes 'hello sir'._

_Dr.Benson smiled 'how old are you?'._

'_7 sir' _

'_Don't call me sir kid, it makes me feel old' he laughed. Chris smiled at him warmly and then glanced at his father 'May we see the big machines now?' _

_Dr.James laughed heartily 'sure Chris' he looked at his friend 'well what you think? Is he a chip off the old block or what?'_

'_He is all right' he replied 'c'mon Chris, ill show you the machines while daddy gets us something to eat'_

'_But im not allowed to eat junk food' he said innocently. 'my treat then' he winked, making the boy grin in a sly manner. Dr.James mock-frowned at the pair but after the puppy-dog face Chris gave him he eventually gave in._

'_I hate it when he does that' he said to Dr.Benson as Chris started jumping excitedly._

-End flashback-

James had changed since the accident…after the death of his family he started stealing and like the loyal friend he was he followed him, determined to help but now…he looked at his hands accusingly…he never stopped him and this was the result.

'I know someday im going to lose it' he said out loud.

……

'Have you completed your task?' slade asked with interest, his one eye as cold as ever.

Dr.James nodded mechanically; Slade sounded happy and surprised…did he doubt his abilities?

'Very well doctor. I shall come to collect him tomorrow but in the meantime, im sending you something which will keep him from escaping' came the reply.

He raised an eye brow; surely slade trusted him enough to keep a mere teenager from escaping? But before he could retaliate the screen had already turned black.

_To think I would've gotten used to this by now _he thought wearily. His shoulders sagged and he felt sadness tug at his heart _why am I doing this? Emily would not have liked me with this occupation, nor would the kids…_he felt a wave wash of guilt wash over him, what was he to do?

………………………………………

Bunnyaven: Dr.James kinda reminds me of myself…double minded. By the way im sorry for not updating, I have to pay more attention to my studies so ill update every week, please read and review and tell me my mistakes because I bet I have a lot of typos in this one…man I think I just became more sensible…

Signing out,

Bunnyaven.


	26. Chapter 26

Bunnyaven: did you guys hear about the cartoon crisis? Talk about offense to the Muslim community! I mean, freedom of speech and expression is perfectly fine if you don't offend someone's religion that is

Disclaimer: NO! And if you ask me one more time then ill kill you

Chapter 26:

Slade quietly walked over to the huge window and gazed at the small 'T' far away with pleasure dancing in his eyes.

_Soon titans, you will fall because coming tomorrow I will have my greatest tool in destroying you_

…………

'Cyborg have you found anything yet?'

'Zilch Rae, whoever took him left nothing whatsoever…how are things at your end?'

'Not good. I can't sense his emotions'

'Well lets just hope for the best then Rae'

'Yeah. Raven out'

Raven pressed another button and the screen showed a map of the city with three blinking yellow dots speeding in different directions.

She sipped her herbal tea and felt the warmth of the mug spread through her cold fingers. Robin had gone missing yesterday and they; preferably _she_ had hardly slept ever since.

'hey raven' a vice startled her, almost making her drop the mug. She angrily faced the screen to find a smiling speedy.

'hello speedy' she greeted in her monotone voice.

'is Cyborg around?'

'no. why?'

he puffed out his chest 'he let a girl do a _man's _job and now that _girl _is questioning _my _authority'

'_your_ authority! Why you little' bumblebee's voice sounded and she pounced on the poor archer. Raven rolled her eyes at the fighting pair as aqualad came to the screen 'sorry raven those two have been at it for weeks' he sweat dropped (anime style) as a distant crash sounded.

Raven cracked a smile 'don't worry, ill tell Cyborg as soon as he arrives' 'thanks rave- hey mas drop that!' he yelled and the screen turned black.

The dark titan sighed and turned her attention back to her herbal tea _and they think they have problems_ she thought with an amused smile playing on her lips.

…………

_what did I hit my head on a rock? _He thought as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him and he slowly opened his eyes. He tried moving his hands but failed, it seemed whoever had tied him up had done a good job of it.

'Hello, im glad to see your awake' a kind voice sounded from above him. 'who are you?' he asked, his voice coming out hoarse.

A bright light suddenly filled his vision and he had to blink a few times to see clearly. He was in a room which looked more like a basement and t was filled with expensive looking machinery. It was obvious that he was strapped down on an operation table because a middle aged man, probably the owner of the voice, was looking down at him with a friendly expression.

'I was getting worried you know' the man said, not answering his question. Robin somehow managed to smile weakly at him even though he had no idea who he was but he felt as if he could trust this man…and that very rare.

The sound of an opening door caught their attention. Another man in a white lab coat strode in towards them but he was no stranger, robin recognized him too well.

'Ah James, I wasn't expecting you right now'. The man walked towards him as Dr.James smiled 'call me impatient' he turned towards him 'finally, you're awake' robin glared at him in reply. Dr.James laughed 'don't look at me like that, I had to do my job'

'why have you brought me here?' the young hero asked angrily. 'I told you kid, its my job' he turned towards his assistant 'how long has he been awake Benson?' 'only a couple of minutes sir' Benson answered with obedience.

James took out a red-colored syringe 'good. Slade told me to give this to him. He said it kept him from escaping' robin's masked eyes widened at the mention of his arch enemy's name and his angry look was replaced with worry.

Dr.James handed it to Benson 'keep an eye on him after you give it, I have work to do'. Benson nodded and held it with a shaky hand as Dr.James strode away from them and out of the room. As soon as James left he turned towards the teenager. Robin looked completely devastated and was struggling to get out of the straps holding him down.

'please don't do this to me, its horrible' he pleaded and Benson almost stopped because of the look in his masked eyes.

'im sorry kid, I truly am but I have to' he said but the teenager didn't stop there, he kept struggling and protesting against the ropes. 'hush' said Benson softly 'stay still' and injected the syringe into his shoulder.

Robin looked dazed for a few seconds then he went still and his head flopped down to the right side. He was out like a light.

Benson sighed and sat down next to the sleeping hero, having no idea or suspicion that he was being watched.

……

'What is it now James?' slade sounded impatient and a bit angry.

Dr.James sucked in his breath 'I did my part of the deal slade, its time you do yours' he said with mustered courage.

Slade looked at him with his one cold eye 'impatient are we? Don't worry James, half of the money has been deposited in your account and I will give you the rest when I receive the boy'

Dr.James opened his mouth to say something but the screen had already turned black…slade sure knew how to be rude…

The door opened, revealing the thin frame of his assistant 'is everything all right doctor? I heard you talking to slade' he said with concern. 'Everything is fine Benson. I was just reminding him about our bargain' his eyes glowed excitedly 'soon, we will have enough money to complete our project'

Dr.Benson smiled 'that's excellent new doctor but I need to talk to you'. Dr.James raised an eye brow 'what is it?'; his assistant looked at him straight in the eye with serious determination 'im having doubts about this slade person. Are you sure you can trust him?' Dr.James blinked 'yes, if he had any plan then I would know'

'ive heard rumors that his mind his unreadable' Dr.Benson said with a deadly expression 'how do you know he wont ill you after he receives the boy? Slade is not a man who is keen on partnerships'.

Dr.James frowned 'I see your point' he stood up 'we will just have to make sure that he doesn't stay one step ahead of us then' his assistant blinked 'how do we do that?' James looked at him with a small amused smile 'ill guess ill have tl use my powers one last time before I fix myself'

Dr.Benson blinked again 'im afraid I don't understand' Dr.James laughed 'all in due time Benson, all in due time'

……

Robin awoke with a splitting head ache and a nauseating feeling… whatever that was in the chemical sure knocked him out, he didn't even have a nightmare this time.

_Please let this be a hallucination _he thought desperately as his vision cleared. He was in the same room, on the same table and bund by the same straps…this was real all right.

He frowned and struggled against the bindings and failed again 'why me?' he said out loud in frustration.

The door opened and his red-eyed captor walked in. robin eyed him with hatred _as if slade wasn't enough to tick me off, he had to come in the picture _he thought. Dr.James laughed 'do I really tick you off that bad?'

Robin raised a masked eye brow and Dr.James laughed again 'yup, I cab read minds kid, though yours is a little difficult' he looked down at him with interest 'how do you keep me out kid?' robin glared in reply. 'not telling? C'mon kid! I need to see if you have the requirements to be my new test subject' their faces were now only inches away as robin struggled to keep his mind closed and Dr.James struggled to get in.

'heavens child let me in already!' he yelled in a frustrated voice. The door suddenly opened and Benson quickly entered 'is everything all right?' he asked with a confused expression.

Dr.James looked at his assistant and withdrew himself, having retained his freesome attitude once more 'you're stubborn kid but I _will_ break you' he said with a dangerous spark in his eyes. Robin looked at him as he walked away. _Weirdo _he thought 'I heard that!' Dr.James yelled and robin frowned in annoyance.

Dr.Benson looked at the captor and the captive and then smiled 'maybe there is hope for James yet' he walked towards the bounded hero who had once again started his mission of trying to break the bonds.

'you know you cant break them' he said notchingly. The young hero gave him a slight frown and then went back to struggling. Dr.Benson sighed 'listen kid, you're not going anywhere so stop hurting yourself' but as usual, he didn't listen…teenagers are so stubborn Dr.Benson thought with an inward laugh and reached for another syringe…the least he could do is stop him.

………………

bunnyaven: I know its short and has a bit of s strange ending but heck I was outta ideas and I have a geography test tomorrow so wish me luck and hope I don't get stage fright in my debate.

Until next time,

bunnyaven


	27. Chapter 27

Bunnyaven: I got an A on my geography test! Yippy for me! Yippy for me! … (Ahem) now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own em! I'm only 15 for God's sake!

Chapter 27:

Starfire stifled a yawn as she walked into the living room. Her long red hair was frizzled up and was desperately screaming for a brush while light bags occupied the space beneath her beautiful emerald eyes.

'any sign of him yet friend raven?' she asked with slight tiredness in her voice.

'not yet Starfire' raven answered in her monotone voice and tore her amethyst eyes away from the computer screen to look at her fellow titan 'what happened to you?'

Starfire looked at her with a small grin 'I was up all night thinking about our friend and I believe im quite 'out worn''.

'that's 'worn-out' Starfire and I really think you should go get some rest' raven said while struggling to keep the weariness out of her own face – Starfire wasn't the only insomniac at the moment, she hadn't slept a wink either.

'Yo, maybe you _both _should get some sleep' a masculine voice sounded from the door. Both girls looked at the half robot with slight frowns planted on their weary faces.

'You know we can't do that' raven said pointedly.

'I agree what if something wrong happens?' Starfire piped in in an unnaturally high-pitched voice.

'me and BB can handle it and besides, if you two don't get some rest soon, you wont be able to fight properly' his mechanical eyes blinked 'look, I may not be a mind reader but I can tell you two are pretty tired, please go get some rest'

Starfire's green eyes shined with worry 'are you most certain friend? As I am sure that—' '_yes'_ Cyborg interrupted while putting emphasis on the word.

Raven did not move, her violet eyes showing the first sign of emotion 'but what if he gets hurt? What if you get hurt? What if slade—' 'its ok Rae, we'll wake you if something goes down now please go and rest—and that's an order' Cyborg interrupted once more, trying to calm the dark titan.

Raven hesitated—it was like a child trying to choose between a favorite teddy bear and a delicious chocolate bar. Cyborg nodded in her direction and she felt her mind a bit at ease.

_Nothing is going to happen, you can trust him, well find him, and slade will pay_

Raven slowly got up and glided towards the door leading towards the hallway but stopped before opening it.

'Cyborg?'

'Yea Rae?'

'Thanks'

Cyborg smiled and watched his friend's tired form drag itself out the door.

…………

'Screw driver'

Dr.Benson absent-mindedly handed the tool to his superior who was trying to fix a machine.

'Damn it!' Dr.James suddenly yelled as the machine exhaled a huge cloud of black smoke right in his face. He sat up as his assistant handed him a towel to clean his face with.

'Are you all right sir?' he asked with concern. He coughed and blinked his red eyes, trying to get the dust out of them 'this better be worth the money slade is giving us'

Dr.Benson shifted uncomfortably, this whole idea of making a deal with an assassin and ruining a young life was making him feel extremely queasy…and he had the strangest feeling that James was walking into a trap.

'Benson, whats wrong?' Dr.James asked his assistant after successfully wiping his face clean.

'Im just not sure about this whole ordeal sir, somehow, I just can't bring myself to face the fact that im about to ruin a young life' he answered with slight sarcasm. Dr.James sighed 'we have all ready talked about this Benson' he said with a warning tone 'and like I said before which I now say again: its going to be ok! Slade wont kill the boy for Pete's sake and besides, the boy is similar to him in so many ways' he checked his watch and stood up before Benson could retaliate 'its time to check on him anyway' he quickly stood up and walked out the room with Benson staring at him, his mouth slightly agape.

…

The room slowly came into focus and robin felt as if someone had hit him on the head with a jack hammer…again.

He slowly sat up and began observing his surroundings. The same room with the same table and the same technology and the same door…yippy

He reached for a birderang from his belt but not-so-surprisingly found the belt missing. _Great, just peachy _he thought and started searching for something which could come in handy.

He finally spotted a shiny red object—his birderang under a table. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching his location and quickly swooped the birderang and tried to look for a place to hide … it was no use pretending, he was sure that the doctor wasn't _that _stupid.

He looked up and smiled … sometimes being an acrobat had its perks.

…

_Benson can be so irritating sometimes…just like a second conscience_ Dr.James thought as he neared his captive's room. He undid the many locks and opened the door… not-so-surprisingly, the room turned out to be empty.

'Come on out robin, I know you're hiding some where' Dr.James called out. The door had been firmly locked from the outside and there was no window or space leading to the outside from which the boy could have escaped through.

He cautiously took a step inside 'olley olley oxen fee' (me: thank you little sis!) Dr.James smiled slyly 'well, if you don't come out yourself, ill _make _you come out' he then closed his blood red eyes and began to stretch out his senses for any stray thought or emotion.

Finally, he caught it, fear and confidence (strange that these two emotions should be felt so strongly together) his eyes opened at once with a smirk playing on his lips and he directed his attention towards the source of the two emotions…

…

_I hope he doesn't find me, I hope he doesn't find me _his gloved fingers tightened on the wooden beam and the birderang he had found earlier to stop it from falling as he quietly watched Dr.James enter the room from above.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation inside his head and watched with horror and surprise as Dr.James looked up, straight at him.

_Oh great, he found me_

'Nice trick kid but I don't think its going to work' he said and his red eyes gleamed up at him. The beam he was holding on to started shaking and his masked eyes widened as the wooden beam shook his hands off and his body fell plummeting towards the ground—towards his captor.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of impact but surprisingly found none. 'Scared you didn't I?' Dr.James said mischievously as he held the teenager in the air with his mental abilities.

Dr.James lowered the boy to the ground 'don't ever try a stunt like hat again kiddo, you could hurt yourself you know' he lectured 'im fine…and don't call me that' the teen answered stubbornly

Dr.James sighed and muttered something which sounded like 'kids these days' and before robin could fathom on what was happening. A rope neatly tied itself around him, pinning his arms by his sides.

Robin frowned with annoyance as the rope tightened … this man was _really _starting to get on his nerves.

'See kiddo, that is why you should always listen to what an adult is saying – preferably me' Dr.James said in an authoritative tone. 'Don't lecture me' robin glared as he began cutting the material with his hidden birderang 'and don't call me kiddo' he quickly cut the last strand and leaped over the surprised doctor towards the door. The doctor made a move to stop him but robin quickly shut the door from the outside—locking the doctor in.

'Now to contact the titans' he said quietly and sprinted down the hallway.

…………

'excellent robin, I knew you would think of something' a soft, cool voice drawled to itself as he looked proudly at the computer screen which showed his soon-to-be apprentice sneaking quietly in the hall.

His one cold eye traveled towards the clock which showed the time.

4:00 pm.

'Only a few hours left little bird, until you go back to your cage' he said to himself, his cold grey eyes giving the first glint in many days.

…………

'Note to self, always have a back up plan and his legs as well' Dr.James said to himself as he burst in the hallway. Opening those locks had been a piece of pie but finding the boy in the huge place would be…how you say…tedious?

The boy couldn't escape anyway, this place had only _one _exit and it was pretty well hidden; besides, Dr.James knew this place like the back of his hand and this would give him an advantage.

_I gotta find this boy before slade shows up or im toast…_

……………

bunnyaven: hope you like it. I know it didn't have that much action in it … but there will be a fight in the next chapter and im sorry for the late update…my exams are too close for comfort

until next time,

bunnyaven


	28. Chapter 28

me: hi guys! my examz are finally over and i convinced my lazy self to update...dont hurt me. im sure you noticed that i changed my pen name so it would suit me...it kinda does though as i rarely sleep ... oh and by the way ill be writing another fic, "oh no'' which is gonna be in the humor section...trust me it will make you laugh.

now, on with the story...

Chapter 28:

Cyborg followed the green hound dog with a look of annoyance on his face.

'Are you sure this is where robin is? cause the last time you led me to central park' he asked as the dog motioned towards a big house.

Beastboy morphed back into his human form 'ofcourse im sure!' he exclaimed and pointed towards his nose 'my nose knows' Cyborg could only roll his human eye at the last part.

'C'mon dude trust me' said the green changeling confidently and strode over to ring the bell with his grey-gloved fingers.

Benson mopped his brow with irritation. _stupid machine just wont quit _he thought and reached for his journal when the computer screen lit up by itself with a beeping sound to show two teenage boys, one with unusual green skin and the other with a half robotic body standing at thier front door.

_Oh my dear God, the titans! _benson immediatly jumped, instantly recognizing the two _now what am i supposed to do?_

He quickly got up and took off his lab coat...he couldnt just sit here while they started getting suspiscious, no, he had to face them...boy did he hate his life.

'I dont think anybody is home' said Cyborg with a tired sigh 'that what you get for trusting a green dog's nose'

Beastboy glared angrily at the android 'but i just know he is here! my nose has never failed me before!' he raise his hand to ring the bell again when the door suddenly opened, revealing a tall, thin man who looked to be around his early thirties.

'Yes may i help you?' his voice was soft and kind...but had a tinge of soreness in it.

'Hello sir, im Cyborg and this is Beast boy' the android spoke out before Beast boy could open his mouth 'im sure you know us'

'Of course i know you, you're the teen titans...well part of them anyway' the man answered 'i hope i havent done anything wrong' he added.

'No you did'nt but we need to search the place' said Beast boy bluntly 'we think our leader might be there'

The man gave him a look of complete surprise 'im afraid i dont understand'

'We think our leader might be trapped somewhere in here so if you dont mind, we would like to search your house' Cyborg added with a serious glint in his eye...this man was acting suspiscious and Cyborg knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

Prespiration formed on his forehead and Benson felt as he looking at death in the face.

'Im sorry but i-'

A beeping noise interrupted and he almost breathed a sigh of relief when the android turned to talk to a pale girl through a screen in his arm.

'We have to go BB, NOW' he said in an urgent tone and quickly rushed away from the releived doctor. the green changeling stared at Benson for a while before following his fellow titan.

Benson remained frozen at the spot until the two heroes disappeared from view and breathed a huge sigh of releif, completely unaware of what was happening inside the building.

_Wait didnt i just pass this door?_ he thought with annoyance as he finally stopped.

_This place is like a maze_ he complained inwardly to himself in frustration _how am i supposed to find my way around here?_ he opened the door cautiously and found the same room he was first trapped in.

He shut the door with a sigh and looked at the passage which lay before him 'i am going to go crazy'

'Me too' came another voice and before Robin could turn around the doctor sent him flying into the opposite wall...great, as if he didnt have enough problems.

Dr..James had his trademark grin on his face and his eyes glinted mischeviously 'i have to admit kid, you have spunk. i like spunk' he said as Robin angrily faced him.

'you cant keep me here forever!' he yelled with with pure hatred.

'not forever, just until Slade picks you up, he really misses you boy wonder' Dr.James replied and quickly picked up a battle stance, knowing he had hit a sore spot.

As predicted, Robin got extremely angry at this remark and launched himself at the doctor with a deadly kick aimed for his head.

The doctor managed to dodge the kick but unfortunately could not dodge the lightning fast punches Robin threw at him, all fueled by his anger.

pretty soon Robin had him slumped against the wall, gasping for breath...talk about temper tantrums.

the teenager grabbed the poor doctor from the coller 'why are you working for Slade?' he half yelled at him. the doctor looked at him with the same mysterious spark in his eyes 'thats for me to know and for you to find out' the doctor replied as he gave him a mischevious grin.

suddenly, Robin felt a prick of a needle in the back of his neck. he hastily let go of the doctor as his vision became blurry.

He could sense the doctor smiling victoriously at him and before he knew it, his vision completely darkened as he lost conciousness.

He quickly scooped the teenager in his arms before he could hit the floor.

_Sometimes, being a freak has its perks _he thought and picked up the empty siringe from the floor. the masked hero had'nt even noticed it floating behind him until it finally pricked him.

He walked towards the room with him still in his arms. _why do i always get surprised at his lightweightness? _he thought as he looked down at his unconcious captive.

Dr. James had just finished strapping the teenager to the bed when Benson quickly rushed in.

'what happened?' he asked with confusion. James looked at his assistant 'nothing' he raised an eye brow and chuckled 'what happened to_ you?_ you look like as if you ran into a ghost'

Dr. Benson wiped sweat off his flushed his face 'worse than a ghost, two titans almost made it into the house' Dr. James's face grew instantly serious 'WHAT? why wasent i told about this?' his assistant glared at him 'how, pray tell, was i supposed to tell you when you were playing around with that boy!'

Dr. James blinked 'hmmm good point...so what did they want?'

'well, there was an android and a boy with green skin...i think Beast boy was his name. Thay both wanted to search the houses but thankfully they had to leave because of some emergancy' he answered in one breath.

Dr.James frowned 'then there is a possibility they might come again' he tapped his chin in thought 'i cannot risk endangering all my research here' his assistant nodded mechanically in agreement 'yes that would be devestating but what do you porpose we do?'

Dr James sighed...curse his ingenious mind 'guess we will have to tell Slade to hurry up then' he gave the unconcious teen a sad glance. pity, he was just starting to have fun with the kid.

'Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos!' Raven yelled and dark energy glowed from her as the monster screamed again. Starfire kept shooting it from diffrent angles with her starbolts.

'freind Raven, i donot think this is working!' the Tameranian yelled at her 'it will, just stop it from going any further' Raven yelled back as she smashed a minivan into plasmus's semi-liquid head.

_Cyborg, Beast boy where are you? _she thought as she fought to keep plasmus at bay.

'so what is the big emergancy?' asked Beast boy as he followed Cyborg through the crowd of people.

'its Plasmus; and its kicking Raven and Starfire's butts' replied the andriod without turning back as he focused on getting towards his freinds. Beast boy clicked his fingers 'hey i know how to get there much quicker'

'and what would that be?' asked Cyborg, his attention still diverted towards their destination.

Suddenly, he felt two claws on his shoulders and the next thing he knew, he was flying above the crowd.

'Good thinking BB' he smiled as the green pterodactyl screeched proudly.

'What is it now James?' slade asked with impaitience in his voice.

'Sorry for disturbing you but i have to ask you something'

'What? make it quick, im a very busy man'

Sweat rolled down his face...Slade sounded so annoyed right now, it scared him to continue 'its about the boy'

that caught Slade's attention 'what about the boy?'

'well...his team has been searching for him and they almost entered my house! as you know i cannot risk my research nor my whereabouts for that matter so i would rather if you would collect the boy now' he said the last part with a hint of sorrow but ofcourse, Slade ignored it.

'ill pick him up when it gets dark'

'but-'

'Listen James, getting him in broad day light will endanger both of us and _I_ am an extremely wanted man'

'But what about the titans?'

Slade smiled beneath his mask 'im sure you can keep them busy cant you?'

Dr. James remained silent and just stared at the one eyed man.

'Ill take that as a yes' said Slade and the screen turned black

me: yay! i finished it...and just in time for lunch

hope this pleases you guys! and please leave a review!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: hi readers! this chapter is dedicated to all my reveiwers and i hope you like it!

Chapter 29:

The cool breeze whipped around Raven's hair as she stared out at the setting sun.

She really liked to spend time at the roof, it gave her a sense of serenity and calmness but today that feeling didnt seem to respond, today, she was feeling defeat, worry and greif as Robin had not been found.

She could not stand this much pressure, numerous thoughts about Robin kept swirling in her head...and none of them were comforting. the absence of thier freind had even affected the team in battle for crying out loud!

(flashback)

_'Azrath,Metrion,Zinthos!' Raven yelled and two slabs of concrete smashed upon plasmus's semi-liquid head, making the monster scream loudly._

_'Yo Raven, need some help?' she turned around just as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the metahuman._

_'Freinds! you have arrived!' exclaimed Starfire and flew towards them, ignoring the situation for the moment._

_'Starfire watch out!' yelled Raven as she saw a Plasmus lash out at her. Starfire screamed as she was thrown into another wall and lay there unconcious._

_'Damn' Raven muttered and hurried towards the tamaranian to help, leaving Cyborg and Beast boy to distract the monster._

_She gasped as she saw Starfire's poor condition. A trickle of blood flowed down the girl's head with her arm bent in an unnatural position._

_Raven growled low in her throat and felt her hands darken with black energy as she felt her emotions go out of control._

_She heard two loud thumps behind her which meant that Plasmus had probably thrown her fellow titans as well._

_She whirled around with anger flowing in her veins...first, Robin disappears and now, Plasmus..._

_With a sudden burst of energy, She threw Plasmus through a building and he-it landed in another one, roaring loudly as it went._

_But Raven wase'nt through with it yet, a giant black Raven fazed out of her body and dived into plasmus. After what seemed like five seconds, Plasmus exploded, splattering everywhere._

_Raven was breathing heavily as the Black Raven fazed back into her body. Then, she heard three gasps from behind her and she knew what her freinds felt at the very instant._

_fear._

_She turned without a word and teleported towards the tower, not wanting to face them._

(End Flashback)

Suddenly, she heard foot steps behind her. Dark energy swirled around her hands and she turned around, ready to smash the person into the wall but stopped after seeing that it was only Starfire.

'Freind Raven, are you all right?' she asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

Raven cracked a smile 'i am fine Starfire' she said and looked at the Tameranian's puffy eyes and bandaged head and arm 'dont tell me that you have been crying again'

Starfire sniffed and before Raven could protest, drew her in a bone-breaking hug with her uninjured arm...didnt create much diffrence though 'oh i am so worried freind Raven! the last time Slade captured him, his condition was beyond critical and now, who knows where he might be!' she cried as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Raven was surprised at this and not knowing what to do, patted her on the back with a shaky hand - partially because of the lack of air.

'I-Its going to be ok Starfire' she said as Starfire released her 'we will find him' her indigo eyes showed the slightest spark of emotion.

'How can it be ok when we donot know weather he is alive or not!' Starfire yelled, finally losing control and pointed an accusing finger at Raven 'you have a bond with him! can you not tell me what he is thinking? or where he is?' her voice lowered as she stared at Raven with sad, pleading eyes 'if he thinks of me as often as i think of him?'

Raven looked surprised and shocked at the sudden outburst 'im sorry Starfire, i have tried but i can't' and took a step towards the trembling tamaranian 'or i would have told you'

Starfire looke at her, her eyes shining with tears 'forgive me for my sudden outburst friend, i did not mean to accuse you' she said as the sun cast an orangish glow on her face.

'Its ok Starfire, i understand' said Raven and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder 'cmon, lets go inside' and both titans slowly made thier way back inside the tower, hoping that Robin, where ever he was, was safe.

Ofcourse they had no idea...

James Waited paitiently as Darkness began to spread and the sound of the sea waves crashing against the rocks sounded in the air...either Slade had forgot about thier little exchange or he was being fashionably late.

He shot a glance at the limp form of the boy wonder in the car, wrapped in ropes from head to toe with a gag in his mouth...he had given him a sirenge only ten minuted ago, to keep him quite...it saddened his heart to see the young man go with a maniac...but that maniac just happened to provide him with the fnancial resources he needed to finish his project...it was too important...

_More important than one's life James?_

He blinked back in annoyance...the little voice in his head, which he had found ever since he had captured the boy, was becoming quite a nuisence.

_You were'nt ablt to save Emily or your sons, but you CAN save this boy's life...i mean, he even looks like Chris for Pete's sake!_

The light in his eyes dimmed at the name of Chris...he could have been such a success if he had only lived! how he hated himself for taking his family to Star labs that day, how he hated himself for letting them die...

'Hello James'

Slade's voice snapped him back to reality as he saw the man step out of the shadows with a breif case which contained his payment.

'H-Hello Slade' James stuttered ... even though he was a bad guy, Slade had a striking demanor of a demon which scared the wits out of him.

'Have you got the boy?' he asked in his silky voice. James nodded and stepped aside for him to see the sleeping hero through the open car door.

'Excellent work' he said and he snapped his fingers. A few Slade-bots appeared and carried the unconcious teenager to a black mercedes which was standing some distance away.

James frowned...something was wrong, he had a tingly feeling at the back of his mind about this whole set up.

Too bad he Had'nt paid attention to it.

'well James it has been nice doing business with you' said Slade and with lightning speed, took out a remote control 'too bad you wont live long enough to savour it' and he pressed the button.

James could have teleported him self, but he was too surprised to do so. He felt the ground give away from under him and the next thing he knew, he was being swallowed by the raging ocean.

Slade smirked behind his mask...such a gullible doctor! never figured out anything until he had pulled the trigger.

He seated himself in the car beside the sleeping hero and pulled out a cell phone 'Wintergreen, phase one has been completed, begin Phase two'

A/N: sorry about the shortness but i have a real bad habit of making you stand on your toes but dont worry, you will know what Phase two is pretty soon...

And ofcourse, i still have a few more surprises for you (evil smirk)

Later Yáll,

CrazyInsomaniac : )


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: hi guys, ive decided to use letters instead of dots and dashes as they dont seem to apear on the net (glares at computer)

Chapter 30:

Benson paced around impaiteintly in the room as he waited for his freind to return and was now beginning to fear for his safety.

_I should have never let him go through with this _he thought sadly. the poor assistant had tried to persuade him to return the boy to his ever-anxious freinds but James had never listened...

(flashback)

_'Slade just called, im going to perform the exchange tonight' he said as he grabbed his trench coat._

_'But are ou sure this Slade character is trust worthy? i mean, ive heard the stories-'_

_'Maybe Benson but as long as he provides us financial support, i really dont mind' James interrupted him _

_'Yes but...why dont we just forget about this whole thing and return the boy to his freinds? they are so worried'_

_'Crimeny Benson! i cant back out of this now, Slade will have my head if i dont deliver the boy to him...think about the project, we will finally be able to finish it'_

_Benson crossed his arms in front of his chest in a stubborn manner 'I dont want to ruin his life'_

_'we are not ruining his life, Slade will take care of him'_

_'What about Batman? you want him to feel the same way you felt when you lost Emily and your kids?'_

_silence_

_'You know what you are doing is wrong sir, why not correct it?' he said soothingly, his expression softening._

_James's face suddenly hardened and he glared at his assistant, making him flinch 'i need the money Benson, i dont care right now so please just give me a sirenge and step out of my way'_

_Benson looked surprised...James had never talked to him like that before but nevertheless he stepped away, allowing the doctor to come near the sleeping boy._

(End flashback)

A beeping sound pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned himself to the computer screen which now showed two robots setting something on the wall of the house.

_What in tarnation! _he thought with surprise and leaned closer towards the screen to see a faint shadow showing on the left side of the trees.

His eyes clicked with understanding _oh great, well isint this swell...but they dont call me a genius for nothing _and he quickly typed a few words on the computer. the screen blinked and then showed the workings and the research they had done for the experiment which he and James were so proud of.

A Gold-colored disk popped out of the computer. Benson quickly grabbed it and made his way towards the nearest exit.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

_Did i hit my head on a rock or is it just James playing around? _he thought with frustration as the pounding in his head grew close to a steady march.

He opened his glazed eyes, half expecting for Jame's face to be looming above him but what he found was some what more unpleasent.

'Had a nice nap Robin?' Slade asked from above him, an evil glint in his eye which could have given Trigon a run for his money.

'S-Slade?' he gasped through the gag but only came out as a muffled yell because of the stupid cloth. Slade took out a needle and injected it into his arm, making the pounding worse.

'You should rest, we have a long journey ahead of us' he said with the least concern in his voice as darkness consumed Robin once more and the last word he heard Slade say was 'my apprentice'

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Wintergreen had an impaitient look on his face...could'nt the stupid robots work any faster?

As if on cue, the robots finished setting the contraption and stepped aside, obediently bowing for him.

'Its about ime' he muttered and then pointed towards a car which stood perfectly still some distance away 'get to the car' he rasped and the robots quickly obeyed.

Wintergreen took out a small remote from underneath the folds of his trench coat and faced the house while resting his thumb on the red button.

'So long' hemuttered and pressed it.

Huge purplish and blueish flames erupted from the contraption and spiraled the house like a tornado, reaching higher and higher until the house was completely engulfed in it but luckily, the flames did not travel towards the other houses as there was no wind.

Wintergreen stared at it for a long time until the sound of fire engines and police sirens filled the air and he had to make a run for it.

He quickly settled into the backseat of the car and slammed the door shut. 'Move!' he ordered and the robots sitting at front immediatly responded to his commands.

But poor Wintergreen could not keep his eyes of the burning house...somehow, it made him feel a bit sorry for the person living inside it.

(A/N:by the way have you guys ever wondered why its always the red button? it puzzles me so...but thats the only color i have seen on dangerous buttons...oh well)

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

The green snake gave an irritated hiss before morphing into the human shape with pointy ears.

'I have'nt slept in weeks! this is going to be bad for my beauty sleep' he yelled to himself as he felt small bags under his eyes with his grey-gloved hands 'i dont know how Robin stays up all night working...wait...he does not have insomnia does he?'

He sighed and turned his head to look around. he was near the peir and he could hear the sea waves crashing against the rocks below...

Beast boy had no idea what he was doing here but he was part animal, when he had morphed into a snake he had caught Robin's scent and had followed it, hoping he could end the nightmare...

Either Robin had decided to commit suicide and had jumped into the sea or Beast boy followed wrong.

He hoped it was'nt the first one though...even though Robin was the suicidical type...

_All right think Beast boy, think...if his scent let you here then that means he **must **have been here but now where did he go? a bionic monkey could have kidnapped him for all he knew._

He smiled at the last thought. _yeah right..._

A beeping sound brought him back to his senses and he opened the flap of his yellow titan's commnicator to find a very angry Cyborg

'Man where are you? do you know how worried we are? Starfire is already out searching for your sorry green butt'

'Im sorry Cyborg but I thought I-'

'Then dont think! we are a team Beast boy, I dont want to lose you the same way we lost Robin! im already worried sick about that spiky-haired little obbsessed shortie'

'I said im sorry!' Beast boy exclaimed 'look, ill get to the tower as fast as I can ok?'

'Yeah you better!' the android glared and the screen turned blank.

Beast boy sighed 'great! first I get a dead end and now Cyborg is going to pound me! ... it isint easy being green' he said as he pocketed his communicator and was about to leave when he heard someone behind him, making him gasp.

But the look of surprise was quickly replaced by a look of pure anger as Beast boy narrowed his green eyes and took up a fighting stance.

'Its you' he hissed angrily

btbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbt

short? ya i know but the now ill be updating evey week so i cant resist ending these chapters in a cliffie...i have many surprises left for you by the way...

Anyway, ill give you a cookie if you guess who BB just met...if you ask me its pretty obvious but my cooking is so bad, it will give you food poisening! .. its not my fault the microwave bursts whenever i try to make popcorn in it!

anyway, laterzz

CrazyInsomaniac ;)


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: you guys are lucky none of you got to taste my cookies (eyes burnt plate of cookies and hastily pushes it under bed) but VF snake was pretty close to it anyway.

Beast boy: dude, I think I found a cook who is worse than Starfire

CI: all right, thats it1 im going to make you eat meat now

Cyborg: holla!

Beast boy: noo! you cant make me you cant make m- (chokes as CI and Cy push piece of meat into his mouth.

CI: (grins at Cyborg) now that that is taken care of, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I have been ignored in previous chapters..(sigh) but i keep repeating myself: i dont own em! ... unless DC gives them to me as a present or something...

Chapter 31:

He opened his blood red eyes slowly and gasped to see that he was surrounded by darkness.

_What the hell? _he thought and tried moving his arms but failed...it seemed as if he had lost his ability to move his muscles and could only glance nervously around the new place.

Suddenly, he saw a figure floating towards him. That figure seemed to be emitting some kind of white light which covered the whole form. He could only stare at the figure as it neared him and gasped when he saw who the figure was.

A beautiful woman with glowing white skin and big Hazel eyes smiled at him, her shoulder length brown hair swimming around her face.

_Its been so long...no, wait...it couldnt be_

_Emily?_

She stopped in front of him and caressed his face with her smooth hand, a sad smile on her face.

'Hello James'

_So It was_

He blinked in surprise. Emily was supposed to be dead! how was she suddenly infront of him? it has to be a hallucination, it just has to be!

But it wasent.

'Daddy!' three voices piped up and his eyes nearly popped out of thier sockets at what he saw.

Just behind the glowing figure of Emily, floated thier three children with the same white glow around them.

'Wha?' he said in disbeleif and looked at his wife/hallucination for an explaination.

But before she could open her mouth, Black tendrils materialized from beneath him and grabbed his legs, pulling him down with force.

'James!' Emily yelled and quickly outstretched her delicate arm towards him in attempt to save him.

James gave a small gasp of suprise from the sudden pull on his body and tried to reach for her outstretched palm but found that he still could not move his limbs.

'Grab my hand!' Emily yelled, fear swimming in her eyes 'please James!'

_Cmon James, you can do it _he ushered himself and reached for her arm with great determination.

But the tendils were more determined and began to pull him faster into thier dark abode.

'Cmon daddy, you can do it!' his children choroused, filling him with more energy.

'Im trying' he said through clenched teeth, his eyes sparking with power and he gave a short yell and unged forward, finally clasping his wife's palm in his own.

The black tendrils immediatly relinqueshed his hold on his legs and disappeared, sinking into the black abyss.

His children cheered as Emily pulled him next to her and gave him a hug with strength only Starfire could handle.

'I am so proud of you' she said while thier children cheered in the backgorund.

James smiled his first true smile in ages 'I thought I was a goner'

Emily's expression softened and the white light around her and the children started to brighten, suprising him.

'You have another chance at life James' she whispered as the white light started to engulf him, making him gasp in suprise 'spend it happily...for me'

And no sooner had the words left her mouth, everything blacked out and James opened his red blood eyes to find himself face-to-face with a small goldfish.

_Where am i?_ he thought and felt the ground beneath him. It felt sandy and wet

His blood eyes widened in realization as he found himself lying on the bottom of the seafloor and started wondering how the heck he had gotten in here the first place.

_Slade_ he thought, his eyes glowing with renewed energy and he used his powers to catapult himself out of the ocean and onto the destroyed pier where Slade had double-crossed him. His eyes searched for Slade in pure anger but found someone else.

'You' said a voice and before he could register to who, or what that voice belonged to, he was punched in the jaw, making him stumble.

'oof' he quickly steadied himself and scanned for his attacker but it didnt take long, after all, how could he not notice a small green skinned kid with a clenched fist.

Did I say green skinned? I meant pointy eared.

Which was just as bad.

'Look kid, I dont want any trouble' said James while holding his hands up 'see? no weapons'

The frown on his younge face deepened 'Why should i beleive you when you are the reason that Robin disappeared in the first place!' he yelled at him.

Please dont let it be a titan.

Too late dude, he is a titan.

'Look Beast boy, im sorry all right?' he said in a pleading voice, hoping that the changeling would believe him.

'Yeah right' he muttered before morphing into a rhino and charging at him.

But this time, James was ready. He blocked the titan's charge with his mind sheild 'im telling the truth!' he yelled before blocking another attack.

The changeling took no notice of his voice and morphed into a beast (from the beast from withen) and slashed at him with his claws.

James kept blocking his powerful attacks but at the same time kept talking to him as well, hoping that he might soothe the teen's anger.

'Look, I know you hate me but you have got to trust me! im truely sorry and if there was a way to change all this, I would! you have to trust me, IM YOUR ONLY HOPE!'

He yelled the last part out as soon as the changeling broke through his sheild and slashed him across the chest, making him back up towards the edge.

Beast boy stopped his attack and stared at him with his beasty eyes (i always wanted to out that in) as if trying to see if he was telling the truth or not.

Finally, he morphed back into his human form and gave him a glare which made the poor Doctor sweat.

James looked into his green eyes with his red ones, trying to make him beleive him 'I can help save Robin, just give me a chance'

Beast boy eyed him suspisciously for a few seconds then finally nodded 'I beleive you' he said.

James smiled with releif...atleast someone beleived him he thought and noticed Beast boy taking out his communicator 'what are you doing?'

'Contacting the others' he answered 'teling them I found help'

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

He felt groggy--no, scratch that he felt extremely sick.

The last thing he remembered was Slade injecting soemthing in his arm and then he had blacked out.

Please let it be a dream.

He opened his eyes but couldnt see anything due to the blindfold over them. He tried to move his arms and legs but found them strapped down.

Sometimes reality really sucks.

'Awake I see' came a cool, silky voice.

Ok...most of the time then.

'mmmph' was the only sound that came from him because of the gag in his mouth as he felt Slade touch his face.

'Oh please dont bother struggling Robin, even you cant break these restraints' he said and removed the blindfold from his face.

Bright light obscured his vision and he had to blink a few times to see properly. Too bad, the only thing he could see was Slade.

Panic rised inside him and he started to struggle against the straps holding him down, despite his body's protests.

'If you dont want to be injected by another sirenge, then i suggest you calm down' Slade's voice was cold and hard but it did less to stop Robin, he didnt seem to care about any sirenges, he just wanted to get away from Slade.

The backhand acroos the face, however, said otherwise.

He winced as he felt the left side of his face Burning from the unexpected gesture and he stopped his struggles.

'Good boy' said Slade and tok out another sirenge 'but you need rest before the big trip' and before Robin could start to struggle in protest, Slade injected the needle in his neck.

The effect was almost imediate. His vision started clouding and his eyelids dropped as his mind wandered off to a restless sleep.

TtTt

Slade closed the door behind him and looked at Wintergreen, who was standing guard by the door 'alert me if he wakes up' he ordered.

Wintergreen nodded and Slade headed towards another room, where his computer and other peices of technology were hidden.

He had a few phone calls to make.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

CI: im sorry for the late update (dodges randomly thrown object) hey i said im sorry! but my cousins had come over and I had to babysit them...again

BB: mmph! (still choking on the peice of meat)

CI: (grins evilly) behold! my evil power!

gotta go,

laterz!

CrazyInsomaniac ;)


	32. Chapter 32

CI: (wearing battle armor) all right, before you pummel me, i want to say im sorry and i posted these 5 chapters altogether so you can forgive me for my lateness (puts on helmet) just try not to hit me in the face...ok?

Disclaimer: ...i donot own these charecters, therefore they are not mine, and therefor you cant sue me

Chapter 32:

_'Please freind Robin, donot do this'_

_'Yeah man, we are your freinds'_

_'Slade has tricked you, snap out of it'_

_'Dude what are you doing?'_

_He scowled as he faced his former freinds, clouds gathering in the sky and the trees standing as witnesses to thier confrontation._

_The masked vigilant could not hear them, he was immune to thier desperate pleas. The only sound he could hear was his master's and he said one thing._

_'Destroy them Robin, kill them'_

_With a simple nod, He lunged at them with a murderous look on his face just as Cyborg yelled 'Titans Go!'_

_He dodged the half-robot's powerful fist and threw an energy disk at it's back, absorbing all his power and rendering him useless. His blue metallic body turned a deathly black and he flopped lifelessly to the ground._

_'Azrath Metrion Zinthos!' yelled Raven and he was thrown into a tree with powerful force, breaking one of his ribs in the process but he did not even flinch, he sprang back up and aimed a powerful kick for Raven's head but she kept blocking his attacks with her dark powers._

_'Please Robin, Slade has tricked you, you have to snap out of it!' she yelled helplessly as she blocked yet another kick._

_He stopped for a second, giving her the false hope that he had returned and succeeded as the aura surrounding Raven's hands dissappeared and her face relaxed into a soft smile._

_No sooner she had stopped, he punched her straight on her chakra, shattering it and making her unconcious._

_But before he could finish her off for good, he was rammed from the side by a green goat with big antlers._

_Beast boy morphed back into his human form and knelt down next to his fallen freind, a look of worry on his face and did not notice the electric disk flying at him, hitting him in the shoulder._

_Blue electric shocks covered his form, making him scream in agony until he flopped down next to his team mate, also unconcious._

_His eyes swept the feild until he spotted the only one left standing: Starfire_

_She was standing on the ground, her mouth agape in horror at what he had done, she could not fly because she felt no joy or any emotion besides confusion._

_He took calculated steps towards her but she did not move, She only stared at him, thier leader, thier freind, her BEST freind._

_'Why freind Robin?' she asked as he slowly aimed a thermal blaster at her._

_He looked at her coldly, his face void of any emotion except for hate 'because its my destiny' and he shot her._

_The look of shock never left her face, not even when the laser tore her apart, not even as she flopped lifelessly to the ground, only a few feet away from her comrades._

_A smooth, silky voice played in his ear._

_'Excellent Robin, you have made me proud'_

_'Thankyou Master' was his only reply as he stared at the bodies of his freinds._

_He had done it, he had killed them, he had made his Master proud._

_And that was all he wanted._

Robin woke with a start, his breath coming out in heavy gasps.

He did not just dream that.

Please someone tell him he did not just dream that.

'Awake I see' came a smooth voice and he looked up to see Slade casually leaning against the wall, his cold eye boring into him.

He glared at him and averted his masked eyes somewhere else, earning a sigh from Slade.

'You know, im getting tired of that' he said and walked towards him 'but I donot have time for your childish behavior today' he grabbed him by the hair and made him look at the clothes layed out on a chair 'get dressed, we're leaving'

The look of confusion was clear on Robin's face as he eyed the black shirt and blue pants and he couldnt help asking 'where?'

Slade smirked behind his mask 'I cant tell you that now can I?' he released his hair and started to undo the straps binding him 'Ill give you three minutes'

Robin shakily stood on his feet and rubbed his sore wrists, maybe he could make a break for it when Slade left.

Slade strode over to the door and gave Robin one loo before stepping out 'oh and Robin' he said, directing the youth's attebtion 'dont even think about escaping' he said and slammed the door behind him.

_Oh great _he thought and stretched his cramped muscles, but Slade's voice interrupted him again.

'2 minutes and 80 seconds left Robin'

Annoyed, Robin quickly changed into the other clothes and put on the dark sunglasses but the shoes remained unchanged.

The door opened right on time and two slade-bots led him to a sleek black car waiting outside.

'Hurry up, I dont have all day' said Slade in an agitated tone from behind him and he pushed Robin into the back seat before sliding in himself and shutting the door.

_Forced to sit in the same place as his arch nemesis, how delightful _he glared at Slade and then stared outside, ignoring the criminal like Raven ignored Beastboy.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

'BEAST BOY!' the tower shook with Cyborg's mighty roar and the chageling quickly hid behind James.

'Let me get this straight' Raven's temper was threatning to show itself 'You brought the guy who Kidnapped Robin to the tower?' her voice grew furious with each word.

'You have brought this glirbick cratrar to our home!' Starfire's eyes blazed with green energy and three towering titans glared at Beastboy, who was still hiding behind James.

'Look I can help' said James and he raised his hands in defeat 'I dont want to fight'

'Darn you can help!' the cybernetic teen yelled at him, making him quiver 'youre the one who took him in the first place!'

'Im sorry for that!' he yelled back 'I want to help, why do you think I came here?'

'You are not worthy of our trust, you stole Robin from us! ..you stole...Robin from... me' Starfire whipered the last part as her eyes began to brim with tears.

'Im not asking you to trust me, I just want to help' James softened as he saw the girl's pitiful expression 'I want to help get Robin back and I will, weather you like it or not' he glared at the cybernetic teenager 'and guess what. im your only hope'

Cyborg glared back at him and they stayed locked in the blaring contest until Raven touched his shoulder.

'He is right' she said quitely 'If we want to find Robin, we have to trust him'

'But-' Cyborg began but shut up by the look Raven gave him.

Raven turned to James 'We will accept any help that you can give us'

James smiled 'thank you' and Beast boy came out from behind him, a big smile on his face.

'Sweet! we are gonna find Robin' James looked at him 'Yes we are, but first, we need to ''pick up'' something'

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

He forced his battered body to move towards the trees. His lab coat was burnt to shreds and his face and bosy was covered with soot but somehow, he had survived.

He took out the golden CD with a quivering hand and examined it 'James owes me big time' he muttered, then pocketed the disk and began his search for his freind.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

He couldnt beleive it, he just couldnt beleive it.

His whole house and workplace, burned to the ground, transformed into ashes.

_Slade I will kill you if its the last thing I do _he thought angrily as he and the titans examined the area.

'Dude, someone definately had a big barbecue' commented Beastboy as he picked up a peice of semi-burnt metal and dropped it like a hot potato 'some of this stuff is till hot'

'What are we looking for again?' Raven asked while hovering some distance away as she watched James lift some debris with his powers.

'Anything which serves as a clue' he answered and lifted a blackened wooden beam.

Raven and Cyborg exchanged looks as Starfire searched for anything or anybody from above.

'Hey I found something!' yelled Beast boy and the others quickly crowded around him.

He showed them a peice of black tainted cloth with the word 'Benson' written on it with gold letters.

James eyes widened as big as saucers _no no no _he thought and grabbed the white cloth, his red eyes filling with tears _not Benson..._

'Dude whats wrong?' asked Beastboy as the four titans eyed him nervously. James quickly composed himself and pocketed the peice of cloth 'nothin is wrong, just keep searching'

After sometime everyone returned to thier tasks but James kept staring at the peice of cloth as he held it with trembling hands.

_I will kill you for this Slade _he thought _by God i will kill you_

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

CI: (still in battered battle armor) ok, you guys have good aim...ow...

Robin: Why do you always torture me? what did i ever do to you?

CI: your existance is quite unnerving...

Robin: (grumbles and stalks away)

CI: wait! I was being sarcastic! cant you take a joke? (sighs) now wonder boy hates me! ...better go apologize...

later

CrazyInsomaniac


	33. Chapter 33

CI: im back (soon this time) and wonder boy still hates me...

Robin: hmmph

CI: (sigh) i said im sorry already! what do you want me to do?

Robin: (happy again) welllllllllllll...

CI: me and my big mouth...

Disclaimer: i donot own teen titans, DC owns them.

Chapter 33:

Robin glared out the window as the car started to slow down to a stop. He could see that they were in an old abandoned airfeild where there was a sleek jet waiting for them.

_Just where is Slade taking me? _he thought and eyed the jet with uncertainity, there was no way he was going to leave his freinds...

The two enemies had stayed quite through out the whole trip, except for Slade giving him occasional looks there was nothing worth mentioning and Robin had to fight the urge to run out of the car everytime it stoppd on a stoplight...if Slade hadnt been gripping his wrist so hard whenever he tried.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice Slade taking out his gun until he felt the barrel against his back.

'Dont try anything funny, dont even say a word, are we clear?' he said with venom.

'Crystal' Robin muttered and both of them got out, no one noticed the gun as Slade kept a vice grip on his shoulder and steered him towards the plane.

_I have to get away _he thought and frantically worked his mind for a plan.

A women approached them with a freindly smile and started to talk to Slade about the nessesary precautions.

They were almost near the staircase leading to the plane.

_Cmon_!

_Bingo _he thought and a small smile appeared on his face, unnoticed by Slade of course.

It was when the women asked for Slade's passport at the foot of the stairs that he quickly reached back into Slade's belt, took out some smoke pellets and threw them on the floor.

The smoke instantly rose up, making everyone cough and splutter but Robin didnt have time for that, he quickly ran away from the scene, hoping to get away as far as possible.

Free at last.

Or so he thought.

No sooner had he run 5 feet from the smoke, Slade quickly stepped out of the cloud, his one eye furious at his action.

On his command, ten Slade-bots quickly arrived at the scene while Slade went after Robin himself.

_Oh great, just peachy_ Robin thought as his brain switched into panic mode and he started to run faster, trying to lose his enemy.

But we all know Slade too well now dont we?

Run as fast as he might, he could not lose him and was quickly pinned down on the grass with Slade twisting his arm back between his shoulder blades.

'That was clever Robin, ill give you that' he said smoothly as he twisted his lithe wrist towards breaking point 'But you disobeyed me, and for that you must face the consequences'

With a quick snap, Slade broke his wrist with ease, making him scream.

'Now, I hope you will cooperate more or do you want to be punished more severly?'

The teenager said nothing, he just glared at him with all the venom he could muster as he held his broken wrist.

Slade's cold eye hardened 'Pride will only give you more pain Robin' he seethed and lunged at him, who could hardly defend himself.

He managed to block some of Slade's punches but could not block the kick to his ribs.

Or in other words, lets just say he was going to have more than a few broken bones today...

A few minutes later, Slade was dragging him towards the plane by his broken wrist, adding even more pain to the already beaten teenager.

As if Slade cares...

Wintegreen rushed towards them as they entered the plane and guided Robin towards two empty seats with a a few bandages in his hands.

Robin mechanically followed him as Slade sat down in the opposite chair and eyed him with the same calculated coolness, as if nothing had happened.

He _hated _that Bastard with a capital H.

'Oh come now Robin, it wasent that bad' he said as Wintergreen began bandaging his wrist 'this is only the beginning'

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Cyborg paced around the room as James eyed him with mild interest.

'Calm down kid, before you bore a hole in the ground' he joked but only earned a glare from Cyborg, who, more annoyingly, continued to pace.

Starfire came over to him with a bowl of ...something... in her hand 'here, taste' she said and held out a spoon of something towards him.

'Uhhh what is it?' James asked as he eyed the spoon nervously.

'It is the pudding of sadness, on my planet, people eat it to sooth thier sadness' she said and held the spoon closer towards him 'please, taste'

James was hesitant, he was sure he had never seen anything like _that _before but his heart softened when Starfire sadi please.

'ok' he said and ignoring the warning signs Beast boy and Cyborg were given him, put the whole spoon in his mouth.

His face turned white as he struggled to swallow Starfire's 'pudding of sadness' it tasted worse than gym socks!

Finally, he managed to swallow it and gave Starfire a shaky smile 'I-It was g-g-reat'

Starfire's face broke into a smile 'thank you! I shall go prepare you some more!' and rushed towards the kitchen.

The smile from Jame's face vanished as soon as Starfire left. He groaned and his face truned green-darker than Beast boy's skin 'I dont think that food was edible!' he moaned, earning snickers from both Cyborg and Beast boy.

_Well, atleast I made them laugh_ he thought as he looked at his smiling faces and covered his mouth with his hand 'note to self: never eat food unless its checked for edibility' he said to himself.

TtTtTt

Raven eyed the three people in the living room from her spot on the counter.

_She didnt trust James, Not at all._

_But she had to trust him for Robin_

_He was thier only hope._

_Robin was one of her best freinds, her only best freind, he understood her._

_and he had saved her._

_Now it was time to save him._

'Freind Raven, would you like to sample the puding of sadness I have made?' Starfire's cheery thoughts snapped her out of her trance and she looked at the hovering alien.

Her hair was a bit frizzled, her uniform had wrinkles on it and her eyes didnt sparkle the way they used to before.

_She must be even more desperate to find Robin than the rest of us combined _she thought and at once felt sorry for the alien.

'ok' she said and slowly tasted the pudding.

It burned her throat, ruined her taste, gave her a head ache but it was worth it to see the sparkle return a bit.

'Did you like it?' she asked hopefully.

'Yes, it was...tasty' she answered in her usual tone...with just a bit of happiness in it.

Starfire gave a big smile 'I shall regrow the fungus' she said and hurried towards the kitchen again.

_Atleast Starfire is happy _she thought but then her eyes grew wide _wait, did she just say fungus?_

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Batman quitely worked in the batcave on his computer, reviewing every file and peive of evidence he had collected about the chain of bank robberies that had taken place until the door opened, flooding light into the cave.

'Im here to inform you that Master Dick has not called as of yet sir' Alfred sain in his British voice, coated with worry 'I am worried Master Bruce'

Batman turned away from his computer and looked at the butler with weary eyes which quickly turned into angry ones 'He was supposed to call me Alfred!'

The butler nodded 'I know sir. im just as perplexed as you are'

Ever since the Slade incident some time ago, Bruce had _made _Dick promise him to give him a call after every week.

It was now Friday and he still hadnt called, Bruce was beginning to get worried.

Its not that he didnt trust him, he just did not want to lose another family member...

...again...

'Thats it, if he doesnt call tommorow then Ill have to send someone to check up on him'

'He wont like that Master Bruce'

'He promised Alfred, you know I hate it when he does that'

The butler gave a knowing smile 'ofcourse Master Bruce, ofcourse'

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

CI: (tugs at stupid frilly dress) I HATE you Robin.

Robin (laughs hysterically) atleast ive forgiven you now.

CI: the things I do because of my guilty conscience...

Laterzzz

CrazyInsomaniac


	34. Chapter 34

CI: I havent slept in weeks...

Robin: you are a real insomniac? I thought that was just a penname.

CI: so what? so are you!

Robin: am not!

CI: are so too!

Disclaimer: let the two idiots fight (gets hit with a stuffed bunny) hey! ok, fine! (sigh) CrazyInsomaniac does not own these characters, just the plot.

Chapter 34:

They stepped out of the plane and into the cold, frosty night.

Robin could have sworn that his teeth were chattering (and wearing nothing but a small, short sleeved Tshirt, you could probably guess) as Slade led him towards the airport. And from what he could tell, they were _ far away _from the states.

The airport was filled with dark-skinned people who were wearing weird clothes that looked like long shirts and real baggy pajamas or something...

weird...

He could only see a few teenagers who were looking normal but the rest were...

His eyes widened behind his glasses as he realized where they were.

_Why the heck did Slade take him to an under-developed country like Pakistan for?_

He gave Slade a confused look as they walked out of the international side and out on the taxi-covered roads with Wintegreen behind them.

'Welcome to Karachi International airport, the time is currently 10 pm and the temperature in 18 degrees celsius' came a mechanical voice from the speakers and then recited it in thier local language.

A black car smoothly came over towards them and Slade pushed him in and then seated himself in the back seat while Wintergreen sat on the passenger seat.

'I bet you are wondering why we came here of all places' said Slade in his silky voice, earning a blank look from Robin 'Noone knows you, your a complete stranger and the place where we are going is far from prying eyes, perfect for your training'

_Training? yeah right _Robin thought and turned his gaze towards the scenery outside the window, one question playing in his mind

_How were his freinds going to find him now?_

_How was anyone going to find him now?_

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Starfire yawned and stretched her arms high above her head.

It seemed like ages since she had heard Robin's voice and she was beginning to miss it, she would do anything to hear just one more time...even if it was cranky or moody or angry.

She missed him.

So much.

Tears fell from her eyes and before she knew it, she was breaking down and crying loudly, as if she wished her noise would bring Robin towards her, knocking on her door and asking if everything was all right.

But everything was not all right...

She didnt even know if he was alive! what if he was hurt? what if he was calling for help and noone would come? what if he was calling for her?

'Oh freind Robin' she sobbed and burried her head into her fluffy purple pillows 'Why? Why? Why? Why?'

A soft knock sounded for the door and her head shot up in hope that Robin had arrived to console her.

But it was not him.

'Star, you ok?' came Cyborg's voice and for the first time, she felt even more sad at hearing him, wishing that Robin had been there instead.

The doors swooshed open and Cyborg stepped in her pink domain with a worried look planted on his face 'you ok?'

Tears streamed down her cheeks 'Im f-fine freind c-cyborg' she answered shakily as she wiped the tears with her hands but Cyborg looked unconvinced.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and placed an assuring hand on her shoulder 'Its gonna be ok Starfire'

Starfire lost it. 'How can it be ok?' she half-yelled as fresh tears streamed down her face 'What if he is injured? what if he is lost? what if he is in need of help? what if he is dead' she said the last part softly and then burried her face in her pillow again.

'Crying wont solve anything Starfire, it will only cause more pain' he said and she looked at him with big eyes.

He smiled 'Now if Robin was here, would he want you to cry? he tell us to keep trying Star, no matter what' his brother mode kicked in 'cmon, dont cry, keep trying...for Robin'

Starfire gave him a kind smile and enveloped him in a hug, forgetting her tamaranian strength 'Thankyou freind Cyborg!' Cyborg just patted her on the back...even though he was sure that his circuits were begging for mercy from being squeezed so hard.

She let go of him and he stood up with a smile on his face 'Cmon, lets go get us some pizza'

Starfire nodded her head anf followed him out of the room _I shall never give up...for my Robin_

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

They had been travelling for hours and Robin was getting real bored. He looked at Slade to find him paitiently sitting with one leg over the other, his eyes closed as if he was meditating.

He gave a small sigh and sat back against the leather chair and smiled as he remembered the time when Bruce took him in the bat-mobile on thier first night of patrol...

(flashback)

The nine year old gazed around enthusiastically at his surroundings.

_This was so cool! he was actually sitiing in the bat-mobile! _he looked at his mentor _with the batman himself! _

He looked at the various buttons and letting his curiosity get the best of him, reached for a big shiny one.

The Batman was concentrating on driving in a humane manner as Alfred had made him proimse that nothing was supposed to happen to Dick or else he would be in a worl of trouble.

He didnt even notice the child push the button until it was too late.

'Dick!' he half yelled as the rocket boosters responded and drove-flew them at breakneck speed through the alley until Bruce finally managed to make it come to a stop.

He was breathing in heavy gasps and tired to calm himself to glare at the small boy sitting next to him who was laughing his head off.

'Lets do that again!' he said with a lopsided grin, his hair messy.

Batman could only shake his head at the youth but eventually smiled and continued driving , but this time, in his usual manner, drawing laughs from Robin and he knew that Alfred was going to have a cow when they got back home...

(end flashback)

_Those were the days..._ he thought and a small smile appeared on his face, he had never admitted it but he really missed Bruce, he had been missing him since he had left Gotham.

Even if he was one hell of a guardian.

'we're here' came Wintergreen's voice from ahead of him as the car stopped in front of a dark mansion.

Slade's one eye opened and he beckoned Robin out of the car and then got out himself. Robin could hear the sea waves crashng on the rocks and realized that they were on a hill near the ocean.

_What is it with Slade and the sea anyway?_ He thought as Slade pushed him roughly towards the gloomy mansion while Wintergreen walked infront of them and knocked on the door.

The door was pulled open by a butler which resembeled Alfred, white hait, thin mustache and a long, think figure.

'You must be Slade Wilson' he said in an english accent 'Master Mont has been expecting you, follow me' he then turned and started walking in the dark corriders.

They were led to a huge living room which resembeled Slade's hide out, cold and unwelcoming- except that they had a few lofty chairs but other than that it was like a prison.

Robin almost felt sympathy for the person living here.

The butler stood by the door as it opened and a man walked in. He had big muscles which were well toned and he seemed to be about Slade's height. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark green cargo pants with huge boots but despite this, he had the same cold face and his eye was icy, much like Slade's

Then again maybe not.

'Ah Slade, good to see you again' he said in a smooth voice and shook hands with Slade. His green eyes travelled towards Robin and he gave a small, smug smile.

'So this is the boy you have been telling me about, looks skinny but im sure hes good' he said.

'I assure you, he is' replied Slade.

His gaze left him and turned to Slade 'So when do you want to start?'

'Tommorow' Slade answered. The man nodded and turned towards his butler.

The butler and Wintergreen led Robin out of the room and to an olde fashioned staircase 'Your room is the second from the right' said the butler.

Robin took hesitant steps forward but it was not like he could escape anyway, he didnt even know this place!

Finally, he arrived on the first floor and trudged towards the second room from the right...he had to get out of here and contact his freinds, they were clueless about his location.

And till then he was stuck with Slade and this new guy, Mont.

He was just passing the third last door when he heard screaming and yelling coming from the inside.

Hero mode had kicked in, he cautiously opened the door a peep and found a bare room with colorless walls. There was only one mirror and a chest of drawers next to it and a small mattress.

The owner of the voice had her back to the door and was banging the wall with her fists in frustration. She was a thin girl with long black hair with purple streaks and her height was the same as his, just a bit taller so he guessed that she would be around his age.

Unfortuantely, Robin accidently opened the door a little more, causing it to creak slightly but the girl heard him.

Oh boy, was he in trouble.

She swung around, her black eyes searching the room until she finally spotted him.

'Who are you and what are you doing here because if youre one of his lackies again, better be ready to meet my fist' she said harshly and opened the door.

The look in her eyes changed instantly as she saw him 'Youre Robin! From the Teen Titans' she said, answering her own question.

'er,yeah' he said, not sure of what to say.

'How did you get here?' she asked while still standing in the doorway.

'Dont ask' he muttered 'But can you please tell me what this place is?' he asked.

The girl pushed her long black hair out of her face 'This is hell, to put it lightly' she said and leaned against the frame.

Robin sighed _great, another Slade hang-out_ 'so, whats your name?'

'My real name is kinda complicated so you can call me Amy, all my freinds do' she frowned 'even the people who arent my freinds'

'You mean Mont? or Slade?'

'Both'

Robin smiled, atleast somewhere over here shared his hatred 'so, how did you end up here?'

She shrugged 'got kidnapped' then looked at him 'your story?'

'same'

'oh, guess we have pretty much in common'

'ye-' Robin was interrupted by the pounding of footsteps coming from the staircase.

'Oh no, they are coming' she pushed Robin towards his room 'stay there and pretend that youve been there the whole time, ill tell them that I was messing around with the door'

'but-'

'go!'

Robin nodded and quickly entered his own room and flopped on the bed. well, atleast he had met someone who could help him.

_We have more in common than you think_ he thought as he stared at the ceiling.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Robin: great, now youre making me feel guilty about Amy!

CI: yay, mental torture for you

Robin: grrrr ... women ...

CI: what did you say?

Robin: er... nothing! (runs away)

CI: why you spiky haired little- ill teach you to mess with me!

laterzz

CrazyInsomaniac

PS (by the way i really dont know much about Robin's life with Batman so i put the car thingie in there myself, hope you dont mind!)


	35. Chapter 35

CI: here we go, chapter 35! hope you guys are enjoying the 5-chapter treat!

Disclaimer: CrazyInsomaniac does not own the characters, just the plot --- hey where did Robin go?

Chapter 35:

He was woken at Dawn the next morning by the butler. It felt more like being shook awake though...

'Come down to the main room, Master Slade is waiting for you'

'Why dont you tell Master Slade to jump in front of a train?' he said but the butler ignored the comment and went away.

Sighing, He grudgingly made his way through the corridor and down towards the main room.

'Good, I thought i would have to come upstairs myself to get you' he said, his voice a bit agitated.

_As if I care_ thought Robin.

'Your training starts now' he said and Robin had bearly enoug time to react as Slade gave him a good kick under the jaw.

Stumbling back, Robin's eyes narrowed and he blocked the next few attacks perfectly and then started attacking with his own moves.

He was doing pretty good until Slade caught his fist and twisted it backward near breaking point, making him cry out.

'Good Robin, but not good enough' he said as he kneed him in the back and threw him across the room like a rag doll.

Robin landed in a heap a few feet away but could not muster the energy to stand up again, he hadnt even had breakfast yet!

Slade walked towards him, his hands behind him 'You put up a good fight, but with my guidance youll be even better' he said and bent down to his eye level 'youll learn to like it, ill teach you things that your pathetic mentor could only dream of'

_All right, thats it_ Robin thought angrily and quickly got up, wiping the small amount of blood from his mouth as he glared at Slade.

'You can never beat me, you can barely stand so I suggest you go have some breakfast' he said, his voice reflecting ausement.

Robin was about to lunge at Slade when Wintegreen stopped him and giving him a look that clearly said Dont-be-ridiculous-you-are-only-going-to-hurt-yourself and led him towards the dining room where Amy and Mont were already seated, Mont on a throne like chair at one end and Amy by his right side on a not-so-throne-like chair.

Robin's eyes widened when he looked at her. She was covered in as many bruises as he himself was and she supported a heavily bruised arm. Guess he wasent the only one in here who was 'under training' as he had first thought.

Wintegreen seated him in a chair towards the opposite end and placed a plate of pan-cakes in front of him.

_Probably poisened _he thought and decided that he was not hungry. He looked over towards the other two and found Mont eating in a humanly way and Amy staring at her plate in disgust after finally pushing it away with a stubborn look on her face.

Thier eyes met and they both exchanged wry smiles, yup, this was the beginning of a really wierd freindship.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Cyborg and Raven had Robin's case files concerning Slade all over the kitchen counter and were examining them, thier eyes weary from lack of sleep.

Starfire was out looking for any clues or traces with James while Beast boy...

Well, he was...

Actually he was pigging out on the couch while flipping through channels with a bored expression on his face. It wasent like he didnt want to help, but the last time he had helped he ended up activating the 'lock down' mode of titans tower and they had to stay trapped in thier rooms for hours...

And besides, Raven and Cyborg had told him to do whatever he wanted to so he was doing it, right?

duh.

So now he was flipping through some channels which were showing boring stuff.

flipping

flipping

flipping

hello what have we here? Beast boy leaned forward in interest as they showed pictures of

dead, brutally murdered bodies found near the old abandoned airfeild.

'Yo Cy, Raven come on! you gave got to see this!' he called.

Both of them groaned 'If this is another wondeful Tofu commentry then forget it B, we're working' answered Cyborg, not looking up from the folders.

'Im serious! I think its a clue' Both of them groaned and finally left their work to see what he was babbling about.

'Numerous bodies have been found near this abandoned airfield. The bodies seem to have been brutally murdered. Athaurities say that this was just an accident' the newsreporter added and turned to talk to a polica officer.

'Accident my butt' said Cyborg, his eyes wide 'This is Slade's doing yall'

'How can you be sure?' asked Raven.

'I dunno but i have a feeling that it is. Cmon, lets get down there and search for clues' said

Cyborg and signalled them to come on 'Get your butt off the couch B, im serious'

'Aww, but they were going to tell me about a new brand of Tofu' Beastboy whined as he followed the two titans out the door.

TtTtTt

Meanwhile. Starfire and James had also spotted the scene.

'Do you think Slade is behind this?' asked Starfire as she hovered with James above the place.

'Only one way to find out' he answered and both of them lowered to the ground.

The sight of dead bodies made Starfire shiver 'I donot like this place, it gives me the willies'

James walked over towards one of the dead corpse 'ok, just look for clues, im going to interrogate this guy'

'How are you going to do that when he is dead?' Starfire asked in wonder.

James smirked 'just one of the perks of being a creepy red-eyed guy he said and placed his fingers on the corpse's temple, willing it;s dead mind to show what he had seen before his demise.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Sparks sighed and shifted herself in her cozy sofa-chair.

She knew she was too young for the JLu, as Batman had so nicely pointed out but thankfully, Superman had fought her case and eventually, afetr earning hard, steel melting glares from Batman, had asked her to join.

Everyone had agreeed, except for Batman ofcourse but majority is athaurity...yay!

Being in the JLU had so many benefits, she could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately fate was not on her side.

Her phone rang noisilly, shifting her out of her cozy position and towards her desk _next time, ill make sure to have a cell phone_ she thought.

She picked up the receiver 'Yellow?'

A male voice answered from the other end 'Yellow to you too'

'Batman!' she half-yelled in suprise and dropped the phone. She quickly retreived it and leaned on the table with her gloved hand resting on the edge 'how are you? hows bird boy? hows Alfred? hows Speedy? hows-'

'Will you ever stop?'

She blushed _Batman made me blush, even on the phone! _'sorry'

'It happens'

'So...what up?'

'I need you to pay a visit to the titans because im busy with the penguin right now'

'What happened? is everything ok?' she blurted out, worried about the teenagers.

'I just need you to check up on them' he answered casually.

'Why dont you just call them?' she asked innocently.

'I cant rely on calling, last time they put up all sorts of excuses to keep me from finding out that he was missing'

'But nothing gets by you does it?' she joked

'I just need you to check up on them'

'Robin is not going to like this' she warned.

'Its his fault, he forgot to call' and with those final words, he hung up.

Sparks sighed and put the phone back on the receiver. If Batman had told her to light up the eiffel tower, she would have done it but facing Bird boy in a temper was worse then getting wet...

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

CI: didnt think id Sparks appear now did you? suprise suprise!

by the way i dont know much about JLu but I just had to include her in it, thats all part of the plot

Robin: crazy plot you mean

CI: watch it porcupine!

Laterzzz

CrazyInsomaniac.


	36. Chapter 36

CI: im an evil little insomniac

Robin: and a rude one

CI: hey! im not rude

Robin: are too

CI: are not

Robin: are too

CI: are not!

Disclaimer: nope, dont own em.

Chapter 36:

He sighed as he stared out his window at the sea, it looked so beautiful with its lapping waves.

'Robinnn' came a wavering voice but thinking it as his imagination, he ignored it.

'Robinnn' it said again but he gave no response.

'ROBIN!' he snapped out of his trance and turned around to find Amy leaning against his door with a smile on her lips.

'Do you usually zone out like that?' she asked.

'Nah, I was just thinking about my freinds' he said truthfully and raised an eye brow 'what brings you here?'

'I was getting bored' she shrugged 'Getting the crap beat out of you isint exactly my cup of tea' she added in a sarcastic tone.

Robin smiled, she reminded him of Raven 'so, what are you upto?'

'Nothing much really' she answered 'That Slade guy gives me the creeps' she added 'too much like Mont' she added.

'Yeah, they are too alike' he agreed.

She nodded then looked at him, a sparkle in her eyes 'Hey Robin, want to see something cool?' she said mischeviously.

'Sure, why not?' he smiled, Amy had something planned all right, he could see that from the look on her face.

'Cmon' she said and both of them quitely creeped towards the staircase which led to the floor upstairs.

'Follow me' she whispered and led him through the third, fourth, fifth and sixth floors until they came face to face with nothing but an old rickety staircase which led to the attic.

'You wanted to show me the attic?' he asked in confusion as she beckoned him upstairs.

She giggled 'no silly, just come on' and she pulled him upstairs where there was nothing but discarded furniture and dusty cobwebs.

'Im thrilled' he said in a sarcastic tone, making her laugh 'whats so funny? unlike you adore cobwebs in your hair there is nothing interesting' he said as he brushed one out of his face.

She gave him a crooked smile and reached for a hook upstairs and pulled gently. A ladder descended from the roof and down to ground level.

He gave her a questioning look but only received a ''shhh!'' instead as she pushed him in front of her until they finally came to a trap door. 'Open it already!' she said, her voice edging with excitement.

He sighed and opened the door and pulled himself outside, a bit annoyed.

But what he saw washed all his annoyance away.

Amy climbed up after him as he stared at the beautiful scenery. They were one the highest point of the mansion and could see _everything _from that height.

'Sooo, what do you think?' asked Amy from besides him 'I spent hours of sneaking and crawling to find this place and you better not say you dont like it'

But Robin was speechless, he had never had such a great view! not even from titans tower!

He could see the sea's blue water for he did not know how far, he could even see the boulders lining the coast and the huge waves breaking on the rocks.

It reminded him of so many things...

His parents...

Bruce...

His freinds...

So many things...

Amy patted the spot next to her 'Its better when you sit down' she said and he mechanically sat down next to her, his worries vanishing for an instant.

'I knew you would like it' she said softly.

'Thank you'

She blinked at his reply, The boy wonder saying thank you? guess there was a first time for everything...

'Your welcome' she answered as they both stared at the calming waters.

TtTtTt

Slade looked at them with interest as they crept through the corridor and onto the staircase leading towards the upper floors.

'This relationship is dangerous yes?' Mont asked, his voice calm and controlled.

'Yes, if this continues then they could escape'

'And we cannot let that happen'

Slade smirked 'Then I think its time that we keep them as far as possible from each other, dont you?'

'oh yes, I very much agree' he said, his smile bearing a cold smirk.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

James felt light-headed afetr he had interrogated the dead mind, it was a lot harder and it used up all his energy.

But now atleast they knew that Robin was no longer in the city.

...or the country for that matter.

'James, are you sure that you saw what you saw?' asked Cyborg in a worried tone.

'I doubt that anyone can interrogate a dead mind James' said Raven disbeleivingly 'thats impossible'

'For you maybe, but not for me' said James and then turned to Cyborg 'and yes, im not making this up'

'But how did you-aww man' moaned Cyborg, his expression tired.

'But if freind Robin is not in the city, then where is he?' the tamaranian was growing restless by the minute.

She gasped 'then that means he could be anywhere on this planet! we must find him!' she exclaimed and her eyes glowed green 'Slade took him away from us, I will make him pay' she seethed, her expression changing from extreme worry to extreme anger.

'Calm down Star' said abaestboy and looked at Cyborg 'so what do we do?'

'Find more evidence about where Slade took him and track him down' he answered, switching into leader mode 'we are gonna find Robin guys, and we are gonna kick Slade's butt bad!'

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

CI: im sorry, this is real short but i couldnt write more, its hard to keep your eye open at 4 in the morning

Robin: but youre an insomniac!

CI: well then this insomniac is resting for now, dont worry, i sleep for like 1 or 2 hrs, ill update real quick!

Laterzzzzzzzz

Crazy Insomaniac


	37. Chapter 37

CI: Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate it...and yeah i suck at spelling.

Robin: grumble

CI: whats up with you?

Robin: everyone takes your side, Rocky-White-Wolf-Of-Curses shot me for petes sake!

CI: youre the one who made me wear the stupid dress so i think its fair.

Robin: sure, sure, ill ask you when you get shot.

CI: shutup you cry baby

Robin: HEY!

Disclaimer: Teen titans and related characters belong to DC except for Amy, Monte, Butler and James

Chapter 37:

'Again'

He growled and lunged at him, aiming a punch for his chest but the older man easily dodged it.

'You have to be quicker Robin' he said and punched him on the head, making him see spots 'I wont tolerate failure'

Angered, he gave a small battle cry and attacked him with all the energy he could muster but Slade caught his fist again and squeezed it until he heard the knuckles crack 'Good, but not good eneough, you cant even _touch _me' he taunted and pinned him against the wall with his wrist twisted behind his back.

Robin tried to wriggle free but Slade was just too strong and after a few minutes of pointless struggling, he finally gave up.

Slade gave a tired sigh and released him, making him fall on the floor 'That was absoloutly pathetic Robin' he said and observed him with his one eye 'I would expect you to do better next time' he said.

Robin slowly got up, his fists shaking in anger as he fought to control his emotions 'Like I care about what you think' he answered defiantly, his voice firm and without fear.

Slade's one eye narrowed in anger and he was about to backhand him when the doors opened, interrupting thier little training session.

'Sorry for the interruption Master Slade' said the butler 'But I would like to inform you that Master Mont and Miss Amy are waiting for you in the dining room for lunch'

Slade gave Robin an icy glare and followed the butler out of the room with Robin following behind with a smirk on his face.

TtTtTt

The lunch was quite, real quite and as Slade and Mont had taken off to another room, leaving Amy and Robin alone in the big dining room.

They could have talked, but the butler and Wintergeen kept a close eye over them so all they could do was exchange looks as they refused to eat anything at all.

'Oh come now' said the butler with frustration 'You must eat something' but the two teenagers ignored him, which earned them a glare.

The butler approached where Amy was sitting 'Atleast let me bandage those bruises' he said and touched her bruised shoulder with sympathic look on his face but Amy shurgged him off while muttering a 'no thanks'

The butler threw his hands in frustration 'oh I give up, If you two are not going to eat anything then retire to your quarters'

There was a noise of chairs scrapping on the floor and the next second, both teens were gone.

Wintergreen's eyes widened 'ok, that was fast'

TtTtTt

'I swear that food is poisened'

'Tell me about it'

'What do you think Slade and Mont are upto?'

'Nothing good'

'Creeps'

Both of them had started talking the minute they had stepped out of the dining room. It was more like chattering because they were talking about Random stuff.

'So why do you think Slade wears a mask?'

'Dunno...because he has ugly hair?'

Robin laughed at the comment, which was rare but when he started he couldnt stop, It felt so good.

'Robin will you stop laughing? youre gonna make me laugh too'

But he didnt stop and pretty soon they were both laughing thier heads off as they neared thier rooms.

'Cmon, it wasent that funny'

He gave one small laugh before talking 'Sorry, laughing just felt good right now'

Amy smiled 'Yeah, it kinda did' she looked at the new freind she had made, tears brimming in her black eyes.

Robin noticed this and immediatly frowned, 'Whats wrong Amy?'

Amy gave him a weak smile 'Its nothing...I was just getting sad because I wont ever see you again'

'What are you talking about?' he asked, his masked face showing complete confusion.

'I found a way out for you' she replied meekly.

'Im not leaving without you' he replied defiantly.

'Dont you understand!' Amy half-yelled, tears now freely streaming down her face 'I heard Slade and Monte talking about you! they are going to do something bad...real bad' she said 'and I prefer a living freind rather than a dead one'

'Doesnt matter, Slade wont kill me' he replied with confidence, His hours of obsessing over the villian finally paying off 'and I dont care. If I escape, Ill escape with you and thats final' leader mode had kicked in.

'So I cant talk you into escaping?'

'Nope'

She sighed and wiped the tears with her hand 'You are a real idiot, you know that?'

He gave her a cocky grin 'You dont know how many people have called me that'.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Starfire had bags under her normally bright eyes as she, Cyborg and Raven pored over Robin's case files in attempts to find where Slade might have taken him but unfortunately, their research had not been the least bit helpful.

Beast boy and James were searching for Slade's hideout around town but so far, had ended up fruitless and were now having an argument.

'I am not Broccoli!'

'Then why are you green?'

'It was a stupid accident and thats just my skin color!'

'My point exactly Broccoli'

'I AM NOT BROCCOLI!'

'Are too!'

'Are not!'

'Are too!'

'Are not!'

'Are - ' James stopped and looked around as a sudden tapping noise filled the air 'uh, where is that sound coming from?'

Beast boy's ears perked up like a rabbit's as he listened for the sound's source 'I dunno, but it sounds like as if someone is tapping on glass'

'Open up all ready!' came a female voice, making them all jump and they looked towards one of the gigantic windows to see Sparks hovering in mid air with an irritated look on her face.

'Man will it kill you to use the door?' said Cyborg with a smile as he let her in.

'Great to see you too Cy' she said and retracted the metal platter she had been riding on (like static shock) as she looked at all the the titans 'Im just here to visit guys...you know, long time no see'

'Oh it has definately been a long time freind Sparks!' cried Starfire, some happiness of her voice returning at the sight of her freind and she enveloped her in a powerful hug 'X'hal dear freind Sparks!'

'Uhh...nice to see you too' she said as she felt the air leaving her lungs in the Tameranian's powerful grasp.

She quickly regained herself as Starfire let go and looked around for an angry Boy wonder but he was nowhere to be seen.

She frowned 'Where is Robin?'

The titan's faces sagged and Raven looked even more gloomier than usual at the mention of his name.

'H-He was k-kidn-napped by S-Slade' Starfire stutterred as tears streamed down her cheeks 'We have been trying to find him ever since but now he is no longer in the city'

'Or the country for that matter' added Raven in her monotone voice.

'What!' Sparks nearly exploded 'When was he last seen? Where did Slade take him? Are you sure its Slade? What have-'

'Hey calm down girly' James interrupted from the couch behind them. Sparks looked at him with a confused expression on her face 'Who is he?'

'Dr. James Thompson, at your service' he intorduced himself proudly and looked at her with his blood red eyes sweetly, scaring her a bit.

'A.K.A they guy who kidnapped Robin in the first place' said Raven, wiping the smirk off his face.

Sparks frowned 'Let me get this straight, you guys are taking help from the guy who _kidnapped_ Robin in the first place?'

'I wanted to help' said James and stood up with a defant glare. Sparks glared back 'I dont trust you' she seethed 'I dont care' he replied venemously.

'Please donot argue' said Starfire as she watched the two peole stare each other down.

'Yeah cause if you two are going to fight, we need time to sell tickets' Beast boy joked.

Cyborg pushed the two angry humans apart 'Look ya'll, we dont have time for your argument, we need to find Robin'

'Yeah and we would find him sooner if you two would stop argueing' added Raven in a slightly enraged tone.

Sparks turned away and sighed 'Ok, ill put up with him...for now' then she turned towards the titans 'But I think we should tell Batman about this'

'Oh no! we must not inform the man of bat as he will surely take freind Robin away from us!' Starfire exclaimed in a horrified tone.

'But he can help' argued Sparks 'and he knows Robin better than all of you combined'

Everyone fell silent and looked at the ground. Sparks could not help but feel a bit guilty for making them feel that way.

'Look' she said in a softer tone 'I know you want Robin back, I do too and Batman can help us find him' she looked at Starfire 'would you not prefer a living Robin rather than a dead one? even if he _is _away from you atleast you'll know that hes alive and well'

Starfire bit her trembling lip, Sparks had no idea how those words had effected her.

Finally, after looking around the room at her team mates she announced in a strong, confident voice 'We will tell the man of bats'

Cyborg opened his mouth to protest but after seeing Starfire's face, he quickly shut it, he knew protesting with the tamaranian would be pointless.

Sparks nodded, 'Thats what I like to hear' she said with a smile 'Now, which one of you is going to tell Batman?'

Looks of horror painted thier faces and they all pointed at each other.

'You seem to know Batman very well' said James from next to her 'Why dont you tell him?' and everyone nodded in agreement.

Sparks groaned, _Why do I always get myself into these things? _'fine'

She contacted the watch tower through her own communicator 'Jonn, patch me to Batman, I have a message for him'

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

His fists were trembling with anger and he was having a hard time fighting the urge to break something.

He had yelled at Sparks with extreme fury over the comm-link after hearing the news she had given him. He knew it wasent her fault, He would definately apologize for it later.

But he had to take his anger out on someone and Sparks just happened to be the unfortunate person- no scratch that, victim at that time.

But Robin's disappearence wasent a new thing, he would always disappear at one time or another, The only thing diffrent was that it had happened in Jump, not Gotham.

Which enraged him even more.

And to top it all off, his teammates were taking help from the very person who had kidnapped him in the first place.

Teenagers...

Thats it, he had made up his mind.

After all this was over, he was going to take Robin back to Gotham; it wasent that he didnt trust him or his team (he was having doubts about the last part) but Robin's life was on the line here.

And he would be damned if anyone could stop him...

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

CI: I hope you liked this chapter, leave a reveiw if you like guys.

Robin: (sigh) I hated the didot comment...but care to enlighten me why you are torturing me and Amy this way?

CI: Because I love too...anyway, some next chapters are going to be like this one, with Batman crossings and showing how good freinds Robin and Amy (not romantic! just good freinds!) they become and yadda yadda yadda...

Robin: Batman is going to blow his top off...

CI: you mean the cowl?I hope hes wearing heat resistant material then...

laterzzz

CrazyInsomaniac


	38. Chapter 38

Josh: Hey guys! CrazyInsomaniac cant be here so im updating for her, she got involved into an...er...accident.

But she told me to update for her so im just writing what was in her rough notes.

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter...

Chapter 38:

Amy stared at the ceiling, the wheels in her mind turning over time.

She could have gotten Robin out of here...

But he had refused...

That idiot...

Why didnt Robin take her offer? He knew that she had the capacity to manage over here, he reminded her of her elder brother. _Maxy,_ she called him as it was his pet name, he used to call her beatle.

Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered how he had taken care of her, both mentally and physically when their parents had died in a bomb explosion near the US embassy building...

(flashback)

'Its gonna be ok'

'No its not'

'Yes it is'

'How can you say that?' the little girl yelled at him, tears in her black eyes 'Mama and Papa are dead'

'So?' the 15-year old boy retorted, his voice firm. He had short spiky hair and the kindest, warmest black eyes she had ever seen; he was wearing blue pants with a baggy black shirt over them which almost swallowed up his whole form and had a sad smile on his face.

'Mama and Papa are not dead' he said softly. She looked at him as he took her frail hand in his own and squeezed it gently, making her look directly into his eyes 'They are always with you'

'Where?' she asked, rather dumbly. He gave her another smile and placed her hand on her chest, right above her heart 'In your heart'

She looked confused for a moment but then her face softened as she finally understood what he was saying.

'C'mon, lets get you some tea which you like so much' he said and led the distressed twelve year old towards the flats they lived in.

(end flashback)

_Oh Maxy _she thought sadly as a tear slowly crept from her eye and down her cheek, she made no attempt to stop it as the other tears started flowing, along with her memories...

(flashback)

They were in one of the small dark alleys which were littered with rubbish. 3 years had passed since the horrible accident and both brother and sister had grownup in the roughest of enviroments, the toughest of people and had lived the harsher side of life.

But Now, they were stronger, faster, more intelligent and much more sensible than they used to be.

Amy had grown taller, with her hair reaching down till her waist, her skin no longer soft and delicate like it used to be but now rough and well adapted to the enviroment. She was wearing torn, baggy blue pants and a muddy white shirt, which was all that was left of her past but the kind twinkle in her eye was still there.

Amy's brother had grown taller and skinnier as well, his hair was surprisingly still spiky and he was wearing torn and dirty black pants with the same black shirt (also torn) he had worn three years ago, reminding him of why he must take care of his sister and surprisingly, it was still baggy on him, but just a bit shorter.

These three years they had survived together, battled together and were still battelling the society which is still so cruel.

Truth hurts.

Yeah, it definately does.

Amy and her brother had grown more closer to each other than ever before and that gave her hope that they could pull this off.

Too bad fate was against her.

'Amy, come over here, I think I found you a blanket' came his warm voice and Amy slowly made her way towards her brother who was holding a wrinkeled blue blanket in his arms.

'But Maxy, what are you going to do?' she asked as she draped the blanket over her slim shoulders.

He gave her a smile 'Im ok' he said and smirked 'Nothing can penetrate the Max fortress of immunity' making her roll her eyes.

'Come here idiot' she said and pulled him down, then shared the blanket with him 'Immunity my butt'

'But Amy-'

'Shut up'

'But I-'

'Shut it'

He gave a tired sigh 'You never listen'

She gave him a crooked smile 'Nor do you'

No sooner had she said that, five masked figures came into view with guns and sticks in thier hands.

First wanring bell: masks and armed...

Both siblings immediatly got up but Maxy pushed Amy behind him as a sign of brotherly protectiveness.

The five men were not intimidated the least, they quickly made thier way towards the pair and pretty soon, there was a big fight in the small alley.

Her brother was quite strong, but the men were much stronger and one of them crept up behind him and hit him voilently with the butt of his gun, making blood pour out from the wound.

This angered her and she quickly caught her fallen brother in her thin, yet strong arms and laid him on the cool road.

But she had to take her anger out on someone...

And the five men were gonna get it.

She fought ferociously and finally knocked them all out. Breathing heavily, she made her way towards her brother who was weakly calling out her name.

'B-Beatle?'

'Yes Maxy?' she answered as she tore a part of her shirt and wrapped it around his head. He smiled and touched her face with trembling hands 'You dont know how proud I am of you'

She smiled back 'Shhh, dont talk stupid' she said gently, silently celebrating at the praise.

All of a sudden, Maxy's eyes widened 'Look out behind you!' he said and quickly shoved her aside.

The dart, which had been aimed for Amy's back, hit him in the chest. His eyes widened and he fell back as the drug started kicking in.

'NO!' Amy yelled and caught him once more, peering into his half-closed eyes 'Maxy, dont you dare leave me!'

He groped her hand in his trembling one as his eyes closed 'Ill never leave you, Ill always be with you...in your heart...' his voice trailed off and his eyes closed.

'MAXY! NO!' she yelled with tears with her brother's thin form still in her arms and tried to shake him awake.

But someone grabbed her from behind and before she could protest, that someone had pressed a chlorofoam-soaked cloth onto her mouth and nose, making her see black.

And that was all she remembered before she ended up over here.

She had kicked and screamed and protested with everything she had on her first weeks here.

But soon stopped, there was no point.

First her parents, now Maxy

She was all alone

(end flashback)

_All alone..._

Those words burned in her mind and anger welled up inside her. Robin was her _freind, _just like her brother.

Mont had taken someone special from her.

She was not about to let him take another one.

And you could bet on it.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

The batwing lightly touched the roof of titans tower and the Batman stepped out of it to face the guilty faces of the teenagers who were waiting with uncertain looks on thier faces.

Now they were going to get it...

'So, mind playing it by me again?' he said in his usual tone which was now straining to restrain the anger building up inside him, making them all shudder.

None of them spoke a word, they seemed to be staring at the ground until Raven finally gathered the courage to look the man in the eye.

Which was really difficult, mind you.

'Robin disappeared a few weeks ago and we have been trying to find him'

'Do you know who took him?'

'Slade'

Batman's fists tightened at the mention of his name 'Do you have any proof?'

As if on cue, James stepped out from behind the teenagers with the same smile on his face 'I delivered him to him'

Batman was having a _real_ hard time controlling his anger now.

'And you are?' he asked, trying to keep the annoyance and anger out of his voice but didnt succeed.

'Dr.James Thompson, at your service' he relied and gave a short bow.

'Right' he looked back at Raven, a steely look in his eyes 'And you are trusting him _because?_'

'He...' she looked back at the others who were making signs at her to stop 'said he wanted to help'

'_And you trust him with that?'_

'Yes' she answered with confidence.

_Dont lose it, Dont lose it, Dont lose it_

He closed his eyes breifly and took deep breaths, controlling his temper with all the will power he had.

Sparks was staring at him with a concerned expression, he could _feel _her eyes on him.

But that did little to improve the situation.

He gave a sigh and rubbed his temple 'This is what happens when you let kids fight crime unsupervised' he mumbled to himself and then looked at Raven 'We have a lot of work to do'

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Wintergreen and the butler quitely stood quietly near the doors where there two superiors were talking.

And by the looks of it, All was definately not going well...

'We have to seperate them'

'I know'

Mont looked at him with s steely glare 'I donot want your apprentice ruining my apprentice with his stupid western ways'

Slade glared back and gought the urge to hit the man 'And I donot want your apprentice teaching Robin about Pakistan so he can escape'

Mont sighed, 'point taken' and set back against his seat 'What do you porpose we do?'

'seperate them'

'By keeping them busy?'

'My point exactly'

Now the real fun begins...

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Josh: I know the ending kinda sucked but That was the only thing I could think of!

Anyway, update soon and tell me how to improve! as I will be filling in for CI for quite some time...

Oh! and by the way, she checked her mail in the hospital (dont ask how) and says thanx for all the great reviews and that shes really sorry for breaking her hand at such a time...that idiot, I tell ya


	39. Chapter 39

Josh: whoa...Rocky-White-Wolf-Of-Cursers is one fast reviewer...I just submitted the chapter and after five mminutes, theres a review!

wow...

anyway, Ill tell you how she got into that mess at the end of the chappie ok?

Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter

Chapter 39:

Kick. Punch. Jab

Sweay rolled down his face as he punched the living daylights out of the punching bag, Amy's words still ringing in his head.

_I heard Slade and Mont talking about you, they are going to do something bad, REAL bad._

What was Slade planning?

_I prefer a living freind over a dead one._

Slade would not kill him, It wasent his nature.

but then what?

Angered, he punched the bag with all the strength he could muster. The chain snapped and the bag dropped down to the ground like a heavy sack of potatoes.

'And I thought I needed anger management' commented Amy from the other side of the room where she was running on the treadmill.

'Anger management, right' he replied dryly 'I think you need it more than I do' he remarked as one of the bolts holding the treadmill in place flew across the room.

'Oh har-de-har' she replied back and jumped off the treadmill just as another bolt flew off 'and what is that supposed to mean?'

'Figure it out genius'

'Youre the sherelock'

'the who are you? Watson?'

'No im not'

'Yes you are'

'Dont make me hurt you' she said as she took up a mock fighting stance.

'Id like to see you try' he replied with a cocky smile.

'Enough' a cold hard voice sounded in the whole room, silencing them as Mont walked towards the two teenagers.

'You are supposed to be fighting, not bickering'

'Who says we're bickering?' he contorted.

'Yeah, this is just a normal conversation' agreed Amy.

'I SAID ENOUGH!' he yelled angrily, immediatly shutting them up once more.

He gave Robin an icy glare 'Slade will see you in a moment, stay here' and grabbed Amy roughly by the arm 'as for you, we have combat practise'

Amy sighed and shot Robin a smile as Monte dragged her towards the other side of the room 'congratulations, you are one of the few to witness me getting my butt kicked'

He couldnt help but smile back, Amy had guts all right.

Both of them were at the other side of the room now. Mont had let go of Amy's arm and beckoned her forwards with one finger. Amy's expression changed from her usual happy go luckiness to pure hatred as she quickly took up a battle stance.

Robin felt like a spectator at a wrestling match when Amy suddenly lunged at Monte, surprising him and punched him in the jaw. Mont stumbeled back but quickly regained his composure and blocked the punch Amy had aimed for his face.

Not bad, not bad at all.

Mont had her cornered in the wall and drew his fist back to punch her light out but Amy then did something which could have surprised Slade himself.

As soon as Mont drew his fist back, a smirk appeared on her face and she flipped over the surprised man and knocked him into the wall with her feet.

Robin could have almost laughed out loud on the look on Mont's face as he quickly recollected himself and charged at the teenage girl, his face red with anger.

Amy flipped over him once more and aimed a round house kick for his neck but somehow, Mont anticipated the move and caught her ankle inches away from thier target, just like Slade had done with him so many times.

The look of suprise was evident on the girl's face as Mont easily lifted her with her ankle and swung her into one of the walls.

_Ouch, that has got to hurt _He thought and almost thought of helping her when he saw the expression on Amy's face.

It was the same expression he had whenever he was with Slade, murderous and wounded at the same time. He was not supposed to interfear, this was something she had to do by herself.

Speaking of Slade, where was he anyway? he wasent the type to keep one waiting, especially if it was a chance to hurt Robin or his ego.

'Dont worry, im right behind you'

Robin's face paled and he whirled around to see Slade standing right behind him, how the heck did he sneak up on him like that? noone was _that _quiet!

'You seem to be quite intrested in thier battle' he continued as though nothing was wrong.

Robin didnt answer, he just gave Slade the iciest glared he could muster, it wasent anything new, Slade ws quite used to it.

'I expect you to answer me when I speak to you boy!' he said angrily and forced Robin to look at him by yanking him by the hair.

But as usual, Robin said nothing, atleast he was getting on Slade's nerves.

But unfortunately, Slade does not like being ignored.

He backhanded him across the face, making him wince the tiniest bit and released his hair, walking a few steps away from him.

'But im not here to teach you obedience' he carried on 'That will come by time' he faced him, his one eye mocking him.

'What do you want?' Robin spat out, his irritation getting the best of him as anger bubbled in his chest.

'I want you to show me what youve got Robin' he said, not moving from his place 'Because if youre going to fight like a pathetic little weakling than ill just destroy your feinds and leave you to rot in this country' he replied as he picked up a fighting stance.

_All right, that does it_, his anger getting the better of him, He quickly picked up a fighting stance just as Slade attacked.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Batman's eyes scanned the news clipping in front of him as he sat in Robin's room with all his case files and bits of information on Slade.

All of them told one thing.

Slade was one maniptive bastard. (sorry for the swear word)

Sparks, Beast boy and Jmaes were at the abandoned airfield looking for clues and Starfire, Cyborg and Raven were looking for information on the computers and Batman...

Well Batman was sitting in his ward's room, hoping to shed some light on the situation.

But so far, all was dark.

He did not blame them, Deathstroke was quite the dodger but that did not stop him from yelling at Beastboy for letting a complete stranger in thier abode and then he had a glaring contest and a _conversation _with James.

But he still didnt trust him.

_Honestly_, teenagers did not think at all.

He sighed as he picked up a case file labelled 'SA' (bet you dont know what that stands for) , his tired eyes growing more weary by the second.

'I'll find you Richard' he whispered to himself.

TtTtTt

'Oh where could he be!' Starfire yelled with anxiety as they studied yet another news clipping.

'Calm down Starfire' said Cyborg fearfully that the girl might have another one of her nervous fits.

'How can I calm down?' she yelled angrily and thumped her fist on the table, making the whole tower shake 'He might be injured or even dead'

'Stop thinking that way' said Raven 'It isint going to help' Starfire looked at her with her blazing eyes but calmed down, tears sprkling in her big eyes.

'My apologies freind! I am just worried' she half-whispered and slumped in her seat 'It has been so long since I heard his voice'

'We know Star, we miss him too' said Cyborg and patted her on the shoulder.

Raven looked at the distressed girl and couldnt help but feel sorry for her.

_Where are you Robin? Why are you causing us so much pain? cant you see the team is breaking apart?_

TTttTTTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

He aimed a punch for his chest but he caught him and flung him into a wall like a rag doll, making him see stars.

They had been fighting for over an hour now, and Robin was getting tired but he was not about to give Slade the satisfaction of hearing that.

Slade said to give all he had.

And he was giving it.

He had caught Slade numerous times in the stomach and the face but the man didnt even say 'ouch'

What was he anyway?

Inhuman?

He blocked Slade's attacks as he backed into a wall But Slade fought with even more ferocity, his punches becoming more accurate with every second.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Slade caught him in the ribs with a punch and knocked him into the wall with his other hand around his neck.

Not good!

Amusement flickered in the man's eye as he shut off Robin's air supply, weakening him.

What kind of a monster got pleasure from hurting others?

Slade, duh!

'That was excellent Robin' he said and let go of the teenager who slumped to the ground 'Youre becoming like me every second'

'Im nothing like you' he gasped out and shook his head a couple of times to ragain his vision 'Ill never be like you'

Amused, Slade grasped his hair in his steely grip and made him look towards him 'On the contra're Robin, you are _exactly_ like me' he said in his soft voice and walked out of the room.

He tried to get up but fell back again with a groan. He never knew he could hste someone so much in his life.

'Hey Robin, you ok?' came a voice and he looked at the teenage girl who was crawling towards him on shaky knees.

'Peachy' he answered sarcastically. Amy looked at him with her blood-stained face, her goofy smile back in place.

'You dont look too hot'

'Neither do you'

Amy smiled and slumped in the wall next to him 'Why do you think that those two are over working us?'

'Over working?'

She showed him her broken wrist 'Lets just say this was a scratch'

'Probably to keep us busy'

'Or to keep us from talking, or meeting'

'I guess'

Amy gave a tired groan and with the support of the wall, stood up on shaky libs and outsretched her arm towards him 'c'mon, you cant just lie there all day can you?'

He gratefully took her help and both of them slowly made thier way out of the room, dragging themselves towards thier rooms.

TtTtTTtttTtTtTttTtTtTtTtTt

Josh: yay! all done!

please review guys, oh and heres how CI broke her hand:

It was 6 in the morning and CI, me and another freind were learning how to drive by her uncle.

I did my turn and almost broke the car! but when it was CI's turn, something happened.

She was just driving on the main road with her uncle in the passenger street and us in the back when a big white sports car drove up next to us.

CI sped up so we left it behind but it caught up to us and stayed by our side, no matter how fast CI drove.

It all happened fast, The guy in the other car pointed a gun in CI's direction. I was about to shout out but apparently didnt need to as CI smirked and smashed the car right into thier's!

the guy's gun went flying out of his hand and on the street. He quickly ran for it but her uncle got thier first and emptied it before throwing it away.

We all thought that the guy was going to make a run for it but he had a crazy look in his eye. He took out a knife from his pocket and flung it at CI's face.

We screamed, (duh!) I mean, it was going to hit her neck and I dont think there was enough room to dodge it. But to our suprise, CI shot out her hand the knife went right through it, dislodging a bone.

The guy fled after seeing this ofcourse but her enraged uncle ran after him. We all stared at her hand in horror and the white bone which was stiking out of her hand in a real unnatural way. Her uncle had lost the guy unfortunately but he was worried sick when he saw CI and we took her to the hospital and you know the rest!

But it was an experience that I donot ant to experience again...

Are ya happy now? ;)


	40. Chapter 40

Josh: I hope the reveiws pass the hundred mark, that would be awesome.

Robin: Why do you do everything that girl says?

Josh: cause shes my freind.

Robin: (evil smirk) I dont think so...

Josh: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr shut up you little traffic light.

Disclaimer: Sure, as soon as hell freezes over.

Chapter 40:

'And we solve this problem, how?'

'I know how to convince him'

'I know how to convince her too'

'Fine, one battle and then we'll proceed'

'Im looking forward to that'

'Yes, Im sure you are'

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Robin was staring at the ceiling while lying on his bed when the door slowly opened and Slade walked in with even, calculated footsteps.

'What do you want Slade?' he asked, his masked eyes not leaving the ceiling. His small form was still covered with multiple cuts and bruises from thier earlier fight and that had gotten him even more angry.

Slade did not seem suprised, but he merely crossed the room towards the teenager 'Im just here to ... talk'

_Sure you are..._ he thought and finally looked at his captor with the iciest glare he could muster.

'It seems that you have failed to respect me so ill have to do things my way' he said plainly, making Robin's heart stop in its tacks..._not the blackmail, not again_...

'That is, unless you pass a test'

_Yeah right _He quickly sat up and looked at him straight in the eye 'I dont care what you do to me just leave them out of this'

Slade raised an eyebrow behind his mask 'Clever Robin, very clever' he showed him a small black remote with a small red button on it 'Do you know what will happen if I push the button?'

_Not Agian..._(lol, sorry for using your story title AlexandreuVanGordon...did I spell it right?)

'The bombs which are located on the fault lines of the city will detonate, taking millions of lives along with it' he continued, smiling at the horrified expression on Robin's face.

'How do I know youre not bluffing?'

'You dont, but are you wlling to risk it all?' he looked at him in his masked eyes 'choose wisely Robin, you know where youre foolishness got you the last time'

They had short staring contest. He could not risk millions of lives, he was a hero...no matter how much he hated him.

'Ill do whatever you say' he finally gave in with a defeated sigh.

TtTtTt

Amy followed Mont through the corridor with a bruised face. He had wanted to show her something and she, as usual, had defied and received a slap for that.

_When will I ever learn not to open my big mouth?_

Mont stopped in front of a door and turned back to look at her with an evil smirk then opened the door.

She couldnt see anything because Mont was blocking the path but when he dragged her in, she was in a loss for words.

The room had cracked walls and a musty light hanging from above. The room was void of any furniture and the only thing that was present there was a small bed.

But that was not the thiing that had shocked her.

On the bed lay a thin teenage boy with raven hair. He had a bandage on his forehead and was wearing blue pants and an oversized black T-shirt, he appeared to be sleeping.

_Oh God no!_ ignoring Mont's presence, she quickly hurried towards the sleeping boy with tears in her eyes _How was it possible? she was sure that he had died..._

She stopped by his bed and studied his thin face 'Maxy...' her voice trailed off and she stared at his form in disbeleif.

'I managed to save him' said Mont from behind her 'But I can kill him if you dont comply Amy'

She stared at him with hateful eyes 'Why are you doing this? leave him out of it! he never did anything to you!'

Mont gave her another smirk 'Its not what he did, its what you _didnt_' he replied 'and if he dies, it will be _your _fault'

'You _Dangreela!_' she yelled furiously, resisting the urge to rip him to shreds.

'Language Amy, might I remind you that his life depends on you' he said, the smirk still on his face as he saw her eyes go wide 'And if you want him to stay alive then you will do exactly what I asked you to'

Fists clecnched, she looked at her brother and then at Mont before finally giving in 'As you say'

'Good'

She looked at him again 'But can I ask you a question?'

Mont looked a bit suprised 'Yes you may'

'Why did you choose to blackmail me now when you could have done it a lot sooner?'

'Because I was having to much fun in breaking you' he said and laughed at her horrified expression.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

'Azrath Metrion Zinthos' she felt the storming waves in her mind slow down as she chanted her mantra and floated a few feet off the ground.

It had been so long since she had meditated and the worse part was that she was so engrossed in her work to even notice it but when the chairs started flying around the living room one night due to her stress, it was kind of hard not to get the message...

Suddenly, her mind switched from the relaxed state to worried and anxious. She could no longer hear herself think but instead heard thoughts which did not belong to her as her mind replayed the voice inside her head.

_'I cannot risk so many lives for just one'_

_'I have to do as he says'_

_'I have no choice'_

_'The titans will never find me like this, they dont even know of Pakistan'_

_'Im sorry Amy'_

And then she blackened out, her body tumbling towards the floor.

TtTtTt

'She will be all right, yes?'

'Everything is normal, there was no reason for her to black out like that'

'Dude, do you think we should get Batman to check again? I mean, he could be wrong the first time'

'He said she would be fine...besides, im not going to go bother him! You donot want the Batman cranky at you'

Voices...so many voices...the titans...Slade...Robin...her vision...

ROBIN!

She slowly opened her amethyst eyes and saw her teammates staring at her.

Starfire gave her a cheery smile 'Freind! You have awakened!'

'Welcome to reality Rae' said Cyborg.

'Dude, what happened? first you were all ''azrath metrion zinthos'' and then you were all quiet and stony and then you kinda fell down and stopped moving' said Beastboy, his arms flailing as he stumbled on his each word 'kinda...y'know?'

Raven could almost smile at his stupid behavior...almost, but didnt because that just was'nt her nature. She sat up on the bed 'I ''kinda'' had a vision of sorts Beast boy'

'Sweet! did you see me riding a moped with girls chasing me?' Raven rolled her eyes as Cyborg and Starfire gave him weird looks 'What? It could happen!'

'No Beastboy, thats just your imagination' said Raven dryly as Cyborg handed her a glass of water, making Starfire chuckle 'I heard a voice, it sounded like Robin's'

Everyone froze at her words. The spark in Starfire's eyes brightened, as if hoping that Robn was found 'What did he say freind Raven?' she asked quitely as her teammates stared at the dark girl.

'I heard his thoughts actually' Raven continued 'and I think I know where to find him'

TtTtTt

Batman listened to ever word the Dark titan said, hoping that they had finally found a lead but he was pretty doubtful; after all; You culd never rely to daydreams.

'Are you sure?' he asked in his deep voice.

Raven nodded 'me and Robin have a bond, I can feel his emotions and even hear and see what he is seeing sometimes'

_A bond huh? how come Robin never told him about it? _he felt a bit envious but quickly pushed the feeling away, It was perfectly natural for Robin to act like this towards his team mates, they were his family now, not Batman.

(flashback)

'Then youre saying that you dont trust me? is that it!' the teenager yelled angrily, the fury and hurt etched in his features.

'I never said that' he replied with the same fury as he stared at his adopted son 'Im just worried about you, that gun shot could have killed you Richard'

'So? Im not dead now are I? and besides, you get thousands of injuries'

'You could have died, Im not taking that risk again'

'You cant do this to me! Crime fighting is my life Bruce!'

But Bruce would not listen to any reasons, even if they were logical enough 'Im sorry Richard, but Robin is grounded' he said with the vice he usually reserved for scaring the heck out of villians and eyed the teenager's horrified face 'for good this time'

Bruce could see the hurt in his blue eyes and wondered if he had been too harsh with him, he was treating the kid like Batman treated a thief for cying out loud!

'Fine' he said venomously and walked out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

Alfred looked at the door and then at Bruce 'I think you just made another blunder sir'

'I think so too'

And he was right, the next day Richard barely spoke to him and after a few more, he left.

Bruce had wanted to say he was sorry but it was too late, his pride did not allow him to.

(end flashback)

'Hello? Earth to Batman?' said James and he snapped back to reality to find everyone looking at him.

'So, what do we do?' asked Cyborg.

'Get to Pakistan, Find Robin' replied the Dark knight in two simple commands 'and beat the hell out of Deathstroke' he whispered to himself.

Robin might not be a pat of Batman's family, but Richard was Bruce's son.

And he was not about to let Deathstroke take his son away from him.

_He was not going to be late...Not again_

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Robin walked towards the training room, dreading each step he took. Slade had told him what his ''test'' was, and truthfully speaking, he did not like it one bit.

He walked into the dull room and waited for his opponent to arrive, He did not want to fight her, he did not want to betray her and he definately did not want her to hate him.

Which she would, after thier battle.

The doors on the opposite side of the room opened and Amy walked in sadly, her eyes downcast and her mouth set in a straight line.

Thier eyes met, but then they quickly looked away as thier captors walked in with firm footsteps. However, they just waited and observed from the corner, giving them all the space for sparring.

Or rather, fighting till one of them got killed...

'Begin'

They both took up a fighting stance, buying thier time 'Im sorry, but I cant risk it Robin' said Amy, her face as hard as the floor they were going to fight on.

'Im sorry too' he replied. Slade had told-ordered him to win, or else he would do far worse then just detsroy the city...

He would destroy this country as well.

Amy gave a slight nod and both of them sprung into action, not realizing how much this fight would actually cost...

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Josh: Who will win? lucky guesses anyone? and as you just read, the good guys have finally found him, but will they arrive in time? another thing will happen and I would have told you but CI said to tell in the next chapter...we have a few more suprises for you guys...

Robin: You honestly dont know the meaning of ''free will'' do you?

Josh: sheesh! I offered to fill in because she broke her hand you idiot! I did it out of my free will...and besides, shes too cocky like you to ask for help.

Robin: That righ- hey, wait a minut!

Laterzzzzzz

Josh

p.s- ''Dangreela'' means selfish animal in our local language and yes im serious about CI's broken hand Sunset15, she says not to worry though,


	41. Chapter 41

Josh: heyas guys! thanx for the reveiws, they are really appreciated.

Robin: sure they are...

Josh: shut it traffic light...anyway, most of you guys voted that Amy will win, well sure enough, youll find out in this chapter...keep your fingers crossed!

Robin:hmmph

Josh: lol, and boy wonder here is still mad that he gets beaten by a girl.

Robin: HEY!

Disclaimer: neither of the two idiots fighting above own the characters, villians or anything at all...except for the plot but wait...they dont own that either! thats CI's thing!

Chapter 41:

Robin blocked the first punch with ease but did not see her leg connect with the side of his face until it was too late. He stumbeled a bit but then quickly regained himself and started blocking her attacks.

_Ive never seen Amy so furious, not even when she fights with Mont_ he thought _If she keeps this up, ill have to fight back..._

'Hya!' she yelled and quickly punched him in the stomach, restricting his breath. Taking this to an advantage, she knocked his legs out from underneath him with one swift leg swipe.

_Im sorry Robin, I dont want to do this to you _she thought and gave him some time to regain his composure _But I have to do this for Maxy, ill do whatever it takes to save him, even if it means hurting you...Im sorry_

She saw Robin get up but before she could react, he sent her flying through the air and into the wall with a roundhouse kick.

She quickly got up and dodged his punch to her face, eyes slightly wide at the quickness of his attacks.

She could see reluctance in his masked eyes before he ambushed her with various punches and kicks.

_It had begun then, the fight had officially begun._

TtTtTt

Slade watched Robin attack the girl with lightning speed, he knew Robin had lots of potential, his ''previous'' mentor had been too scared to exploit it, fearing that Robin would use his skill for the opposite side.

Slade was not going to lose the oppratunity like his mentor had, he was going to make Robin _his_, he was going to set his true self free.

He was going to turn him into something others only dreamt of.

Weather Robin liked it, or not...

TtTtTtTTtTtTtTTtTtTtTttTtTtTt

Beast boy stared in awe as the bat-jet hovered just a few inches above the roof of titans tower, it's cockpit open, inviting the caped crusader inside.

_I cant beleive I get to ride in THE Batman's jet! _he thought joyfully, his green eyes shimmering with delight. Batman had told them to keep thier arrival a secret, so that Slade wont suspect a thing. The titans east had volounteered to substitue for them for a while so they wouldnt have to worry about bad guys thrashing the city.

And so by secret meant riding Bat-style.

'Get in all ready, we cannot waste any time' an irritated voice came from behind them, making them all sweat and they quickly seated themselves inside the jet.

'May I ask again why we are not required to fly to our destination?' asked Starfire timidly as Batman seated himself in the driver's seat.

'Because we want our arrival to remain a secret' he answered automatically, somehow the idea of having four super-powered teenagers in his jet did not sound appealing to him...

James had turned himself invisible and insisted that he would fly right next to us. Batman had objected ofcourse, but he had to agree because there was no room.

'Well, atleast we get to ride in style huh?' said Sparks from the passenger seat as she fixed her seat belt 'and I suggest you hang on to yourselves because its going to be a bumpy ride'

Starfire blinked 'But how can it be a ''bumpy'' ride when we are not travelling on the ground where there are the ''bumps''' she asked in utter confusion, making everyone groan.

Raven gave an irritated sigh 'Can we please go now?' and as if on cue, the jet started to rise in the air.

Beast boy took this time to experience his inner childhood by jumping around in his seat excitedly 'This is so cool'

The jet hovered in mid-air above the clouds now, a slight humming coming from it's engine as the jets started to energize.

'Here we go' said Sparks, pulling a face and making Batman smirk.

'What do you mean?' asked Starfire but her question was ignored as the jet shot forward with amazing speed, with 5 screaming habitants and one smirking hero inside it.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTttTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Robin aimed a punch for her ribs but she blocked it with a bleeding hand. They had been fighting for hours now, but neither refused to stop because there was too much at stake.

He punched her on the side of her face with his other fist, senidng her sprawling to the ground.

_Am I actually enjoying this?_ he thought as she struggled to get up. She eyed him with an angry glare and aimed a roundhouse kick to his stomach.

He caught her foot the same way Slade had done with him so many times and twisted the ankle to breaking point, making her cry out in pain.

He reluctantly let go of her and she dropped to her knees, rubbing her sore ankle which was turning red.

He never realized that he was smiling until she looked at him with teary, hurt eyes and thats when he truly realized he had hurt her.

_What have I become?_ he thought with horror as he watched her slowly get up and charge at him with reknowned energy, sending him straight into the wall.

The look of pur anger was clear on her face as she aimed a punch for his head but he quickly blocked it, not seeing her foot as it collided with his side, sending him to the ground.

He quickly tripped her and twisted her arm behind her back 'What are you doing?' he whispered loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

She gave him a goofy smirk 'Putting on a satisfactory show' and then he realized what she was _actually _doing, fooling thier captors so that they would not suspect a thing.

There would be no winner of this battle.

She elbowed him in the ribs with her other arm and flipped backwards over him, twisting both his arms behind him 'Play along will ya? you almost killed me back there' she whispered loud enough so that only he could hear.

He twisted his arms out of her grip and gave her a smirk 'You got it'

Both of them continued thier battle, hitting, blocking, kicking, punching, flipping over to avoid attacks and giving each toher the dirtiest looks they could muster until they finally collapsed from the blood loss.

'You are pretty good' Amy gasped, air coming out in short breaths as she looked at him, her face dirty with blood, sweat and dirt.

'Youre not so bad yourself' he replied in short gasps.

A sound of soft clapping was heard and then a voice 'Not bad, not bad at all' Mont came towards the fallen teenagers with Slade right behind him, an amusing gleam in his eye.

_Uh Oh, not good_ Robin thought as he recognized the gleam, it was the same gleam that he had seen on his masked face when he had tricked him into being his apprentice in the first place.

_Definately not good_

'I applaud you for your efforts' said Slade as he bent down towards his eye level 'But next time, I would like it if you would stop with your little pretend-game'

The look of shock was evident on both thier faces as they stared at him with disbeleif.

'Y-Y-You kn-knew?' Amy stammered, amazed that her plan had backfired and that thier bruises and broken bones were for nothing.

'We knew' replied Mont and he dragged Amy up to her feet 'ever since you started the fight, your plan has failed Amy'

Her eyes widened _No, please no _'Dont do anything to him! Ill do anything, just dont hurt him!' she yelled through tears.

Robin gave her a confused glance _Who was she talking about?_

Mont smirked 'Are you sure about that?'

She nodded, 'Just leave him alone!' she yelled as she stood on unsteady feet.

Mont looked at her, pleasure dancing in his eyes 'Very well'

Robin kept staring at her as Mont dragged her out of the room until Slade's voice brought him back to reality.

'That was an admirable effort Robin' he said 'But you need to be faster so im doubling your training time'

'I dont care' he answered emotionlessly and slowly made his way across the room, hoping that this night Slade would leave him peacefully for once.

But Ofcourse, Slade takes his mocking time very seriously.

'Oh and Robin' the teen stopped but didnt turn back as his fists were shaking from anger 'I dont expect you to get beaten by a girl next time'

TtTtTt

'Dude, that was totally WICKED!" Beastboy yelled as the jet slowed down on a lone cliff near the ocean. It was 10 in the night and nobody was there to witness the black jet land near 'HawksBay' as this side of the coat was poularly known as.

'Do you even have a driver's lisence?' asked Raven, her face a little green from the 'bumpy' ride.

'No' he answered casually as the Cockpit slid back and everyone slowly made thier way out of the jet, partly because of the dizziness.

_Note to self: Never ride with Batman EVER _thought Raven, her amethyst eyes steeling on the mon which hung high in the sky as she forced The ground beneath her to stop spinning.

'So? where to?' asked Sparks, her silver platter in hand, ready for flying.

'Not now' said Batman as he switched on the ''camaflough'' mode on his jet and it immediatly changed its state to it's surroundings 'We have to make a make-shift HQ first, as I donot know a thing about this country'

Were they in a thoughie or what?

TtTtTTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Josh: admit it, you got beaten by a girl.

Robin: (sighs) ok fine, but you got beaten up bu her too.

Josh: thats because i volounteered to be her sparring prtner...trust me, you DONOT want that girl mad at you...

Laterzzzz

Josh.


	42. Chapter 42

Josh: Im back!

Robin: unfortunately...

Josh: (ignores him) anyway, CI said that I could write a story on her account, a new story yaknow, of my own...

Robin: whatever, im fine with it if it doesnt involve that girl...

Josh: actually it does (smirk) all three of us in fact...

Robin: oh no...(turns pale)

Disclaimer: I dont own them for Pete's sake!

Chapter 42:

Amy staggered down the hallway while leaving a trail of blood behind her with tears in her black eyes. Mont's ''punishment'' included a whip and a rope. He had tied her up from the ceiling with her arms and had whipped her till a pool of blood had formed below...a pool much bigger than herself.

_Damn him, Damn Slade_ she thought as she remebered him laughing at her whenever she screamed...how could someone be so heartless? how could any human watch a fifteen year old girl get whipped by a madman and then laugh at her?

He was no human, he was a _monster_

Suddenly, her ears perked up and she heard two voices talking behind the door she had just passed. Forgetting all her injuries, she quickly placed her ear on the surface of the smooth wood, trying to distingush the voices.

Slade and Mont were talking about something in there and luckily, her trained ears could catch what they were saying.

'Wilson, you know as very well as I do that Robin might escape if we dont test it on him'

'Or we could just _eliminate_ Amy instead'

'I cannot allow you to do that'

A sigh.

'What do you see in her Mont?'

'What do you dont see in her Slade? she is the perfect apprentice for me, I have been monitering her for quite some time'

'Very well'

'So you agree?'

'Yes, it is only logical to make Robin forget about her, I dont want him to escape _again_'

'Good, then Ill make the machine ready while you go get him'

'But are you sure that this will erase his memories?'

'Have I ever been wrong before?'

Amy could not stifle her gasp as she heard thier conversation _Robin will forget everything? he wont remember his teammates? he wont remember Batman? He wont even remember HER?_

She quickly jumped back as the door opened and Slade fixed her with a murderous look in his one eye 'apparently, I give you less credit than your worth for'.

Forgetting that her body was on the verge of collapsing, forgetting that her blood was pouring out of her like water gushing out of a fountain, She quickly dodged him and ran for the stairs, running with all the strength she had left.

She could hear Slade behind her and she doubled her speed, finally reaching the first landing and running towards Robin's room.

_I have to warn him, I will not let them hurt the only freind Ive ever had _she thought frantically

and before she knew it, a yell tore from her throat 'ROBIN!'

TtTtTt

Robin was punching the wall in frustration, Slade had mocked him and to top it all off, he didnt know where Mont had dragged Amy and he had no idea what type of ''punishment'' he had in mind for her.

But from the look in his eyes, it was nothing good.

He was about to punch again when he heard Amy's voice.

'ROBIN!'

Hero instincts kicking in, he stopped his punch in mid-throw and bolted for the door, wrenching it open with unexpected force.

He looked down the corridor with widened masked eyes. A bleeding Amy was running towards his room and Slade was right behind her with a murderous look in his one eye.

Uh Oh, not good...

But despite her injuries, Amy reached Robin first 'You have to make a run for it!'

'But im not leavi-'

'You idiot! just go! Ill be fine!' she interrupted, fear etched into her features as she pushed him behind her 'Please, Ill be fine; you can come rescue me later...and my brother too!'

'No Amy, im not leaving you behind'

'Youre not leaving me behind! im leaving me behind!' she yelled as Slade caught upto her 'Ill hold him off, just haul yourself out of here!' she said and blocked Slade's punch with her bloodied hands as Robin took off from the opposite side.

_I cant beleive what Im doing _he thought and looked back to see Amy swing a kick at his masked head _Amy could easily die at his hands..._

'Take a picture it will last longer!' he heard Amy's annoyed yell as he stared at thier fight 'I thought I told you to beat it, so start beating it!'

But Robin was rooted to the spot, his past mistakes resurfacing themselves to show how he almost killed his freinds by being so selfish...he could not think of himself while other people's lives were in danger.

In this case, Amy was on the verge of death.

And no matter what, he would not let her die.

That would be against everything he stood for.

He heard a cry of pain from Amy and before he knew it, he had kicked Slade from the side, sending him into the wall.

But he knew that Slade would not stay down for long.

Amy was on all fours and coughing up blood. He kneeled down next to her 'Are you ok?'

Amy looked at him with horror and anger in her eyes 'I thought I told you to get going!' she said with calculated feirceness 'Please Robin, I can take care of myself and Slade cant kill me...I cant lose another one' she had tears in her eyes now.

_Other one? ok, now im confused_ 'what are you talking about Amy?'

'Dont you get it!' she yelled at him 'They are going to erase your memories' she added, making him turn pale 'And you will cause me more harm then, I can endure the pain Robin just go'

He was a loss for words as she slowly get up and pushed him aside as Slade kicked her in the stomach 'But if you want to help me, just go and get my brother from the third door to the left' she said and quickly dodged Slade's punch, her look of sadness replaced by pure anger as she fought back with renewed energy.

Robin didnt stop this time, The message Amy had been wanting to clearify was crystal clear now, All her efforts to get him out of here would not be for nothing.

He kicked down the third door to find a thin teenage boy asleep on the bed, his hair drenched with sweat and Robin figured that he was Amy's brother.

_The resemblence is really uncanny..._he thought and easily lifted him with his arms _This guy is even lighter than I am_ he thought and quickly made his way out the door and down the stairs.

Suddenly, he heard another scream from upstairs and almost stopped when he heard Amy's voice ringing in his ears.

_'They are going to erase your memories'_

_'And you will cause me more harm then, I can endure the pain Robin'_

_'Just go'_

Her words fueled him with more energy as he ran past the many doors and finally out of the big mansion, trying to get air into his lungs.

The sound of sea waves crashing on the rocks below was quite soothing, disregarding the previous events ofcourse.

_Ill find you Amy, your effort wont be for nothing_ he thought and tore his gaze from the manor and sprinted off with her brother in his arms _I promise._

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Ravens amethyst eyes bolted open as she felt her head throbbing with extreme force. She had just felt two emotions at thier most powerful rate, panic and greif.

'Raven, is something wrong?' Beastboy asked from next to her as looked at her with his jade eyes in thier new ''Head quarters' which, ironically was a cave furnished with modern gadgetry, compliments from Batman...

And Cyborg ofcourse.

Sparks had used her energy to power the cave and now they were finally resting (except for Batman) when Raven had felt those two emotions.

But they were not her's.

They were Robin's.

'Hes close' she said emotionlessly, her eyes travelling towards Batman's cloaked back as he sat hunched on the computer, searching for information 'I think hes somewhere near the coast'

Batman just nodded, and then without a word, stood up from his seat and walked calmly outside 'All of you stay here, Im going out'

'But we wanna help!' whined Beast boy but quickly closed his mouth when he received a glared from Batman.

'You need rest, Ill search for Robin and bring him here' he said darkly.

'Let me come with you' Raven said in the boldest voice she could muster 'We have a bond, I can help you find him'

Everyone held thier breath as Batman took some time to think before answering 'Fine, but the rest of you stay here'

Raven nodded and quickly walked towards him to join him but was stopped by a crying Starfire.

'Freind Raven, Please bring him back safely to us...to me' she said softly.

'erm...Ok Starfire' she finally answered, making her smile.

'Cmon, we dont have all night' came Batman's grouchy voice from the entrance as Starfire gave her a quick hug and she flew towards the dark knight.

'Are you sure you can handle this?' he said as he took out his grappling fook from his belt.

'Yes' she answered and without another word, both of them took off into the starry night, the sound of the sea waves ringing in thier ears.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Amy made no sound as Slade harshly dragged her to the room by her hair. Bruises and deep cuts decorated her body and she never even said ''ouch'' as Slade threw her inside, the rage still boiling in his veins.

_Smooth Amy, real smooth._

Mont shook his head at her pitiful condition 'That was a good plan Amy, But it will cost you' he said angrily and picked her up and laid her body on the operation table.

'Foolish child, do you think that Robin can really escape when he doesnt even know a thing about this country? your struggle was for nothing' Slade was seething angrily as he practically spat the words at her.

Amy didnt answer as Mont fixed a helmet on her head and walked towards the big silver machine on the side, partially she didnt have the energy to and partially because Slade was too dumb to figure out her plan.

_Youre wrong Slade _a smile graced her lips _Robin might not know a thing about this country but he has someone who does_ she thought as she heard Mont flip the switch and electricity flowed through her form.

The last thing she remembered was her pain-filled scream as her whole world flashed before her eyes and she blacked out.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Josh: I feel so sad for Amy...Oh, and good news! CI is gonna be back soon...the doctor says that her hand is healing quicker.

Robin: How many times has she broken it before?

Josh: hmm...last time I checked it was 10 (anime sweat drop) but anyway, bad news is that the doctor says if she breaks it again, she wont be so lucky.

Robin: ouch...

laterzzzzzz

Josh


	43. Chapter 43

Josh: the ''fook'' mistake cost me my dignity :(

Robin: how cum?

Josh: I made Rocky-White-Wolf-Of-Curses and CI laugh thier guts out...and I bet the other readers were laughing too...

Oh and by the way VFsnake, I know you must have been disappointed with Robin not getting the mind-eraser thingie but he is going to get worse, CI said that she was going to make the poor guy suffer.

I swear, sometimes she is too evil for her own good.

Disclaimer: Yeah right, sure why not? maybe in my dreamz or something.

Chapter 43:

He had absoloutely no idea where he was going, he just ran as fast as he could with Amy's brother in his arms, who apparently, still had'nt woken up.

Gasping, he finally stopped and laid him down on the sandy ground. Karachi was a semi-desert, so the open areas were filled with sand and thorn bushes. he just hoped that there were no scorpions or snakes.

Because that would make things even worse than they already are.

_What am I suppposed to do now? I have no way of communication, no way of transportation and nobody over here knows me_ he thought miserably _Should have stayed at the mansion, atleast I could save Amy too._

The thought of Amy gave him even more greif, who knows what Slade could have done to her? Slade would not hesitate to kill...

'W-who are you?' came a weak voice, suprising him. He looked down with wide masked eyes as Amy's brother slowly sat up, his black eyes accusing 'Where is my sister? what did you do to her?'

_How was he supposed to answer?_ 'My name is Robin' he said in the freindliest way he could. The boy's eyes widened and he stared at him 'Robin from the teentitans or Robin from Batman?'

_Well what do you know, they do know me_ 'Robin from teen titans'

'Funny, I thought you would be taller' he said and stood up, giving him a testy look 'How do I know your not lying?'

_Good question_ 'errr...Im wearing a mask arent I?'

'Anyone can wear a mask' he said in an off-handed way and continued to look at him 'The real Robin would give me solid proof kid'

_kid?_ 'How can I prove it to you that im the real Robin?' this was getting difficult...

He smirked 'Answer my question' and folded his arms 'What is my sister's name?'

'Amy' he said automatically, making the older boy smile.

'ok, youre Robin' he said 'But what are you doing here?'

'Slade'

'Oh...then where is my sister? didnt she escape from the mansion with you?'

'No sh- hey, how did you know about that?'

'Amy told me everything when she visited me...apparently, she thought I was asleep' he answered and fixed him with an angry look 'Now please tell me where she is, I will kill myself if something happened to her'

_Join the club_ he thought sadly 'She...didnt come'

'What do you mean?' his voice was becoming more louder now, with a hint of anger and worry.

'I mean, she didnt get the chance' he replied, his eyes downcast 'She told me to get you out of there and...' his voice trailed off.

That did it, Maxy growled low in his throat and grabbed him from the front of his shirt, suprising him 'How could you leave when she could die there!' he hollered in his face, anger etched into his features.

Robin was genuily suprised. One minute the guy was unconcious, the next minute the guy was ready to kill him...

...oh the irony!

Maxy's face softened when Robin didnt answer and he slowly let go, tears building in his black eyes.

'I promised I would protect her...I promised' he sank down on his knees, staring at his hands 'I promised...'

_Make me feel more guilty why dont you_ Robin stared at him with his masked eyes wide, he knew exactly how he felt...it was just like when he lost his own dear ones.

Painful...Sorrow...Greif...Feeling useless...

He placed a hand on his shoulder 'Its going to be ok, we will save her' he looked at him with pitiful eyes 'But I promised, I cannot let her die'

'And you wont' he said sympathically, pulling him to his feet 'We'll save her and then kick Mont and Slade half-way to China' he said, making him smile.

'Thanks' he replied in a small voice and regained his posture 'But first, I think we need to get moving...we're _way_ out of the city's boundries'

TtTtTt

Slade was angry-no, he was more than angry...

He was _furious_.

The stupid girl had helped Robin escape!...again! he could have killed her right there in the corridor if she wase'nt Mont's apprentice.

'Dont worry, she helped him escape, she will help us find him' said Mont in his thick accent and looked at the operation table where the girl lay 'Now Amy, wake up'

At his command, the girl sat up, her black eyes unfeeling and empty as Mont regarded her for a moment before ordering 'Go find Robin and your Brother, bring Robin to me alive but you can kill the other boy if you want' an evil grin flashed on her face as she robotically hopped off the table and moved out the door.

'Are you sure about this Mont?' asked Slade in an irritated tone.

Monte smiled 'Yes, she will know exactly where to find them...after all, she knows this place the best...apart from that brat of a brother ofcourse'

'It better' replied Slade 'My robots have detected Batman and the rest of the titans in the area...it wont be long before The Bat comes to the rescue'

'I would not worry if I were you Slade' replied Mont casually and moved to the machine to reset the buttons 'I assure you, Amy will deliver your apprentice before daybreak'

_Wont that be a suprise?_ he thought sarcastically as Mont laughed.

TtTtTt

'Ok, now, Im getting tired'

'C'mon Robin! we have barely walked three miles!'

'My point exactly'

Maxy sighed and rolled his eyes 'Im the one with the head injury remember?' he said playfully as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Robin glared at him 'And _Im_ the one who _carried_ you all the way out here remember?' he said and returned the stubborn look Maxy was giving him, making the older boy smile.

'Oh all right, point taken' he said and sat on the ground 'We'll rest for a few minutes and then continue' making Robin sigh with releif.

'Good...or I would have knocked you out' he said and sat down next to him 'How far are we again?'

Maxy looked thoughtful 'I'd say...4 more miles' and glared at Robin's annoyed face 'Hey dont look at me like that! Im not the one who ran all the way here remember?'

'All right fine!' he gave a small yell of frustration 'The sooner we reach the city, the sooner I can call for help'

Maxy just gave him a goofy grin-identical to his sister's 'Yeah...Im looking forward to meet Cyborg and Raven'

'Cyborg and Raven?'

'Yeah. Cyborg makes all the cool gadgets and stuff and Raven is so dark ... so...awesome' his dark eyes lit up but then he quickly covered up by clearing his throat 'anyway, Im a real fan of the T-sub. Its an awesome peice of machinery! the glass can stand the underwater pressure and the oxygen tanks dont need to fuel up to rise to the surface, it had small rubber-type pouches underneath it which fill with air to make it rise above the surface'

'Yup, youre a real fan allright...more like a clone' replied Robin, making him blush 'By the way, I think Raven will like you a lot' which made him blush a deeper shade of red.

'I donot like her like that!'

'Sure you dont'

'But I dont!'

'Right...'

'But im telling you I dont!'

Robin was actually having fun 'Sure, if she was here then she would tell you to-'

'Stop stammerring and speak up, I dont have to waste time on hearing your feeble excuses' a monotone voice finished for him, suprising both of them.

'Raven!' he said in shock as the blue-cloaked girl hovered a few feet above the ground above them.

'The one and only' she answered and smirked at him 'suprised?'

'its kinda hard not to be' he answered back, releif flowing through him. If Raven was here that meant that the rest of the team was here as well 'How did you find me?'

'James' came another voice from behind him and he whirled around to face Batman, his cowled face as emotionless as ever.

'wow...I guess you dont need to call home now' said Maxy, his eyes as wide as saucers as he stared at the two heroes in awe.

'What we need to do is get out of here' said Raven 'I sense someone besides us over here and thier intentions are not good'

Batman barely nodded when a metallic rope came out of nowhere and coiled itself around his entire form, rendering him motionless.

The remaining three all stared in shock as their attacker came out of the shadows, an evil smirk on her face 'Well, that was easy, I was expecting a challenge'

'Amy?' both boys said in union...This was the last person that they would expect to attack them.

'Azrath Metrion Zinthos!' Amy was encased in black aura and thrown to the side with violent force, compliments from Raven but that did not stop her, she stood up as soon as she had fell and was once again making her way towards the two escapees from the manor.

'Dont hurt her!' Maxy yelled as Raven powered her hands once more 'There is something wrong, she would never attack us'

'Speak for yourself' she growled and with lightning speed, grabbed Raven by the neck 'Noone will stand in my way' and she lifted her above the ground with unknown force 'I will not be denied'

'Amy stop!' Maxy yelled frantically, making her look at him with sick pleasure 'Dont kill her!' he was helpless, he could see Raven's movements getting more slower as she tried to pry her fingers off her neck.

'Oh you mean her?' she said as the lack of air became too much for her and she fell unconcious 'Dont worry, im not going to kill her' she let go of the girl and she fell on the ground with a ''thump'' 'You should worry about yourself' she said and slowly made her way towards the terrified guy with emotionless eyes.

'Amy stop it! what has gone into you!' he yelled as she came closer, fear growing in his heart with every step she took 'What did Mont do to you?'

'He did nothing, he just helped me see the big picture' she said, they were only inches away from each other now 'In which I win and You lose' she hissed and drew back her fist to punch his lights out.

But the blow never came.

Robin was holding both her arms behind her back...well, straining to anyway and even though he had fought her before and they had lived in the same place for quite some time, her movements were alien to him.

In thier last battle, she had been slower and hesitant because she did not want to hurt him but now...

She was truly out to kill.

'Sleeping?' she said and hit him straight in the face with the back of her head 'Wakey Wakey Robin' she said as he let go of her arms in pain and she elbowed him hard in the stomach 'time to face reality'

Maxy looked shocked as his sister attacked thier freind with ruthlessness...where had Amy gone? _where had his Beatle gone?_

'Get Raven and free Batman!' came Robin's voice as Amy attacked him and he blocked her blows 'Hurry!'

Maxy nodded and quickly made his way towards Batman who was trying to get out of his metal bonds...where was Superman when you need Superman?

'Get the laser pen from my left belt pocket' said Batman calmly. Maxy fumbeled with the device for a few second before Batman's irritated sigh brought him back to his senses.

'Finally' he said and The Dark knight was on his feet faster than Kid Flash...and that was saying something. Without a word, he quickly made his way towards where the two were fighting as Maxy hurridly ran towards Raven.

OO

Robin was losing...Badly. Amy just went on coming without hesitating and he was already weak and tired from his earlier run.

And besides, he did not want to fight Amy, she was a freind and she would never attack him...or her brother. Slade and Mont had done something but in a weird way, it seemed that she enjoyed giving him pain.

'Hya!' she kneed him in the stomach, making him fall on all fours and then held him in a head-lock. He felt a needle prick in his neck before hearing her voice 'Nightie night' and then finally blacked out.

OO

'Robin!' he saw his former partner fall on the ground unconcious as she released him, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Ok, he was angry before.

But now he was _mad._

She had seemed to notice him. She turned around with a smirk as she played with the empty sirenge in her one hand, as if mocking him 'Is daddy upset?'

He did not answer but quickly moved towards her to attack. She just smiled sweetly at him in a sick way and took out a remote with a big black button on it.

'I wouldnt do that if I were you' she said, making him stop in his tracks 'I injected a serum which will self-detonate when I push the button, blowing him to bits' his slit-eyes widened 'And then his death will be your fault'

_No..._

_Not again..._

_Robin..._

He had trouble controlling his anger, his fists were shaking by his sides 'What do you want?' he hissed venomously.

'Just him' she motioned towards the fallen boy wonder with her eyes and then looked back at him with a smirk 'Not everything circles around you, yknow'

'Amy how could you?' came a soft voice and both looked towards Maxy, who had a sad expression on his face 'I thought you were a good one, what is wrong with you?'

'Nothing is wrong with me' she said angrily 'and you better shut up before I decide to kill you, I have my master's permission' she looked at him straight in the eyes.

He looked at her, horrified and stumbeled backwards 'You are not Amy' he said as she smiled at him 'This is not the Amy I remember, what have you done with her?'

'Oh it me all right, better beleive it' she said and stalked towards him, ignoring Batman completely 'The Amy you remember is gone'

'Liar' he said; They were only inches apart now 'Amy is in there somewhere, I know it. She is a fighter, she never gives up'

'Fight this' she hissed and punched him in the face, making blood seep out from under his hair but he did not resist, his head just snapped back a little but then gained his usual composure.

'I know my beatle is in there somewhere' he said and gave her a weak smile 'C'mon Beatle, dont you remember me? yknow, Maxy with the fortress of immunity' he joked the last part, making her stop.

'No...Youre not...this isint...Im...what?' she stammerred, confusion etched into her features but then her face hardened 'No, I am Mont's apprentice and I do what he wants me to' she hissed, but with less ferocity.

Maxy was about to say something when another blow to his injured head made him drop on the ground 'and you cannot change facts'.

Batman wanted to move but he could not put Robin in any danger, he was not going to screw up again after the first time with the joker...

...Bad experience...

'Dont try to follow me, or else you know what will happen' her emotionless voice floated out towards him and the next minute. she was gone.

And so was Robin.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Josh: CI made the new Amy so evil...

and by the way, she didnt put any kind of serum in his blood...that was a strategy to scare Batman...and it worked...

new horrors to come soon guys, just give us suggestions ;)

laterxx

Josh


	44. Chapter 44

Josh: Good news guys! CI will be writing the next chapter because the doctor says her hand is almost healed!

Robin: Then let's break it again

Josh: Why do you hate her so much?

Robin: Cause she makes me suffer! (Glares at Josh) that girl is evil!

Josh: you got that right :)

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter 44:

'Why are we heading towards the sea again?' Maxy asked as Raven put a black bubble around them. Both heroes were awfully cranky that Robin had been kidnapped again...and worse, Amy had kidnapped _and_ beat the hell out of everyone (not Batman of course)

How could his little Bumblebee do this?

'Because that's where the others are' answered Raven in her monotone voice as the bubble lifted in the air and shot towards the coast, taking them along with it.

'Right' he looked at the ground below him and shut his black eyes tightly, cursing himself for not telling them that he was afraid of heights.

TtTt

Sparks stood at the mouth of the cave, worry etched into her features. Batman and Raven had gone almost two hours ago in search of Robin and they had not even contacted them yet, she was just worried that they had been captured along as well.

What about Boy wonder? Who knows what Slade could have done to him...It was almost as worse as the last time he had gotten himself caught.

She cringed at the thought, Batman _and_ Bruce almost had a mental breakdown after that…overall it was not a good experience…but it was a happy ending…right?

Before she could ponder any further, a black bubble with three habitants inside entered the cave. Batman's face was emotionless, Raven was looking even more venomous than usual and there was someone else with them she did not recognize.

But she did not see Robin.

Damn it!

'So I see your patrol was unsuccessful?' she said wearily as Raven's black bubble of aura disappeared and all three people gave her an annoyed look 'ok ok yeesh!' she crossed her arms in front of her chest while surveying the new-comer 'and who might _you_ be?' she asked, making him blush a slight red.

'Err just call me Maxy' he said and shifted his gaze towards the floor 'I'm here to help' he added as Sparks raised an eyebrow.

'Ahun' she replied and then fixed Batman with a questioning look but he just shrugged 'He knows the place well so he might help us find Robin' his voice as emotionless as ever.

Raven was about to add a comment when someone whizzed towards them and enveloped the new-comer in a tight hug.

'Friend Robin! I am most glad to see you unharmed!' Starfire squealed, a huge smile on her face and her red hair flailing behind her; and as we all know, Tamaranians have super strength and when they hug you…well, it doesn't turn out pretty as Maxy's face was turning quickly from blue to a dark shade of indigo

'Starfire let him go!' Raven said, alarmed as she tried to pry off the alien's arms from him 'This is not Robin!'

At her last sentence, Starfire froze and the look of happiness was replaced by a look of complete horror and she quickly released the young man who was now taking deep, grateful breaths 'I do not understand, if this is not friend Robin then where is he?' tears were quickly forming under her emerald eyes now.

'Please don't cry' said Maxy in a soft voice as the alien girl looked at him in the most pitiful way possible 'We will find him' that seemed to stop the tears but she still looked extremely remorseful and Maxy was surprised that the girl could switch from unbridled joy to pitiful sadness.

Starfire sniffed and without warning, enveloped him into one of her 'bear hugs' which surprised the teen even more 'Thank you friend-?'

'Maxy' he said as he patted her on the shoulder. Starfire nodded her head and released him, a small smile appearing on her face.

'I am sorry for the rude introduction' she said in her sweet voice 'X'hal, Maxy of Earth, I am Starfire of Tamaran' she said and grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the others who were starting to stir slowly.

'This is Beast Boy, Cyborg and James' she said while pointing to each one.

'Hey dude'

'Yo'

'Err AssalamOAliakum' he said, making all of them stare at him in confusion 'I mean hi' he quickly added, his cheeks flushing red while the others laughed.

James observed him for a moment 'He is a strange one isn't he?' he said to the two boys, making him flush a deeper red.

'Doesn't seem so strange to me' objected Beast Boy, his pointy ears twitching in agreement.

James rolled his eyes 'Comes from the boy who looks like an elf' which made everyone laugh, even Maxy seemed to evaporate into the cool atmosphere.

'Dude, I don't look like an elf!'

'Do too'

'Do not'

'Do too'

'Do not'

'Do to-'

'Mind shutting up now?' interrupted raven in an irritated tone with a face to match…which was surprisingly successful in making them silent.

'Party pooper' James mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Maxy to hear.

TtTtTt

'You are absolutely sure that he won't remember a thing?'

'Positive'

'Good. But I want him to remember his training with Batman and his parent's deaths'

'Ok, that I can do'

'All right, then proceed'

Robin slowly opened his eyes to find himself looking at several bright operation lights. _Where the heck am I? _he said and turned his head to find Slade and Mont observing a machine monitor, Amy was standing next to them, her face straight until she found him looking at her direction; her face contorted into an evil sneer.

'Master, he is awake' she said and both Mont and Slade turned automatically to look at him.

_Oh Crap_ he thought, his mind switching into panic mode as Slade approached, a familiar gleam in his single eye.

'I hope you weren't eavesdropping' he said in an amused tone which made Robin sick 'Either way, it doesn't matter because I'm sure you know what is going to happen to your pathetic little friends'

Robin's heart skipped a beat 'You leave them out of this!' he yelled angrily as Slade circled him like a hawk circling his prey 'This is between you and me! Leave them alone! Don't you dare do anything to them!'

Robin glared at the man with all the hate and energy he could muster…which was quite a lot but what Slade did next caught him completely off guard.

He laughed.

He laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

_Oh c'mon I'm not that pathetic _he thought, frustrated and surprised by his come-back

'Oh I'm not the one who is going to do anything to them Robin' he said as a whirring sound was heard from the machine 'You are'

His heart stopped as the realization kicked in and he frantically started struggling against the straps holding him down 'no! you can't do this!' he yelled as Mont flashed him a smirk from behind the monitor.

'On the contraire Robin. I can' replied Slade simply and strapped the metal helmet on his head but he still continued to struggle.

'No, please!' how was he supposed to keep his friends safe when he wont even remember them? He looked at Amy for support but she just stood there, examining her fingernails.

Like duh! She did not remember who she was and she would help you…yeah right!

'Robin, stop the hollering or else ill have to tape your mouth shut' threatened Slade as Mont started flipping a few switches.

Everything around him was growing dark. The machine crackled to life, he could only give out one last scream as everything went dark; only one thought lingered in his mind at that moment: this was the real death of Robin.

TtTtTt

Raven was having a hard time breathing, she was trapped in her translucent black orb and she could see flashes of memories flash in front of her at warp speed; emotions were trailing in too fast for her mind to bear.

Joy

Grief

Sadness

Pain

Loneliness

Joy again

Contentment

Anger

Disappointment

'Stop!' she screamed and dropped on her knees while clutching her head in pain; the strain on her mind was too great, any moment now and her head would burst.

SPLASH!

Her amethyst eyes shot open to find six curious and scared faces looking down at her.

'Raven are you ok?' Maxy asked his face pale and worry etched into his features.

'Yeah, you kinda freaked out' added Beast Boy as she sat up and Sparks handed her a glass of water, which she took gratefully.

'I'm ok' she assured them with a soft smile, then her face grew serious 'but I don't think Robin is'

Now that got everyone even more scared.

'What do you mean Rae?' Cyborg frowned as James and Batman joined their little group.

'I saw flashes…emotions, memories…as if someone was trying to wipe them all away…' her voice trailed off.

'Is friend Robin in trouble?' asked Starfire in a worried tone.

'I don't know Starfire' she replied wearily 'but whatever it is, it's not good'

'Then that just means we have to speed up our search' said James 'meaning, working double time' as soon as those words left his mouth, all of the titans (plus Sparks) quickly regained their posture and went back to their work stations 'ok…that was fast'

Raven smiled weakly and made to get up when James stopped her 'oh no, you need your strength so better rest while your at it kid'

She gave him a grateful smile and willingly lied back on the ground with Maxy's help. James, satisfied, turned to leave when Maxy stopped him.

'I want to help' he said in a confident tone.

He was about to reject when a sudden idea stopped him, making him smile 'actually, I have a special task for you'

TtTtTt

Josh: I wrote this in a haze…so don't mind any mistakes folks.

Robin: can I break her arm?

Josh: no! or else she will break your neck…now you don't want that to happen do you:p

Robin: yeah right…that girl couldn't break a twig…

Josh: does the term 'sixth degree black belt' mean anything to you?

Robin:p

Laterxxxxxx

Josh


	45. Chapter 45

CI: hey guys! I'm back and ready to write…well, until my school opens on Monday then its weekends only : ( could my life be any gloomier!

Robin: good!

CI: (glaring at him) that reminds me…Josh told me that you were mean to some people.

Robin: I'm only mean to you! …… its not my fault some of your reviewers come to the rescue, you cant defend yourself.

CI: (eye twitch) please read on because what I am about to do is not suitable for children under 18.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 45:

'Are you sure about this?'

'Aw c'mon! Don't you trust me?'

'Let me think……no'

James glared at the nervous teenager 'Look kid, you said you wanted to help and now you are helping!'

Maxy returned the glare 'I want to help but I just don't want to end up like him' he pointed towards a drooling Beast Boy, his eyes half open, looking as if he was under Mod's hypnotic control.

James grinned 'Don't worry, I'll just search your mind for the location, nothing more'

Maxy was still looking uncertain 'Promise me you won't go through anything else'

'Promise' James said boldly and forced him down on the chair 'Now close your eyes and try to relax'

'How can I relax when a near-mad scientist is about to take a joy ride in my mind?' He replied in an annoyed tone, making James chuckle.

'You sure are funny kid' he placed his finger tips on his temple and closed his blood red eyes 'Ya ready?'

Maxy closed his black eyes tightly 'Yes'

'Good'

And that was all he heard before everything went extremely dark.

TtTt

Starfire's eyes were irresistible, no one could say no to them…well, everyone except Batman that is.

'I won't repeat myself Starfire'

'Oh please let me go! It would greatly benefit our search for friend Robin and because I will be having an aerial view, I might just-'

'No, and that's final' he interrupted in his emotionless tone, making her sigh in frustration.

'Please! Do you not want Robin back as soon as possible?' she asked, her big emerald eyes bigger than ever 'I promise that I won't go far'

Batman regarded this for a moment but then shook his head once more 'No Starfire, this is a new area and Karachi is the main target of aerial bombings, I wont take that risk'

'Then I shall take friend Sparks with me' she said in a loud voice and grabbed the unexpected heroine's arm tightly 'And I will have my communicator with me, if something goes wrong then I shall contact you for assistance'

Sparks looked ready to tell her out flat 'no' when Starfire looked at her with the most pleading face on Earth and she was forced by her conscience to nod her head in agreement 'okay'

Batman regarded the two heroines before sighing in defeat 'All right fine, anything to make you quite' making Starfire practically shine with glee as she jumped up and down with happiness.

'Oh thank you greatly Mr. Man of Bat! I assure you, we will be back within the hour' she said and before Batman could say anything, she quickly flew out of the mouth of the cave, with a terrified Sparks hanging on to her and screaming every now and then.

Batman's eyebrow twitched '_Mr. Man of Bat?_'

TtTtTt

Amy watched the boy twitch on the operation table as the machine worked on erasing his neural memory patterns. She almost felt sorry for him; he looked quite the goody goody type to her and she was surprised that Slade would want such a scrawny being for his apprentice.

Ah but life was full of surprises wasn't it?

Finally, Mont switched the machine off. Slade calmly picked up a sedative and injected it into the boy's arm 'wake up Robin' he said in a commanding tone.

Amy watched the boy grudgingly sit up and hold his head 'what happened?' his voice was a bit sluggish, but other then that everything was fine and she was sure that Slade was smiling behind his mask 'and who are you? Where am I?'

'I am Slade, your master and you are my apprentice' he answered smoothly, amused at the boy's puzzled expression 'we just rescued you from the teen titans, they had kidnapped you and erased your mind to turn you against me, tricking you that they were your friends and I was the enemy' he continued while Amy and Mont watched on.

Robin seemed unconvinced 'Ahun, sure. Lets pretend that I don't believe you' making Amy snicker silently from her corner.

Slade gave a genuine sigh 'Richard you must believe me, after you and Batman _parted ways_, I found you and taught you everything I knew, surely you believe your own teacher'

His real name was convincing enough. He raised a masked eye brow 'Okay…' he said and then clutched his head as a wave of pain passed through 'that rates a 6.5 on the weirdness scale' he added under his breath as Mont gave a curt nod to Amy as a signal to take Robin to his room.

'You will rest for sometime Robin and then we start our training, I don't have any use for tardiness' he said in a strong tone and without another word, he and Mont walked out of the room, leaving their two apprentices to stare at each other.

'And you are?' he asked in an irritated tone because of his never-ending headache.

'None of your business' she snapped back in the same tone.

'Ooh, feisty'

'Watch it birdbrain'

'Hey! No one calls me birdbrain!'

'Well whos going to stop me?'

'Me'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah!'

'All right, bring it!'

'Anytime, anywhere!'

Both of them were glaring at each other in a never-ending staring contest, neither willing to look away first until the butler and Wintergreen interrupted.

'Come Miss Amy, Master Mont says that you need your rest before the training session' said the butler and half-dragged her out of the room while Wintergreen did the same to Robin.

'When I get my hands on you you'll be nothing but dead meat!'

'Yeah well same to you dude!'

Well that got off from a rocky start.

TtTtTt

'Starfire slow down! I can't go that fast'

'But friend Sparks I cannot! I am most anxious to find friend Robin'

Sparks frowned at her and then willed her powers to fuel the metal platter to catch up with her. The air was chilly and they were flying quite high above the semi-desert but despite the temperature, the Tamaranian was as enthusiastic as ever, flying at breakneck speed near the clouds in search of 'friend' Robin.

Sparks could see the sea waves crash on the rocks and the mist rise up in the air. _It's beautiful _she thought and her mind wandered to take in the beautiful scenery of the crescent shaped moon hiding behind the dark, purplish clouds and the stars winking at them every now and then.

Sparks almost forgot why she was here until Starfire's voice brought her back to earth.

'Friend Sparks! I believe I have found something'

She snapped out of her trance and followed Starfire's troubled gaze as she hovered in mid-air, her face set with concentration. There, on a rocky cliff meeting the shore line was a big old mansion, almost as big as Wayne residence. Only a few lights were on but that was not that caught her attention.

She and Starfire were looking at the orange/black mask of a Slade-bot which was hidden behind one of the chimneys, watching them intently making warning bells go inside Spark's head.

'Starfire, lets get out of here' she whispered to the alien urgently and thankfully, Starfire complied without argument and both of them flew off back towards the cave.

'Friend, did you see the robot with Slade's insignia?' asked Starfire seriously, no hint of naivety in her tone.

'Yes, and I think we just found his hideout Star' she answered back.

TtTtTtTtTtTt

CI: dum ending and kinda short, but my fingers were aching painfully because of the stupid accident and I had to stop, ill update net Saturday cause my school (shudders) has officially started!

Robin: (tied to a chair) you made me forget everything!

CI: (frowning) did I shut you up? Oh well (tapes his mouth shut while he struggles)

Robin: mmmmph! Translation: this is so unfair!

(Evil laughter)

CI


	46. Chapter 46

CI: yay! I got an A on my English test! Go me! (Dances)

Robin: please ignore the author at the moment as she is in no condition to talk (rolls eyes) or do anything whatsoever.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans…

Chapter: 46

This was better than Slade had expected, Robin did not have a clue about what was going on and would believe anything he would say; he would be the perfect apprentice…

But still, one of his robots had spotted the alien girl and one of her friends near the manor, it wouldn't be long before they figured out his hiding place and would surely come looking for him…that could pose a threat…

'Slade?' Mont asked and looked at his masked face with a raised eyebrow 'Did you even listen to a word I said?'

'Of course I did' he answered simply, Slade was not the type of person to zone out…much 'But I didn't get the question, what were you asking again?'

Mont gave an irritated sigh 'I was asking why you chose that skimpy boy Robin to be your apprentice, I might not live in the states but I know that there are more powerful members in the team'

Slade smirked icily 'I saw the potential in him Mont, I'm sure you don't need any more information'

'Oh but I do' he answered in the same tone 'I'm just curious Slade, I wont kill him or steal him'

Slade was getting irritated by the man's frankness 'must you be so persistent?'

'I thought you knew me by now' he smirked, succeeding in making Slade even more agitated 'I'm all ears Slade'

Slade almost sighed 'Well as you said there are far more powerful members in the team but they have too obvious weaknesses, they can be easily brought down. Robin has a complex mind which is similar to mine, his thrive to win, to push himself to the limits is what drew my attention'

'What kind of weaknesses?' asked the other man, intrigued.

'Cyborg is a half-robot and can easily be hacked, the changeling opposes no threat whatsoever and the Tamaranian is weak and naïve compared to the others, she can also be easily brought down' he answered automatically as if he had memorized it all…maybe he had…

'And what about the dark one?'

'Play with her emotions. Exploit her weakness. It is very simple really'

Mont put his finger on his chin in thought 'It seems that you were quite successful Slade, I must admit I'm impressed'

Slade showed no emotion 'why Mont, I never knew you knew how to compliment someone'

Mont did the last thing he would think that he would do, he laughed 'well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Slade' he looked straight in his grey eye with his black one 'ah but there are a lot of things I don't know about myself either old friend'

'sure Mont, sure'

TtTt

Robin and Amy were standing opposite to each other in the training room with angry scowls on their faces. Both of their masters had left them to spar with each other…although both of them were thinking of killing the other first.

You could say pride issues but so far they hadn't even said anything. If looks could kill then both of them would be dead by now…

Amy spoke first, a proud smirk on her face 'What are you chicken? Come and fight me!'

Robin replied with the same attitude 'I don't fight weak, defenseless girls'

'I am not weak! Or defenseless for that matter'

'Sure you're not'

'Well maybe I am but you'll never know because you're too much of a chicken to fight me'

'I am not chicken!'

Amy smirked and started to imitate a chicken 'cluck cluck!'

That did it, this was just too much for Robin's proud nature to bear. He lunged at her with a deadly kick aimed for her head but she flipped backwards out of reach.

'Is that the best you ca-oof!' she hardly had time to blink when Robin's punch collided with her head 'All right that's it!' she blocked his next punch and started to do some of her own moves.

Robin dodged the first kick but the second one sent him straight in the opposite wall. Amy ran forward to punch his lights out when he quickly moved out of the way and her punch struck the wall instead, sending a few chips flying out of it.

'Ahh! Stand still bird boy' she snarled and turned around to punch him again but Robin tripped her with a perfect sweep kick. Amy quickly regained her balance but Robin kicked her in the side and she had to duck to dodge the kick aimed for her head 'Not bad Boy wonder'

His trademark smirk was in place 'You're not half-bad yourself' as she quickly flipped out of his range and both of them were staring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

'Thanks' she said with a cocky grin before she took up a fighting stance 'show me what you got, I want a hundred percent'

He took up a fighting stance as well 'oh I wont give you a hundred, ill give you a thousand!' before both of them sprung forward with intensity that rivaled Slade.

She attacked first with a roundhouse kick but he dodged and gave her a kick of his own, which she also dodged. He started going defensive while she picked on offensive…a pretty wild offensive too, Robin was having a hard time to block all of her moves.

Finally he saw an opening and struck her with a fierce punch straight in her midsection which caused her to stop her assault. Robin quickly took this to his advantage and sent her in the wall with a roundhouse kick. Robin had her cornered, she had nowhere to go but to Robin's surprise, she just smirked and when Robin was about to deliver a deadly blow, she flipped in the air over him and caught him in a neck lock from behind.

Robin had to admit, he was taken off guard with that one but he wasn't about to show it.

'Gotcha' she said with a playful tone as he tried to weaken her vice like grip 'Come on Robbie, give up'

'No way' he replied and pried her hands of him and flipped her over his back, making her gasp in surprise.

She hit the floor with a 'thud'. She was looking at him with a surprised expression as her hair spread out like a fan. She was quite stunned, shocked actually at his move. She then quickly snapped out of her surprise and sprang to her feet 'Man you're good' she said breathlessly.

Robin was going to reply but before he could even open his mouth to do so, she collided with him with full force, sending both of them to the floor with her on top; he wasn't the only one with crazy ideas.

'But I'm better' she said proudly as she pinned him there with a victorious smirk on her face. Robin quick mind was already working on how to get out of this situation, he didn't even hear the door open…none of them did.

'Amy get off him now' said a commanding, cold voice.

Their eyes widened in shock and Amy quickly got off him. Mont was standing there with intense anger in his eyes…not a good sign…

Both of them had sheepish grins on their faces as Mont looked at them 'Care to explain what was going on?'

'Err…'

'It was just an attack, I swear, I…'

'Umm…'

'We were sparring like you said…'

'Uhh…'

'I had to pin him somehow...'

'Ermm…'

Amy looked at Robin with a glare 'Do you know English?' making him turn slightly red before turning back to Mont 'It was nothing I swear!'

Mont raised an eyebrow, his look of anger gone and replaced with a look of amusement 'Come to the main room, we have a mission for you and maybe ill consider that gibberish you just blabbed' he said and walked out of the room without a second glance at the two.

As soon as the doors closed Amy turned on Robin with an angry look on her face 'You could have helped! I don't think that Mont will even believe me!'

'Yeah right, I think he knows that we were sparring………wait, he doesn't think that we………' his voice trailed off and his face turned the color of a tomato

'NO!' Amy retorted before finally calming down 'Look, let's just forget that this ever happened agreed?'

'Agreed' he said and both of them started to move out of the room with flushed faces from all that exercise.

'Hey, I never knew you were such a tense girly girl'

'Yeah well I never knew you were such a blubbering bird m-'

'If you want to live to see the next sunrise, you will not finish that sentence'

TtTtTt

James removed his fingers from Maxy's temple 'there all done' he was as cheery as a butterfly, despite the circumstances, Raven was still surprised that there was a person on Earth that was similar to Starfire…She was still trying to get used to Beast Boy…

'How do you feel?' he asked the dazed boy emotively. Maxy was having a hard time to focus his eyesight and was swaying back and forth like a drunken person. Taking his silence as a yes, he slapped him on the back 'I knew you could do it!' which made him fall off the chair and on the floor.

That's it. If Raven could not leave the poor guy with James any longer, that would be cruel, even according to her standards. She quickly made her way to James who was eyeing the boy's slumped form with concern 'I think you should leave him to me James'

'Thanks Raven, I think I over did it on him' he said as Raven helped him sit up 'but I got the information we need, where is old bats?'

'He is at the entrance of the cave, looking out for Starfire and Sparks' she said emotionlessly and waved her hand in front of Maxy's bloodshot eyes 'will he be all right?'

'Yes, he will recover in half an hour or so' answered James automatically and sprinted off to find Batman.

_Poor guy_ she thought with true sympathy and moved him towards the soft matt, compliments from the bat-jet.

TtTt

'Oh Batman!' sounded an annoying voice from inside the cave which reminded him oddly of the joker. He spun around to find James staring at him with his red ruby eyes full of excitement 'I have the information you need'

'Do tell' he said dryly, hoping that James would take a hint and leave him alone; he was already worried about Sparks and Starfire.

'Well. I know where Robin is'

That got his attention; he leaned slightly forward with interest in hope to finally end this nightmare.

'He is currently being held prisoner in the manor just five miles from here' he answered seriously. Batman couldn't believe it, he was not expecting anything from James and yet he had uncovered the last piece of the puzzle.

Just then, a whooshing sound was heard behind him and he and James looked to find Starfire hovering a few feet above the ground with Sparks pocketing her metallic disk in her utility belt (it was foldable) both had relieved and worried looks on their faces.

'We've found Slade' both of them said at the same time, surprise showing on his face the tiniest bit 'We saw one of his robots on the roof of a manor four or five miles from here' said Sparks.

'Nice work' he couldn't help but compliment and all three of them beamed 'We will head there right now and end this nightmare'

'That might be a problem' said James nervously from next to him.

'Why is that?'

'Well……'

'Spit it out'

'Beast boy is trying to take a bath in the sea as a fish'

Everybody groaned, even Batman.

TtTtTt

The monitor showed them the pictures of eight people along with all their strengths and weaknesses. Robin and Amy were trying to take it all in, seeing that they were their targets; the job had to be done perfectly, no mistakes allowed.

'I want a full report after you come from the mission Amy' said Mont from besides them 'And I want you to succeed'

'Yes master' she answered mechanically. She knew how important this was.

Do or Die.

'I expect victory from you Robin' said Slade from her right.

'Yes master' he replied in the same tone.

'And since this is a partner mission, better make wise decisions' added Mont from her right. Both of them nodded at the same time, they had to succeed, no mater what.

'I want them dead' Slade hissed as the monitors were turned off and they were engulfed in darkness 'but try not to get so much blood on your hands, stains are hard to get off'

'Yes master' was the response before both of them sprinted off with a fast pace, faces set with determination. At that time Robin only felt one thing.

The lust for Blood.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

CI: Was that a killer ending or what: )

Robin I'm hating you so much right now…wait, now that you mention it, I do lust for something…

CI: for what?

Robin: (mad look in masked eyes) the lust to see your head on a platter!

CI: yikes! (Runs away while Robin chases)

Later!

CrazyInsomaniac


	47. Chapter 47

CI: sorry for the late update, the internet in our neighborhood was down and I couldn't update…but I increased this chapter to make up for it…… don't kill me! (Cowers behind chair)

Robin: --'

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans and any related characters … (sob)

Chapter 47:

Slade was happy…so happy that he almost smiled after seeing Robin's murderous expression, the lust for blood practically shining on his masked face.

But there was also something else there which ruined Slade's picture. Along with the very convincing expression Robin had given him, he had noticed something which could ruin all his plans even though the boy was doing a great job of hiding it but Slade wasn't easily fooled.

Uncertainty.

Believe it or not, even after Slade had removed all the happy memories of the titans and the only memorable moments with Batman, Robin was uncertain about this whole ordeal and his movements showed just how reluctant he really was.

And that made Slade angry.

Very angry.

Slade's one eye narrowed in anger as he examined his apprentice's movements on the huge screen in front of him…he could not afford to lose Robin…again. And to do that he must eliminate all thoughts of friendship from his mind as Mont had told him about the obvious flaw of his oh-so wonderful machine.

(Flashback)

'_Where did you get these wonderful blue prints for this so-called ''marvel machine'' Mont?' he asked emotionlessly as he eyed the sprawled papers his colleague was holding out for him._

'_You could say I borrowed it from my ''friend'' Slade' he replied smugly as Slade quickly examined the sheets 'but it is not all that marvelous'_

'_How can you say so? It has the ability to erase the neuron fibers of the brain in little time' _

'_True but the neuron fibers can be regenerated as well. You do know how quickly cells can multiply after the body goes into panic mode'_

'_And?'_

'_Well…when the experimentee sees a projection of his so-called memory or something resembling it, he will try hard to remember exactly what it is and possibly recover the lost neuron fibers in the process'_

'_And if that is not successful?'_

_Mont shifted his gaze 'well then, the experimentee might forget everything, even himself. He would be a former shell of what he used to be'_

'_So what you are saying is that the chemicals used are unstable?'_

'_Highly unstable…and highly dangerous'_

(End flashback)

'Highly dangerous Mont' he hissed as Amy and Robin got closer to their targets 'highly dangerous indeed'

TtTtTt

'Dude you dragged me out of the sea so we could watch the horizon?' Beast Boy practically yelled at James who was having a hard time to ignore him. His red eyes were shut as he tried to shut out Beast boy's annoying voice and the pounding head ache that had just started five minutes ago…strange part was that it had started so suddenly; usually he got them from lack of sleep but while staying with Beast boy, anything could happen.

'All right Broccoli you made your point but can you please shut up now?' he said in annoyance as Beast boy continued his rant. If Batman wasn't watching he would stuff the green vegetable into a plastic bag and throw him into a garbage bin.

Speaking of Batman, he wanted to have a talk with the pointy-eared guy; he did not like being the distraction but maybe the guy's plan would actually work…

Duh, of course it worked.

'Dude, I think I heard something' Beast Boy said, his pointed ears twitching. James looked around cautiously with her red eyes searching the darkness of the night around them.

They stayed like that for about five minutes before a rope came out of nowhere and bound James and Beast boy together. 'Eeep!' Beast Boy started to struggle against the binds while James watched a figure appear out from the darkness, it was that girl he had seen in Maxy's head…except from the change of appearance that is; now she looked more darker and scarier.

'Struggling is pointless, that rope is made of reinforced titanium' she said emotionlessly, her long black ponytail swishing back and forth.

'You must be Amy' said James sweetly as she approached them 'how very nice to meet you, I'm James by the way' she growled and grabbed him from the scruff of his neck, bringing him closer.

'I don't have time for games, where are the rest of your friends?' she said venomously as James gave her a big smile 'and why are you smiling?' she was getting annoyed.

'Because you are stupid enough to fall in a trap' he answered, making her eyes widen in shock. She released him and turned around to find four angry superheroes all powered up behind her.

Oops…

'I am asking you nicely, tell us where friend Robin is and we will not hurt you' said Starfire, her green eyes blazing with fury even though her words did not show it.

'Why are you asking me? He will tell you himself' she smirked. Starfire's eyes widened and she did not see someone behind her but fortunately, Batman did.

'Starfire, duck!' He said roughly and he threw a batarang straight at the person but he didn't hear an ouch, instead he saw his very batarang flying back towards his face and he barely dodged it.

'Nice throw but I think you are losing your touch' said Robin in a bored tone as if nothing had happened. All of them stared at him in shock as Amy took out two metallic staff and started to twirl it expertly between her fingers.

'Dude, don't tell me that you're working for Slade, please don't' Beast Boy pleaded from behind James.

'Friend Robin, is that you?' Starfire asked timidly as he gave Amy a small nod 'Please come back to us, you are not working for that bad man are you?'

Batman kept looking at Amy from the corner of his eye; as much as he did not want to admit it, they would have to fight them to bring them back. He gave Raven, Sparks and Cyborg the signal to take Amy out while he and Starfire dealt with Robin, just like they had planned.

'Robin snap out of it' he said emotionlessly as he approached him. The best way to distract him from his teammate was to keep his attention directed somewhere else; namely him.

Robin just smirked in a sadistic way and took up a battle stance 'useless tactics Batman, useless tactics' suddenly, he came a him with a roundhouse kick aimed for his midsection. Batman blocked it but he didn't stop there, he tried to sweep his legs from under him but we all know Batman is too good for that.

'You've been training' Batman continued to converse with him as they fought while Starfire watched with a worried look in her blazing green eyes. Robin did not answer; he took out his metallic staff and held it in a defensive position.

Batman gave a nod to Starfire and she powered up to shoot him with her starbolt but he turned around with lightning speed and sent her crashing into a big rock. 'It's just you and me now' he hissed as Batman took up a battle stance.

If it was a fight Robin wants, a fight he would get.

TtTtTt

'Stand still!' Cyborg yelled angrily as Amy kept on dodging his sonic blasts. Sparks was desperately looking for a pattern while Raven tried to pry the rope off Beast boy and James.

'Make me!' she yelled back and charged at him with a deadly look in her eyes. Cyborg quickly switched from offensive to defensive as she approached him but no matter how hard she hit, he blocked with his metal hands and didn't feel a thing.

Finally, she gave a frustrated growl. She flipped over him and opening his back compartment, she drove one of her metal staffs straight into his main frame and crashed his hard drive.

Cyborg tried t throw her off but he soon turned from blue to cold black and flopped lifelessly to the ground. Amy smirked in victory but that didn't last long, Sparks zapped her with a huge lightning bolt which completely threw her off guard.

'You are so going to pay for that!' Sparks yelled angrily as she continued to zap her but Amy kept on dodging.

'Azrath Metrion Zinthos!' Raven yelled and big, aura incased rock flew towards Amy. Unfortunately, she saw it coming and jumped out of the way; the rock was going to fast for Raven to stop and hit Sparks instead.

'You have terrible aim' Amy smirked, angering Raven even more. She summoned small pieces of jagged rock from the ground and sent them hurtling towards her. Amy twirled her staff in front of her with speed, successfully blocking some of the rocks.

Some, but not all of them.

A few of them managed to come through and ripped small cuts in her uniform and even if Amy had forgotten her past, the wounds from the whipping and the fight with Slade had not completely healed and the rocks had reopened those wounds.

Amy cried out and dropped the metal staff. Raven took this as an advantage and sent black tendrils of aura towards her. Amy quickly recovered and flipped out of the way while Raven's tendrils kept on following her.

Amy kept on flipping and came closer towards the dark titan who was too busy concentrating on her magic to notice. Amy suddenly took a handful of sand and threw it in Raven's face, making her lose her concentration.

'That was underhanded trick' Raven growled as she desperately to get the sand out of her eyes.

'I know' said Amy and struck her with a dragon chop in the back of her neck, making her unconscious 'but it works great doesn't it?'

Amy watched her fall on the ground as a giant roar filled the air. She turned around to see a huge green beast glaring at her, looking ready to kill.

Uh Oh…

Amy had barely enough time to back flip out of the way when the beat slashes at her with his claws. She took out a few explosive disks and was about to throw them at it when James grabbed her from behind.

'Let go!' she yelled angrily and started to struggle against his strong grip.

'Make me!' he said and before anyone could blink, he inserted a needle in her neck 'Good night' he said in the same mocking tone as she fell limp in his arms.

The beast morphed back into Beast Boy 'Finally! I thought she was going to bounce around forever!'

'Yeah' James laid her down on the sandy ground and then eyed him with urgency 'Ok, ill go and help Raven and Sparks. You take Cyborg back to the cave for repairments'

'Yes sir!' said Beast boy and hobbled towards Cyborg while James made his way towards Raven and Sparks; none of them noticed Amy's body trembling and twitching on the ground.

TtTtTtTtTt

CI: ill continue the Robin and Batman fight in the next chapter folks, I'm having trouble with accessing the internet and I want to post a chapter before you all kill me

Robin: can I do the honors?

CI: can it Bird boy

Bye!

CrazyInsomaniac


	48. Chapter 48

CI: hello again! This chapter is the continued part of the last chapter…hope you like it! Sorry for the late update, this was partially due to internet problems and partially due to the agonizing muscular spasms in my back….don't ask!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or related characters

Chapter 48:

'Starfire, wake up!'

Her head was spinning wildly and she struggled to open her eyes but she felt so tired, all she wanted to do was lay there and forget everything.

'All right, you're asking for it' said the voice and before she knew it, she was being shaken like a snake's rattle.

'Wake up!!! Batman needs help with Robin, he is out of control!' said the voice in a terrified tone.

Oh yeah, that got her up.

She opened her emerald eyes in alarm to see Jame's red ones staring back at her in concern. She tilted her head to the left to see the two former partners fighting ferociously with each other. She could see Robin, _her_ Robin; fight his mentor like he would fight Slade while Batman kept on blocking and dodging his moves.

Anger coursed through her veins; this was all Slade's fault! Her eyes and hands grew intense green just as the thought of the man. How she wished that monster was dead, he had caused everyone so much pain…had caused her so much pain…

'Uhh Starfire?' said James curiously as he watched the alien power up once more 'are you ok?'

'I am perfectly well Friend James' she hissed 'It is Slade who will not be well when I am through with him' she quickly got to her feet and looked at James with a confident smile 'Let us help the man of Bats friend James, I believe he is in an uncomfortable position' and flew towards the fighting duo.

James stared at the flying Tamaranian with wide, red eyes 'well…that was random'

TtTt

'Amy get up!' a strong voice commanded in her head. Amy slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them due to the pounding head ache in her head. Everything was spinning in a whirl of colors.

'Amy get up and fight NOW!' the voice commanded. Amy groaned and slowly got to her feet, shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness. Her body felt unbelievingly tired but she forced herself to move.

'My head…' her voice trailed off and she looked towards where Robin and Batman were fighting 'what the heck is happening here?'

Then it all came back to her in a flash; She and Robin had been sent on a mission to fight and possibly kill these people and she had been fighting four of them while Robin took care of the ever-so-powerful Batman…

Speaking of four, where were they anyway? All she remembered was James injecting something in her and everything going black. Her black eyes searched the area until she found him along with an angry Tamaranian approaching the fighting duo.

'Oh no you don't' she growled and took out a smoke bomb. With expert aim, she threw it in front of the two, just as they were about to stop the fight.

'What?' said James in disbelief and both of them turned towards her in half-surprise and half-anger.

'You will have to deal with me first' she said, her mouth curving into a malicious smile.

Starfire was already angry and Amy just gave her another reason to lose control. With an angry battle cry she shot towards the girl at hyper speed, eyes and hands glowing even brighter.

Amy smirked and flipped out of the way at the last minute but Starfire grabbed her ankle and threw her on the ground with violent force, knocking the wind out of her.

'Surrender!' she yelled but Amy quickly got to her feet with the same smirk. She might look all confident outside but inside she was trembling like anything at the Tamaranian's anger…she could rip her to pieces!

Starfire growled and shot numerous starbolts in her direction. Amy tried dodging them but one hit her directly in the chest and sent her flying into a big rock.

'Ouch' she said in annoyance and took out her knumchucks 'lets see how tough you are now' she taunted. Starfire flew towards her but she flipped over her and held her in a neck lock with her knumchucks.

And even if Tamaranians have super strength, I don't think they can breathe with a metal chain choking them.

'Release me at once you glorback!' Starfire yelled angrily as Amy continued to choke her. Her vision was getting cloudy and her movements were getting weaker.

Amy smirked but did not answer; she didn't even notice James behind her until he spoke in a way which made her release the Tamaranian.

'I'm sure your parents would not approve of you choking another girl' he said softly. She released the Tamaranian and whirled around angrily to face him.

'Don't you _dare_ talk about my parents' she hissed but James's smirk only got bigger.

'Is the little girl going to cry?' he mocked, successful in getting her even more angry 'why don't you run to mommy?'

'That's it!' she yelled and tried to punch him but he simply dodged, his red eyes glowing mischievously.

'Is that the best you can do?' he asked calmly in a voice that matched Monte's own 'Oh c'mon Amy, you can't expect your opponent to give up that easily'

Suddenly, she felt a pounding headache which reduced her to her knees. Her vision was going blurry and she was hearing multiple voices at one time.

'_Daddy I'm scared'_

'_Amy, the sea won't eat you'_

'_But I'll drown!'_

'_No you won't, just take my hand and we will go together'_

'_Are you sure I won't drown?'_

'_I promise Amy, I will not let anything harm you'_

Tears burned her eyes and she slammed her fist into the ground. Her mind was all a muddle, part of her was telling her to fight but the other part was telling her to stop.

'What is wrong with her friend James?' came Starfire's voice from somewhere above her.

'I just triggered some old memories…don't worry Starfire' his confident voice came in reply and both of them towered over her in victory 'that might keep her down'

Amy tightly shut her black eyes. Images and voices were playing at hyper speed in front of her and the pain in her head was building until it was too much to bear.

The last thing she felt was falling on the ground in a heap before she went completely unconscious.

TtTtTt

Batman was not surprised that Robin had improved so much; he always knew that he had the potential but he had never imagined Robin fighting_ him _with such ferocity. Sure they got on bad terms but this was _way_ over board.

'Robin, listen to me' he said in his controlled voice as he blocked another punch from his former partner 'Slade has tricked you, you need to snap out of it'

'And you expect me to believe that?' Robin replied and with an angry battle cry, kicked Batman in the ribs which the poor hero was unable to block 'Puhlease'

Batman quickly recovered. Robin was going to give him another kick but Batman caught his ankle mere inches away from his face and threw him away like someone would swat a fly.

'I expect you to believe everything I say' he said in his commanding tone which made the teenager freeze 'I don't care what you think of me but I am not about to let my ward be a servant of that maniac'

'I am his apprentice!' Robin said angrily 'and you have no say in my life anymore Batman!' he came at him with another punch but Batman dodged and twisted his arm before he could further move.

'Let go!' the boy yelled angrily but whenever he came close to wrenching Batman's hand off, Batman would twist it even further 'Damn you!'

'You do know that I can break your arm very easily don't you?' The Batman said smoothly but despite this fact, Robin kept on squirming until he finally sighed 'You were always stubborn'

Growling, Robin wrenched his arm further back, closing the distance between the two of them and drove his elbow into Batman's chest. Batman was completely caught off guard with that move and released him. Robin then flipped backwards to put distance between him and the dark knight and whipped out his staff in the process.

'If you're thinking that ill come crawling back to you on all fours and beg for your forgiveness then you've got another thing coming!' he yelled angrily and charged at his mentor with staff in hand. Batman's face showed the slightest tinge of guilt at his words but that soon disappeared as he started to dodge his ward's attacks.

'I'm not thinking that' he replied simply as he blocked Robin's staff with his arm. He had to admit that he was having trouble blocking the metal staff as some of Robin's moves were alien to him. Finally, one caught him in the ribs and threw him roughly to the side but he quickly recovered and blocked Robin's assault easily.

'Do you expect to beat the very person who trained you?' he said in a commanding tone. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see James stealthily sneaking up behind Robin; it was just a matter of time.

Growling, Robin aimed a roundhouse kick at his head but he grabbed his ankle (once again) and twisted it in an unnatural way and breaking it but Robin didn't even wince, with lightning speed he kicked him in the chest, knocking the air out of him. 'You were saying?' he smirked in a way which annoyed Batman even more.

'Hya!' Suddenly, Robin came at him with a flurry of attacks which were pretty hard to block, mind you. Of course, Batman reacted just as he would with any criminal, he fought back with all he had and soon had Robin gasping for air pinned against a rock with Batman's arm against his neck, making it harder to breathe.

'Don't make me hurt you' Batman said in a threatening tone as Robin struggled pointlessly against his grip. James and Starfire just stood behind him with wide eyes 'What are you waiting for? An invitation?' Batman commented sarcastically which snapped them out of their trance. James took out a syringe and made his way to the struggling boy wonder as quietly as he could. Batman noticed that he had a guilty look in his eye.

'I'm sorry kid' He said truthfully as Robin eyed him with malice. It was his fault that Robin was in this mess in the first place…If only he had listened to Benson…

Robin growled at James and continued to struggle but James had already injected the syringe in his neck. His movements started to slow down and he saw blackness clouding his eyes before he finally slumped unconscious in Batman's grip. Batman relaxed his hold on the boy and laid him down gently on the ground.

'All right, now that this is over, lets get him to the cave and see what is wrong' said Batman tonelessly but before anyone could even make a move, a voice surprised them entirely, even Batman.

'Where do you think you're going?' his cool calculated voice could make even the man of steel shiver. Batman whipped around angrily to find him standing just a few feet away. He could almost _feel_ the man smirking.

Which made him mad.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to fight you' he said and snapped his fingers, summoning an army of slade-bots 'I wouldn't want to waste my time'

And with those simple words, The robots charged at the three bewildered heroes, unaware of a pair of angry black eyes watching them from a distance.

TtTtTtTtTt

CI: a cookie for the one who can guess the black eye's owner : ) I like me. Anyway, I'm really having problems with my net and since Eid holidays just started and my bratty cousins are coming, I might not get to update soon….but I'll try ok?

Robin: Your try usually means never.

CI: That might be for you maybe but that is not for my readers : )

Robin: still hate you

Later!

CrazyInsomaniac


	49. Chapter 49

CI: Hi peoples! … you might want to hold your fire, I know you're mad at me for not updating since a whole month but I was busy with my midterm examinations…the school board is crazy I tell ya…

Robin: you probably failed in each one --

CI: oh shut up birds for brains…I'm confident that ill get awesome marks in every subject except for mathematics…no matter how hard I try, I still fail!!!

Robin: well you will just have to try harder then.

CI: yeah….guess your right…

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Chapter 49:

Maxy growled in a low voice as the heroes fought against the robots with much speed and agility. He hated Slade, hated everything he had done and would always hate him forever…he and his stupid friend Monte were the cause of all this, he and his little sister could have had a peaceful life but they just had to jump in the picture…

It made his blood boil…

Suddenly, a shrill scream sounded in the air which made his ears twitch. None of the heroes took notice of it, they were too busy fighting but Maxy heard it loud and clear, that scream was all too familiar…

Amy!

His mind instantly switched to panic mode as his brotherly instincts took over. Quick as a streak, he made his way around the battle, dodging blow after blow and in a distance he could see Amy's hunched form which made him even more worried.

_Mom where are you when I need you?_

'Going somewhere?' came a smooth, silky voice. Slade was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Maxy could feel the smug smile behind that wretched mask. Slade was directly in his way, standing between him and his sister.

_Preventing him from going to his sister who really needed him right now…_

'Get out of my way' he growled in a low, menacing voice, surprising Slade. He was in no mood to have a chit chat with this guy…

'My My, aren't we feeling brave today?' he mocked and took up a fighting stance 'lets see as you are as pathetic as your sister'

Ok, that did it.

Maxy gave a battle cry and lunged forward with every intention of breaking his head but Slade caught his fist and practically crushed it in his hand, emitting a short yell from the boy. Maxy quickly got free by taking a low sweep to his feet but Slade dodged it and delivered a few kicks of his own.

Maxy dodged the first one and the second one but the next ones just went on coming before Maxy's brain could even register what was happening, he was kneeling on one knee with countless cuts and bruises.

'That was absolutely pathetic' said Slade in a bored tone and placed both hands behind his back as if he was talking to an old friend 'No wonder your sister is such a wimp, must run in the family'

'Don't. You. Dare. Insult. My. FAMILY!' he yelled angrily and threw himself at Slade with all the strength he could muster but Slade had other alternatives; he quickly took out a pocket knife and sank it in the boy's shoulder.

Maxy's eyes widened and he sank to his knees. His brain could not register what was happening, it had all happened so fast…

'Oh look, I dirtied my knife' said Slade and painfully yet slowly and deliberately took the knife out of his shoulder. The color had drained from Maxy's face as blood poured out like a fountain from his wound. The knife had cut open a main artery leading to the aorta and his heart was struggling to supply blood to his brain.

Slade gave an impatient sigh and pushed Maxy to the ground.

'Sleep well you pathetic fool' he said with a hint of triumph as he watched Maxy die.

Maxy wanted to scream, he really did but there was no one to scream to. He spotted Amy still a few feet away and with all the strength left in his body, screamed.

'AMY!!'

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Amy winced inwardly as her head throbbed with pain but still forced her eyes to open. Her head was spinning, she felt as she was going to throw up but at least she did not feel so confused anymore…

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

'AMY!!'

_Maxy!_ Her heart shuddered and she quickly got up to see Slade standing proudly over her brother's dying body.

_Wait…did I just think dying?_

She squinted her black eyes to see that indeed he was bleeding out on the ground and Slade was just standing there, watching him die. Something inside her snapped, Anger clouded her vision as she charged at Slade with renewed energy, bent on ripping his head from his body with her two bare hands.

'Ya!!!' She gave a battle yell and knocked Slade off his feet with a powerful roundhouse kick. Slade was surprised beyond belief but didn't show it…well duh he never shows it…

'Don't you dare touch him you sick bastard!' she yelled at him with anger and knelt beside her brother, her angry expression changing to a soft one 'Maxy you promised you wouldn't leave me! Get up you idiot!'

The pale teen cracked open an eye and gave a small smile 'heh, I kn-new you would listen A-Amy' he coughed up some blood 'You little twerp'

'Yeah yeah, quit the small talk you baboon and lets get you out of here' she replied, relieved that her brother was all right.

None of them noticed that Slade had creeped up behind them and was about to strike Amy with his bo staff.

CLANG!

Batman had appeared out of nowhere and blocked the blow with his own staff, both pushed against each other as the two bewildered teens just stared.

'Normally a person would take the hint and get going' Batman remarked dryly making both of them blush. Nodding at each other, Amy supported Maxy's weight and helped him away from the struggling pair.

'Well well, if it isn't the legendary Batman, I thought you weren't the third world country type' said Slade.

'Surprise surprise' replied Batman with the same sarcasm as both withdrew their staffs and picked up a fighting stance.

'Doesn't matter, you are too late'

'Lets decide this as mature grownups, shall we?'

And they fought.

TtTtTtTtTt

(Flashback)

'_But dad, I really want to perform with you and mum!' whined the six year old as his father and mother put some powder on their hands._

'_No son, we are doing this without a net, its too dangerous' replied his father and ruffled his son's hair lovingly 'besides, your mother will have my head if I let you perform'_

'_Oh John' his mother poked John with her elbow and then turned towards her son with lovable eyes 'sweetie, you know how much I care about you and you how I would feel if you got hurt'_

'_Yeah, I suppose' the boy looked rejected and the look in his eyes could melt even the toughest of hearts 'But I really really want to…please?'_

'_I'm sorry honey, maybe next time' said his mother and kissed him on the cheek 'wish us luck'_

'_Good luck mom' he hugged her and then they were gone._

_Moments later he heard the snapping of wires and watched his parents fall fifty feet to an agonizing death…it took his breath away and that was the only time he had cried so much…_

(End Flashback)

His mind throbbed with pain and even though his eyes were shut, it felt as if he was looking at a slideshow which was going wayyyy too fast…

(Another Flashback)

_Robin and Batman sprinted over buildings with speed. Ever since Commissioner Gordon had called Batman and told him Joker's latest activities, Batman had sprinted off without warning and now Robin was struggling to keep up with him._

'_You're going too slow Robin, pick up the pace' Batman said in his emotionless voice, making Robin groan inwardly _must that man find fault in everything I do?

_Moments later, they arrived in the alley where Joker was suspected to be…_

_But he wasn't there now, which just added to Batman's frustration. Instead, there was a note lying on the ground with a badly drawn cartoon bat on it. Robin figured that Joker had left a little ''something'' for Batman…which led to even more frustration and who was he going to spend it on?_

_Him, duh._

_Neither of them suspected that Joker was still present until Robin heard a strange popping sound, immediately followed with unusual numbness in his chest. Batman heard the pop and without looking at his ward, followed the noise. Robin tried to follow him with a quick pace but every step he took seemed to bury itself in the ground…Batman was like just five meters away for crying out loud!_

_That numbness went even number and Robin felt his movements slow down. This was so strange, he had never felt like this before. His strength was leaving him and he couldn't even utter a word…no matter how badly he wanted to…_

_Shakily, he reached out and tugged at Batman's cape like a little child who would tug at their parent's clothes to buy candy. _

'_Not now Robin' said Batman gruffly as he examined the note that the joker had left for him. Robin wanted to scream ''Yes now!'' but he couldn't find the strength to even make a noise so he kept tugging at Batman's cape until he finally turned towards him with an impatient sigh but Robin saw his masked eyes go wide with horror and that's when he decided to look at his numbing chest._

_It was soaked with blood, there was a hole under the loop of his 'R' badge where a bullet had pierced through his uniform. Blood was dripping down his chest to from a small puddle below. He looked back at his mentor and that was the first time he saw emotion in Batman's eyes._

_But his strength was fading, his knees gave out and fell towards the ground but Batman's string hands caught his thin frame as soon as he fell. Robin felt tired…so very tired and he liked the warmth Batman was giving to him right now, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep._

'_Hold on Robin, please hold on' Batman's voice drifted somewhere above him before he blacked out._

(End Flashback)

Robin felt numb in his head, he didnt have the strength to open his eyes and his arms felt limb in their sockets.

_What the heck is wrong with me?_ He thought. Those visions kept circling around his head but he couldn't recognize anything in these visions, they were so confusing but yet, he thought as though he had seen the people in his visions before…it seemed all too real.

(flashback)

Robin found himself in a living room with a huge TV and a semi-circular couch. There was a coffee table In front of the couch and on it were a few boxes of Pizza.

_Five teens were sitting around the pizza-topped table. There were two girls and three boys but none of them defined the definition of normal._

_One girl had flowing red hair with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. She had orange skin and was wearing purple clothes and arm gauntlets on both arms. She had a sweet voice and her skin glowed like honey; she was talking- or rather chattering to everyone, regardless of who was listening. The other girl was completely opposite. She had short dark hair with deep, indigo eyes and a ghostly skin to match. She was wearing a black leotard and a blue cloak to hide her entire form. She had an annoyed expression on her face and a grey-covered book in her hands; obviously annoyed, she was eyeing the red head with a frown._

_There was a small, green guy wearing a black suit with a purple stripe in the middle. He seemed to be the most enthusiastic one…second to the red head and seemed to be arguing with his fellow teen who was a well-built African American. He was half-human and half-robot and was arguing with the green one over Pizza._

_However, the thing that shocked him was that the third guy was identical to himself, only that he was wearing a different costume consisting of red, yellow and green and a mask over his eyes to conceal his identity. He seemed happy, content and was trying to quell the fight between his two friends as the red-head chattered on._

He was shocked…that couldn't be him, it just couldn't be. He didn't even recognize the other teenagers in the picture…yet he felt as if he did.

'_Oh I so enjoy the night time!' exclaimed the red head._

'_Can we start eating…please?' asked the gothic one in an annoyed tone._

'_Yeah, as soon as I break Beast Boy's head for putting tofu in my pizza!' the cybernetic teen hollered at the one called Beast Boy._

'_This is revenge for killing my beloved cow brothers! You will pay Cyborg!' Beast Boy retorted in a mystical voice._

'_Why you little-' Cyborg got ready to punch Beast Boy but was stopped by the identical him._

'_Guys! Stop the fighting right now!' The clone yelled angrily at the two, shutting them up immediately._

'_But Robin he-' Cyborg began._

'_Ok forget what he did Cyborg, you can kill him later' Robin interrupted the mechanical teen as the gothic girl looked at him._

'_And I will help' she said, making both boys smile as Beast Boy gulped._

'_You guys are mean' he said in a dejected way but that disappeared as soon as it had arrived 'Dig in everybody!'_

_The red head looked confused 'Why Friend Beast Boy? Do we require shovels?'_

_Everyone looked at her. 'No Starfire, its just a phrase' Robin explained._

'_Oh' she said and looked at the Goth who was eyeing the pizza 'why do you not do the ''digging in'' friend Raven?'_

'_I don't want that disgusting Tofu in my mouth' Raven replied and the bits of tofu were enveloped in black aura and thrown in Beast Boy's hair._

'_Hey!' he exclaimed 'aww now I am facing two days of bad hair day!' he whined, making the rest laugh 'what? What I say?'_

(End Flashback)

That vision started to get blurry and soon faded away. Robin found himself in a sea of colorful memories, confused about what was the truth and what was the lie. Another vision son appeared in front of him, but this time with a darker persona.

(Flashback)

_The Robin in the vision was the same as the one in the earlier vision, his uniform was just a little battered and he was in a room with lots of gears, like in a clock. He was facing none other then Slade with a murderous look in his masked eyes _

'_No way would they ever work for-' he began but Slade interrupted him._

'_Its not them I want Robin, its you' he said smoothly._

'_What?' Robin said in disbelief as Slade started to circle him with his hands behind his back._

'_Leaving strange clues for you to find, toying with your mind. I was testing you for you see, for some time I have been looking for. An apprentice' his face was barely inches away from Robin's 'and I've chosen you, congratulations'._

'_What makes think I'm going to-' Robin started but stopped as Slade showed him the controller which held his friend's fates._

'_If you swear to serve me, swear to obey my every whim and never to speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live' he had a sadistic tine in his voice 'But if you disobey, even the smallest request I will annihilate them Robin' he smiled to see Robin's shocked expression 'and I will make you watch'_

(End flashback)

His doubt about Slade grew in his mind…and if these visions were just memories recorded in his mind from earlier encounters, it just proved one point.

Slade had been lying to him.

But at this point this was the least of his worries, his memories were now just a spinning cloud which was spinning really, really fast and the worst part was that he wanted to wake up but couldn't.

He was lost in his own mind.

_Yay…_

TtTtTtTtTt

CI: now poor Robbie faces a dilemma: how to escape from one's own mind.

Robin: you just want me to go 'cuckoo' don't you?

CI: dude, you don't need me to do that!

Robin: Grrrr

Laterzzzzzzz!

CrazyInsomaniac


	50. Chapter 50

CI: I know you want to kill me…but its not my fault! I was suffering from writers block! By the way, special thanks to VF snake! You rock dude!

Disclaimer: umm…if anybody is interested…I don't own them…eep

Chapter 50:

Raven blinked her amethyst eyes open and was met with a starry sky. Frowning, she raised herself on shaking elbows and looked around.

She had been lying face up on sand while a furious battle waged on around her, Slade-bots mixed with the heroes and it was a bit hard to figure out who was fighting who. Raven squinted her eyes against the dust to see a bloody figure lying close by, upon further inspection it turned out to be Sparks.

Slightly panicking, she summoned her powers and levitated towards the fallen girl. The hit from the rock had bashed her up pretty good and a small trickle of blood was flowing from a wound in her head and since she had crashed on sand…well lets just say that it was pretty darn painful.

'Azrath Metrion Zinthos' she said slowly and a light blue glow surrounded her hands. She gently placed them on her forehead and it started to heal, the blood flow stopping. Raven was so busy at this task that she did not notice the Slade-bot behind her but lucky for her, Beast Boy came to her aid.

Her eyes widened as the sound of ripping metal was heard and Beast Boy plopped down next to her with a concerned face 'She is going to be ok right Raven?'

'I hope so' she replied emotionlessly and winced as the light blue on her hand faded 'I've managed to heal the wound but she needs a blood transfusion because of the blood loss'

'What do we do' He asked seriously

'_You_ take her back to the cave while _I_ help the others' she said and levitated above the ground.

'But Raven-' he started but shut up after seeing black flames engulfing Raven's hands. Taking a hint, he morphed into a pterodactyl and flew away with the unconscious girl carefully in his gentle yet strong claws.

TTTTTTTTT

James ducked as a robot tried to punch his head through. He gave a small yell and launched himself full-speed at the robot, ramming it into another one as he went. His hands started to glow and with one mighty punch his arm went straight through them.

'That will teach you' he glared, his blood red eyes menacing. He looked around to see the others already engaged in battle but the robots kept on coming, it seemed as if there was an assembly line coughing them up.

Growling, his red eyes started to glow and he felt some strange power suddenly spark up inside him and it was building with each passing second. He stumbled as his vision got blurry, he could practically _feel_ the power trying to rip out of him.

_Come on James, Stop acting like a little girl and get a hold of yourself_ he thought and finally managed to regain his control. He quickly composed himself and turned to look at Slade and Batman fighting mercilessly while Robin lay unconscious a few feet away, his face contorted in pain.

'James!' a sharp voice called for him and he turned to see Raven approaching him, her usual emotionless face contorted in worry.

''What up little lady? In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda busy right about now' he replied while motioning towards the broken pile of robots he had made.

'Cut the crap James, I need your help with Robin' She retorted, James looked a little surprised. Raven gave an impatient sigh and started to drag him towards the boy while mumbling about a short attention span.

'HEY do you know how embarrassing this is already? What are we supposed to do anyway!?' he exclaimed (embarrassing in the fact that a man was being dragged by a girl)

'A lot more than you think' came the simple reply.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Slade and Batman were both blurs, dodging and striking at lightning speed which could have surprised Flash himself.

'Your fighting skills are quite praiseworthy' Slade remarked as he dodged a kick and counter-attacked with one of his own punches.

The dark knight didn't reply, he kept his emotionless façade and kept on fighting.

'Such a shame that you let Robin go, though I must say he is quite skilled'

Batman froze for a second at this comment and that was just what Slade wanted. With a quick roundhouse, he managed to knock the Gotham legend to the ground while keeping his staff poised at his neck.

Batman didn't even flinch, he just gave Slade one of his trademark glares and then as quick as lightning managed to sweep his legs from under him, holding him down with his own staff.

'I didn't let Robin go, not now, not ever' his tone was menacing, which could have made anyone crumble but unfortunately Slade wasn't just 'anyone'

'Then lets make a deal shall we?' Slade said smoothly and used his own staff to knock the other staff away while using a handspring to put some distance between his opponent.

'Winner gets the boy'

'Deal' Batman agreed and sprung forward as Slade did the same.

Unknown to them, the said mentioned boy was hanging in perils of his own.

TTTTTTTTTT

Robin was tired, his memories kept showing up randomly and he was sure that he would go 'completely bonkers' as Beast boy usually liked to put it.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The memories faded away into nothingness and he was now standing in a pool of black. He had a dreadful feeling that something bad was about to happen.

The word 'duh' comes to mind.

'I am the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind' Slade's silky smooth voice cut through him like a knife but before he could blink, he was shoulder-rammed to the right and crashed in an imaginary wall which had just cropped up.

He grudgingly picked himself up to see that he was in his Robin costume, down to the steel-toed boots.

Suddenly, Slade appeared in front of him with a punch aimed for his face but Robin was ready this time, he managed to move to the side and Slade's fist went through the wall. He pulled it out as if nothing had happened and continued to attack Robin with speedy punches and kicks.

Robin blocked each one and somehow managed to knock Slade aside with a powerful Roundhouse kick.

'Good Robin, but not good enough' the man said smoothly and retaliated with a powerful punch which sent Robin flying through the air and to a nearby wall but Robin expertly repositioned himself and used his feet to propel himself towards Slade. As predicted, Slade was thrown off guard as the acrobat crashed into him and sent both of them reeling in the opposite direction.

Slade, being much faster and stronger recovered quickly and managed to pin the boy beneath him, holding his arms with his hands while practically managing to sit on his stomach, giving him as much agony as could be given. Still, Robin would not stop struggling.

'You know, I could kill you Robin' Slade said smoothly, making him freeze 'You can either join me, exploit the hidden potential or I could just kill you and get this thing over with' he finished, smirking as he felt Robin's untamed anger radiating through him.

'I will die first!' he gave a defiant yell and smashed his knees into the man's back, knocking him off in the process. Slade quickly regained his composure and took up a fighting stance.

'That can be arranged' he said dangerously and charged at Robin.

Robin tried to block them, he really did but somehow, he couldn't measure up to Slade's ferocity and was soon gasping for breath. Slade stood in front of him, looking at him as if he was just another piece of dirt on his floor.

'Pathetic Robin, you really disappoint me boy' he said and hauled the tired boy up by the front of his shirt 'But now your time has come, shame, you could have been so much better' and he drew his fist back for a punch.

Robin closed his eyes for the inevitable blow but for some reason it never came. Slade's hand had vanished and he was dropped to the floor as a powerful force ripped the two apart.

Robin cracked an eye open and was amazed to see a large black bird. The bird slowly transformed into a pale girl with big amethyst eyes.

'Robin, please tell me that you remember' she said in a monotone with the barest hint of emotion behind it.

'Raven?' he asked in a confused tone which made her smile 'where am I and what just happened?'

Raven was about to answer when suddenly the whole place shook violently. She mumbled something about red eyed idiots and looked towards his slightly surprised face.

'No time Robin' she said and walked towards him but was soon thrown aside by a flying kick by Slade.

'You won't interfere this time witch' he growled as Raven went flying towards the other direction. He slowly turned towards the hero with a malicious glint in his eye.

Robin frowned as anger bubbled inside him. Slade didn't take any notice of the matter and was about to finish him off but Robin dodged it with renewed energy by quickly flipping backwards.

Robin did not waste any time. He quickly took out two birdarangs and let them fly; Slade managed to block one with his steel guards and caught the other one with his hand.

'You may have regained your strength but that will not stop me from killing you' he growled and charged towards him, knocking him aside to where Raven was trying to compose herself.

'This is your mind Robin, you can win from him' she said as he helped her up 'just believe in yourself'

He gave her one of his famous trademark smiles 'Thanks Raven' and quickly pulled her aside as Slade's fist smashed through the place where they had been standing a minute ago.

'Go for it Boy Blunder' she said and almost lost her balance as another force shook the place 'you better hurry though, I don't think James can hold up much longer'

He nodded and launched himself in full throttle at Slade which surprised Raven herself at how ruthless Robin had become…but in a good way.

TTTTTTTTT

James gritted his teeth in frustration as he threw a robot away with a powerful energy blast from the semi-conscious Raven. The girl was hovering in the air in a lotus position and had managed to plunge her soul self in the unconscious boy lying next to him and it was his job to keep them from being interrupted.

James had volunteered to go in his mind because of his guilt but she had been adamant that she should go because the two shared a bond and she was his most trusted friend.

_Heck, if the girl can turn herself into a huge black scary bird then I'm sure she can save Robin _he thought absentmindedly as he blasted a robot away from the pair and that's when he noticed that Raven was frowning. He was sure that the noise around him was the cause but everything was a mystery when it came to Raven

Before he could ponder for the reason, three robots managed to dog-pile on top of him and his eyes widened in horror as another robot aimed a laser towards the semi-conscious Raven.

He growled and managed to knock the three robots off him. Wasting no time, he launched himself at the robot in desperation and instead of hitting her in the chest as the robot had aimed for; it hit her left upper arm.

James watched in horror as Raven's frown deepened and the limp Robin started to shudder before coming to halt once more. He had no idea what had just happened but he new that whatever happened physically might have dire consequences in the sub-conscious.

Growling, he angrily ripped the robot in two and quickly finished off the other three as if they were made of glass.

TTTTTTTTT

Raven gasped involuntarily as pain started to erupt in left arm. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and block out the pain; something must have happened in the physical world.

Some distance away from her, Robin and Slade seemed to be engaged in a ruthless battle. Robin's limbs ached but he ignored their desperate pleas as his confidence increased and he managed to retaliate to Slade's attacks ten-fold.

Slade was faltering, it seemed as if they had been fighting for days and as his energy faded, Robin's increased. Soon, Robin had him in a chokehold with his arm pressed against his neck and Slade's other arm twisted behind his back.

'Its over Slade'

But Slade seemed unfazed by this comment and managed to smile beneath his mask 'I knew this day would come Robin, face it, you and I are mirror images of one another. It was obvious that one would eventually kill the other'

Robin's grip tightened 'True, as similar we are you have obviously missed out the differences' he twisted Slade's wrist further 'for example, I have friends and you don't' his grip tightened with every word 'I have a family and you don't' his face contorted into a malicious smirk 'You will always lose but I wont. We are very similar but these differences keep me from becoming like you'

Not giving Slade time to respond, he managed to pull Slade away from the wall and delivered a powerful roundhouse to the man's chest, sending him to the opposite wall where he shattered like glass upon impact.

Robin had a victorious smile on his face as Raven approached him; she seemed to be smiling too.

He turned towards her 'lets get out of here'

'My pleasure' she replied as her eyes glowed an eerie white.

TTTTTTTTT

James gasped as a black shape shifted out of Robin and into Raven. She slowly opened her blazing white eyes as the magic faded and they resumed their normal amethyst color.

'You amaze me every time you do that' he said. Raven gave him a tiny smile and turned towards Robin who was regaining consciousness.

'Raven? James?' he said groggily as he shakily sat up. Jame's red eyes bulged in shock while Raven helped him stand.

'Where am I and what the heck happened to you?' he said, both Raven and James looked like they had been caught in the middle of a war field. He glanced at himself to find that he didn't look all 'hunky-dory' either and the fact that he was wearing Slade's apprentice uniform increased his disgust.

James gave a wry smile 'long story short, we are fighting Slade's cronies while the big bat takes care of the vile creature himself'

'And I think he needs help' Raven quipped and almost smiled when Robin smirked.

_Hes back…!_

'Then lets go help shall we?'

TTTTTTTTTTT

CI: 2533 words! But I owe you guys, I'm so sorry for updating late but inspiration just hit with a baseball bat and now I'm ready to type! (Looks at red fingers) ehehe _after _I'm done with soaking these. I know this ain't much but I wanted the rest (including the fight) for the next chapter…which will come as soon as my sister stops hogging the damn computer.

Thanks again VF snake! I owe you for knocking some sense into me!

CrazyInsomaniac


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own them . . . if I did, this fic would be an episode :D

Chapter 51:

Everyone thought of Starfire to be one of those bubbly, optimistic types who could always bring sunshine to a dark, cloudy day but considering the situation she was in now…kinda hard to believe.

A beam of pure green energy ripped through a robot as she snarled in anger. Her large green eyes were filled with so much fury that even the man of steel would have to bend down in front of her.

Concentrating on righteous fury, she let open another flurry of starbolts which obliterated everything upon impact. She was tired and worried, her friends were in trouble and that klorbag Slade might get away with Robin.

She stopped her attack at the last thought and her face took on a sad, pitiful look. One could only imagine what inner turmoil the alien warrior was facing but as every warrior knows that control upon emotions is important she did not let it show, instead she fought with increased vigor.

_I will fight for Robin_.

And with this motivating thought, she started to attack with her starbolts, not noticing the three figures hurriedly making their way towards the fighting pair.

TTTTTTTT

_How many robots did he make anyway? A thousand? _Robin wondered as Raven made a protective bubble around them. It was clear that they would not be able to get to Slade and Batman in time.

_Not if I have anything to say about it_ 'James! Take out those robots with your telekinesis. Raven, I need you to cover for him' leader mode had finally kicked in.

'What about you blunder boy? Don't you need any cover?' she retaliated in her monotone.

'I'll manage' he answered in a dangerous tone while taking out his metal staff.

TTTTTTTTT

Batman had to admit, Slade was good.

He was blocking and retaliating with the same speed and skill that he possessed and fighting him seemed like fighting himself…an alternate version of course.

He aimed a punch to his chest but he blocked it and delivered a roundhouse kick that was again blocked.

'You have gotten old Batman' Slade remarked, smirking behind his mask. He had always despised the Dark Knight, ever since his little run-in with the league and the gunshots to his chest; he had sworn revenge.

And what could be better than taking the Bat's little bird away.

Seeing that the Batman was distracted with fighting, he kicked up some sand with his feet and managed to knock the other man to the side. Before Batman could retaliate, Slade had thrown up enough sand to temporarily obscure his vision.

That was enough for Slade to inflict considerable damage to the man who could not even defend himself properly.

But before the final blow could be delivered, he was thrown back with an exceptionally strong knife kick. Grunting, he regained his balance to see a small form helping the Dark Knight regain himself.

'You will need a lot more than that to finish me Robin' he said smoothly.

'Then I'll give it all I've got' he answered and launched himself at him with every intention to rip out his innards and feed it back to him.

Slade managed to expertly block the blow but could not block the strong punch that followed a second after, compliments from the Batman. He could feel the throbbing pain but was awarded with a new worry as Robin delivered a roundhouse kick to his metal head, reeling him sideways.

Master and Apprentice worked in perfect rhythm, covering for one another and inflicting painful blows perfectly in sync. It seemed that they had been practicing together for ages.

Batman managed to shoulder ram him to the left 'Now Robin!'

Robin complied with a slight nod and with a powerful roundhouse kick, he sent Slade slamming into a huge bolder.

Batman looked at Slade for a second before his gaze settled at his tired, yet still inhumanly excited ward 'Good job Partner'

Robin gave a smile in return.

TTTTTTTT

Sparks slowly opened her eyes to see the rugged ceiling of their make-shift cave. She tried to get up but failed miserably, falling on her back and moaning in frustration.

'Dudes! She's awake!' came an annoying voice which reminded her of a surfer and in a minute five crowded faces were looking down at her.

'How you feeling?'

'Do you require the grebnak stretching to soothe your muscles?'

'Want some of my famous noodle soup?'

Raven just looked at her with a frown on her face.

'Guys I'm fine!' she exclaimed and slowly sat up, looking at everyone in turn 'How did the battle go? Did we win?'

Starfire had a Cheshire grin on her face 'Oh yes indeed friend! We were quite victorious but that bad man managed to get away'

'Oh' she said, a little dejected. Her eyes scanned the room until she found Batman and Robin talking by one of the computers.

Wait…Batman _AND _Robin?

In a minute she was out of bed and running until she collided head first with wonder boy, sending them both crashing to the ground. Everyone else laughed around them.

'Please tell me you are not a mind controlled zombie' she said as Robin smiled at her.

'Ok, I wont tell you…mind getting off me by the way?'

'Oh' she quickly got off and helped him up, a little embarrassed.

Starfire and the others joined them later, much to Batman's distaste (I Heard he hated company)

'Is it not glorious!' Starfire exclaimed as she hugged Robin (alien strength still forgotten) 'We have our friend back again!'

'Star…Cant breath'

'My apologies'

'What were you discussing anyway?' asked Beast boy.

'How to get home' answered Robin automatically and looked at his guardian for a minute before turning to the green changeling 'and by the looks of it, you're going to be riding in the bat jet'

Everyone groaned (save Raven) and Beast boy's face turned even greener if possible.

TTTTTTTTTT

CI: sorry for xtreme shortness…I have to go somewhere and my sister wants the damn computer…catch ya later!

CrazyInsomaniac


End file.
